JOINING THE CULLENS
by chelle cullen
Summary: THE TWILIGHT STORY ONLY WITH A FEW TWISTS AND A COUPLE OF NEW VAMPS ROBERT AND JADE,
1. JOINING THE CULLENS

MEET THE FAMILY

Sitting in the cafeteria with my friends we noticed the new kids come in, my brother Robert had already sat upright in his seat and I noticed the way he gripped the table his fingers leaving marks in the wood, I put my hand on top of his and gently traced my other hand along his back, the new people looked over at us then went to sit in the far end,

Robert was my brother well older brother by about fourteen years but he looked like an 19year old, he was changed by a vampire on a camping trip with his friends, although we had thought he had been killed by the bear that killed his mates, he left when I was 5 and I didn't see him again till I was just turning ten my parents and me where returning from putting flowers on Roberts grave when we were involved in a car accident my parents died instantly but I was never found, Robert had been watching us and followed us home as he always did, he snatched me from the car and hid me away in his house till I recovered and learned not to be scared of him we had moved to forks a couple of years back and he was now a snr and I was a jnr, he would leave school soon get a job till I finished and then we would move some where else and I could get a job for a few years or go to college he had agreed to change me when I turned 21 as I didn't fancy spending eternity as a teenager, we lived in a little house just on the skirts of the forest easy for Robert to feed when he needed to,

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear, he looked round at me and loosened his grip on the table winding his fingers into mine,

"They are the same as me, I will need to go speak to them see if they are friendly" I looked over at them and they were staring at us,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you don't mind I think im better doing this alone till I see how friendly they are" I nodded and let go of his hand, I watched him get up from the table and gracefully move towards the table. There was a lot of nodding and hand shaking it didn't look to hostile, I felt a thump on my arm and looked round at Bella she was staring at Robert,

"What's going on?" she said glancing quickly at me then back to Robert,

"Just being friendly, just like you did when I first started" she looked round and smiled at me,

Bella was my best friend she didn't know about Robert but she would come over when he would go visiting his long distance girlfriend or in vampire language a hunting trip, using that excuse kept the girls from annoying him and let him go without taking me,

"They are kind of cute in a strange way" she said looking back over at them, she suddenly jumped and Mike gave out a little laugh

"That's charming now im hurt" he said resting his head on his arm, Bella leaned over and patted his head "they don't compare to you honey" he looked round and smiled at her she leaned in to give him a kiss when I heard Robert's voice from behind me

"you two get a room or I will put you in the swimming pool for sure this time" Mike smiled and Bella went bright red "you have perfect timing as always Robert" she said in an angry tone,

I looked away from her and up at Robert "everything ok?" I mouthed quiet enough for no one to hear but I knew he would hear perfectly well, he simply nodded and sat back down beside me; I had forgotten about the other kids by the end of lunch we were heading out the dinner hall when Robert slipped me a piece of paper, kissing me on the cheek "see you later sis" and disappeared down the hallway,

I made my way into biology and went to my usual seat, one of the new kids came in and Mr Russell pointed to my table, I moved my stuff to give him some room and pulled out the stool for him,

"Thanks, the name is Edward, you are Jade right?" I nodded at him offering him my hand to shake,

He looked a little surprised but shook it anyway, his hand was like Roberts cool and smooth to the touch,

Mr Russell started talking and told us to take out our book he would be back in a few moments, I turned to speak to Edward, I could feel him staring at me but something jagged in my trouser pocket, it was the note from Robert,

hey sis just to let you know they are ok they have the same diet I have and we are going to their place tonight for dinner well you are anyway I will watch lol see you at car love you always Robert xx

I read the note and put it back in my pocket,

"So im coming for dinner tonight I hear" he just nodded at me

"Are you alright? you can speak to me you know" he smiled

"Im sorry, it's just that we are used to humans shying away from us, I know your story is strange but its still difficult just talking to you without all the pretence" I smiled back at him

"Yeah I doubt there are many of us humans that know what you are" I laughed quietly

Mr Russell came back into the class and I turned to see what he was saying, the afternoon passed quietly, my last class was gym and I enjoyed it as it was running and although I couldn't run like my brother I enjoyed the air in my face and being outside, Robert told me I was going to really enjoy that part of being a vampire.

The bell rang and I picked up my clothes, my hair was still wet from my shower and placed my kit in my bag, I was surprised to see Robert talking to one of the other new kids, he was quite tall with blonde curly hair and his body was as defined as Roberts, as i approached the car, Robert lifted his arm for me to snuggle under before I was even close to him, I wrapped my arm around his waist and I felt him kiss the top of my head, "Jade this is Jasper" I looked up at Jasper's face he smiled down at me and stretched out his hand "please to meet you Jade and please call me Jazz" I shook his hand and felt a tingle between us, he smiled and put his hand in his pocket, I smiled back at him and cuddled tighter to Robert "im cold" I whispered, Robert flipped the locks of the car, I smiled at Jazz again and got in turning the heating and music on, Robert was in beside me in no time, turning the music off and looking at me,

"What?" I asked staring back

"You ok, you gave me a strange vibe then"

"Im fine I was just cold and when I shook Jasper's hand it felt tingly" I looked up at his face

"oh probably just the cold, what have I told you about drying your hair before you come out you are going to get ill" he leaned over and ruffled my hair and laughed at me then turned the music back up, we drove the rest of the way singing along to the radio,


	2. MEET THE CULLENS

The Cullen's

I yelled from the top of the stairs "are we taking the car or running?"

"Jade you don't need to yell I can hear you if you whisper and would probably be better taking the car its raining" he replied

I went back into my room took out my ¾ length black jeans my flat black shoes and a tight black t/shirt throwing them on the bed before I nipped in for a proper shower and remembering to dry my hair I put it up in a high pony and pulled on my little leather jacket, and headed downstairs, Robert was sprawled on the seat watching football he had his jeans on and a black shirt hanging over them,

"We going im starving?" I asked throwing his car keys at the back of his head, he spun and caught them before they hit him,

"One day Jade I swear I will hit you with those, can you not just hand them to me like a normal person?"

"Nope cos you're not a normal person" I laughed, before I knew it he had me in his arms and was putting me over his shoulder "right trouble lets go" he said through his laughter,

He put me down at the side of the car and flitted round to his side, we drove there in silence and when we stopped at the turn off I looked round at him, He leaned over and took my hand in his

"Jade will you be careful tonight please, I know they probably mean no harm but just in case, do as I ask for a change please" he looked into my eyes and I nodded he stroked his other hand down my cheek and I leaned into his cold touch "thanks honey, right lets go shall we" he kissed the other hand he was still holding and then we headed down the drive,

The house was magnificent it was 4 stories high and pure white, the gardens where huge and I could hear a little river somewhere,

there was 2 other vampires standing at the door with the ones earlier from school, Robert stopped just in front of the house and was at my side before I unclipped my seat belt, I took his hand and got out the car standing behind him a little, I had never seen so many vampires in the one place, I felt Robert give my hand a gentle squeeze and I tightened my grip if I had been holding another human hand they would be screaming in agony by now, I followed him up stairs to the house, one of the other vampires stepped forward,

"Robert, Jade, im so glad you agreed to come, I am Carlisle this is my family as you have already met and this is my lovely wife Esme,"

Robert shook both their hands I leaned round him and shook their hands as well before pulling back slightly behind my brother, I noticed Edward and Jasper there and I smiled at them, Robert pulled me round slightly but kept his hand tight on mine,

"Jade this is the Cullen's, you know Jazz and Edward, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Alice" I smiled at them and stepped back in to my brothers chest, they all seemed friendly but I had seen Robert in his bad mood and I didn't fancy my chances with all of them, even with Robert protecting me, Alice stepped forward she was smaller than me but she had a huge grin,

"Jade would you like something to eat and I will fill you in on our family and you can tell me about yours"

I looked up at Robert, "its fine honey I will be close by"

Alice took my hand and pulled me into the house it was just as nice inside as out, we passed through a large hallway and the smell of the food was amazing, I noticed Esme was already in the kitchen putting something on a plate for me, Alice pulled me down to the table and sat beside me her legs folded up on the seat, Esme place the huge plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and veg down in front of me it looked and smelled amazing,

"thank you" I whispered she smiled at me and touched my hand "your very welcome dear I hope you like it" I lifted some of it on my fork and placed it in my mouth it was great, I finished my plate and sat back in my seat, Esme handed me a glass of milk and a slice of cake to finish, It was better than some of the fancy restaurants Robert had taken me to "Esme that was amazing I hope you will invite me back for dinner again" she smiled a lovely smile at me, it reminded me of my mum before Robert left

"You can come back whenever you want honey" I smiled back at her,

Alice was still sitting staring at me, "Now you're done, do you want to go to my room and spill on your handsome brother?" I laughed at her and looked at Esme "its ok honey Robert is just in the next room"

I stood up and Alice clasped her hand into mine she walked with me in the sitting room where Robert was sitting with the rest of the family talking about our lives and theirs, he stopped when I walked in and I moved beside him, Alice was still holding my hand,

"Im going to Alice's room is that ok?" I asked quietly, Robert smiled and nodded "yeah honey I will just be down her if you need me, ok" I smiled at him and then Alice had me out the door,

"Jade my room is on the fourth floor, do you want to walk up those stairs or will we run?" I smiled at her

"run if you like im pretty full anyway" she lifted me carefully on her back and flew up the stairs we arrived at her room and went inside she had tons of pictures hanging up everywhere and a huge white leather sofa facing out of a window wall into the forest, she flitted to the unit and then to the sofa motioning for me to sit beside her, I walked over and sat down she scribbled something on a piece of paper

(If we write they can't over hear us is that ok with you?) I nodded and she beamed her smile at me again

She wrote something else down, (now dish on him is he single? how old is he? do you think he would like me?)

I burst out laughing and she glared at me

(Is that a no then?) She wrote looking at me with a sad expression,

I lifted the pen from her hand and wrote down the details,

(He is single; he is only 31 and im sure he likes you and just in case this is his cell 554345698)

I handed her the paper back, she looked at it and a huge smile came over her face,

"will you help me?" she whispered I nodded my head and sat back in the sofa, we spoke about her interests beside my brother and mine, I told her about our lives and she told me about the Cullen's how Emmett and Rose were married and Jasper, her and Edward were brother's and sister kind of and anything else I asked her, we could hear laughing coming from down stairs and shouting,

I looked at Alice and she smiled "they are watching baseball and discussing the way we play it" I smiled "Robert plays it but he has to tone it down with my kind so he hasn't been able to play in ages, properly that is" she smiled

"well we could do that soon I think our families are going to get on great" I smiled back at her and I was starting to feel a bit better about being here my nerves were almost gone, she took my hand and pulled me towards a door in the far end of her room it was a huge bathroom with a huge closet attached to it, she pulled me through the piles of clothes pushing things up against me and shaking her head then pulling something else out,

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as she held a deep blue skirt and a lovely little white top against me smiling "im just seeing what would go with your style of hair, what do you think of these?"

I looked at them "they are lovely" she folded them over a seat and started going through the other stuff, we must have spent ages trying things on and changing outfits it was good to do girly things for a change,

I only had Bella as a good friend but she was more into books and I quite liked trying on new clothes, I noticed that most of the clothes still had the labels on them, but by the end of the night I has two bags of new clothes that Alice said I could keep, I tried talking her out of it but I was wasting my time,

I let out a yawn and looked at the time it was just after one, "Alice I think I need my bed now"

she smiled and lifted up my bags swinging me up into her arms at the same time she flew downstairs and put me down just outside the living room, I could still hear Robert laughing and joking with the others he hadn't seemed this relaxed in well, in fact I don't think he had ever been, I walked in and went to sit beside him on the couch he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side "we'll go shortly honey ok" he whispered into the top of my head,

"ok no rush im comfortable here" I snuggled tighter into his shirt and closed my eyes, I could still here them talking away, Carlisle was asking him if my blood bothered him at all, but he said no he could hardly smell it now, in fact he thought I smelled more like him than a human,

I heard Robert ask if my blood bothered them but no one answered so I had presumed they had shook their heads"

I felt sleep coming and I was sure I felt some one put a blanket around me but I wasn't sure I could still smell Roberts scent so I knew I was still tucked in beside him,

I opened my eyes and looked around me, everything looked strange, this wasn't my bed or my room, I sat upright, there was clothes folded on the bottom of the bed with a huge towel, I looked at the time it was just after 6, "Robert" I whispered out,

The door opened and Esme walked in "morning honey Robert is away hunting with the others he said he was always hunting alone so they thought it would be nice for him to hunt with company for a change, they will be back shortly, and do you want breakfast first or a shower?" I looked at the clothes

"Shower then breakfast please" I tried to smile but I felt a bit uneasy waking up in a strange bed and my brother not here,

Esme smiled and left the room, after my shower I got dressed into the clothes on the bed it was the ones Alice and I were looking at last night I pulled on the skirt and top and put my hair up, I noticed my bag sitting at the foot of my bed it had my toothbrush and school books in it, Robert must have nipped home, there was a flashing text on my phone, I flipped it open

**if your up before I get back don't panic they are ok they are good people have some breakfast I wont be long**

I flipped the phone closed and slipped into my black flat shoes and wandered out the room, I noticed I was only on the first floor so I walked down the stairs and headed in the kitchen, Esme turned and smiled at me, "you look lovely Jade, Alice was right, I have made you pancakes is that ok?" I smiled at her she was so much like mum, I missed her, before I knew it a tear had slipped from my eye and had rolled down my cheek, Esme was beside me in an instant taking my face in her hands

"Jade honey you ok? Robert will be back shortly" I smiled at her

"I wasn't thinking of Robert you just reminded me of my mum" she let go of my face and pulled me up into a tight hug

"Jade honey, im sorry I cant bring your mum back but you can be my adopted daughter if that helps and whenever you want a hug you just come straight to me ok" she kissed the top of my head and for some strange reason I felt the need to hug her tightly back she just stood holding me and I like it, eventually I pulled away and she kissed my forehead "now honey breakfast time" she scooped 3 huge pancakes on to a plate and handed me a knife, the jam and syrup were already out on the table, for a vampire this woman sure knew how to cook,

I was just finishing the last bite when the others piled in through the door all laughing and slapping each other on the back, I jumped up and ran into Robert's arms, he wrapped them around me lifting me of the ground and kissing me on the cheek

"Morning to you to honey, you should sleep over more often normally im ducking out the way of car keys" I smiled at him and buried my head into his neck, he squeezed me again before placing me on the floor,

"well thanks again you guys it was a good night and Esme thanks for looking after trouble for me but I guess we better get sorted for school" Esme smiled at me "she was no trouble she was an angel"

I smirked up at Robert who playfully snapped at my nose, the others started laughing at me, I walked over and picked up my bag, Alice grabbed me by the hand and spun me round

"Wow girl, I told you, you would look good in this" she said pointing to my outfit, I smiled at her

"Robert can Alice come over tonight and I can show her my clothes?" Alice looked at me and I winked she looked round at Robert, "if she would like?" Alice beamed

"I would like very much" I smiled

"Good you can come straight from school; I walked over to Esme and hugged her again,

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast Esme|" she patted me on the back "well you will be wanting this then since you enjoy my food"

I looked at the little brown bag "it's your lunch" "oh thank you" she smiled and I went and stood beside Robert, "right trouble lets go" we headed out the house and into the car,

"Well what do you think?" I asked as we pulled away from the house,

"They are nice people, Carlisle asked if we would like to join them" he answered looking at me instead of the road,

"By we, you mean, you, would you like to join their family?" his frown appeared and he pulled into the side of the road

"What do you mean by that?" he asked still staring at me

"What you said, they wanted us but you're the only vampire not me"

"no I said us because that is what they asked, they know you will join me one day but until then they are happy for you to stay with them as well as me instead of us being alone, and do you think I would even have brought it up if it was just for me" he was getting a bit angry now.

"well you have been alone for so long without your kind and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to" I could hear the low growl in his chest and I felt him grab my hand, I turned to look at him his face wasn't angry as much as it was hurt

"Jade have I not swore to you, time and time again that you're my life that I will never leave you ever and that I don't care how many of my kind appear if they don't accept you then they don't accept me, you're my kid sister and I love you" he leaned over and kissed my cheek resting his cold forehead against my face, I lifted my other hand up and stroked his hair "im sorry I know you will never leave me, and if you want to joint them its fine with me and if you don't that is also fine with me" I heard him inhale deeply then he looked up at me "ok baby we'll talk about this later, lets get to school ok" I nodded and he started the car again,

We arrived at the school just before the rest of the Cullen's did, I saw Bella heading for me she looked as though she was on a mission,

"Where did you get that from I don't remember seeing that in your wardrobe?" she motioned her hand up and down in front of me "It wasn't in my wardrobe Alice gave it to me, I will introduce you to her"

She looked at me then at the new kids heading in our direction, Alice stopped beside Robert and looked round at me,

"Alice this is my best friend Bella" Robert looked at her "not to mention her partner in crime" Bella blushed a little "its not my fault Jade keeps getting caught out by you, god you would think you had special hearing or something" I laughed at that knowing that was exactly the reason I kept getting caught,

Alice stretched her hand out at Bella and shook it. The two of them seemed to be getting on just fine, the rest of the day passed uneventful, even Alice coming over to mines after school was a success, Robert had spent most of the evening chatting to her, they seemed to be getting along perfectly, Robert had even asked her out for a hunt on Friday night, which I thought was kind of twisted, but romantic,

I had made plans with a few of my friends that if Robert was going to be out Fri night, we were going to have a party at Tyler's house as his parents were out, I had discussed this with Robert at lunch on Fri afternoon, he didn't seem to pleased but he wasn't giving up his date with Alice either,

"I don't see your problem Robert im 18 I can go out if I want" I snapped at him from my seat in the canteen

"Im not saying you can't go out im only saying please don't drink to much"

"I never do, that was only that one time and my drink was spiked" I protested

"Jade it has been more than once so don't start the spiked drink crap again, or so help me"

I leaned over the table away from prying ears, well I knew the other vamps at our table would hear but that didn't matter

"listen Robert your not my father and if I want to have a drink I bloody well will and if you were able to drink you would be doing it as well so back off before I show you my anger sunshine"

He sat up away from me and glared at me,

"She can stay at mine tonight Robert if you want since you will be going out" Robert looked at her

"I don't think so Bella, I want her home where I can keep an eye on her, I will just cut my evening short"

I noticed Alice flinch at that, I was about to start in on Robert again when Jasper leaned over the table

"How about I give Jade my cell number then when she's ready to come home I will pick her up and take her to ours where you can collect her?" Alice and Robert both smiled at the same time

"right fine, whatever, god im not a child, but if that's what it takes then so be it but I wont be drinking" Robert gave me his annoying yeah right look and turned and whispered something to Alice,


	3. THE PARTY

FIRSTLY I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT SAYING I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE'S IDEAS OR PEOPLE, I DO OWN ROBERT AND JADE THOUGH LOL

I wore a pale pink tight dress with a black belt and black heeled shoes, I curled my hair and put it up high so it flowed down the back of my neck, Robert insisted on driving me to Tyler's and made me swear I would phone Jasper on his cell,

The party was great the music was great and some one had brought punch and it tasted out of this world, Bella and mike were fooling around on the dance floor and Tyler was trying to get my attention but failing miserably, everyone seemed to be paired of by the end of the night and I was starting to feel lonely not to mention my head was starting to get a little bit fuzzy so I thought I had better call jasper, he answered on the first ring,

"You come get me please" I slurred out

"Yeah honey on my way get you out front" I nodded at the phone as though he could see me this thought sent me into a fit of giggles

********************** Jasper ************************

I had parked the car a few blocks down from this Tyler's house I didn't want to have her to wait to long before I got her it was just after 1 when my phone rang,

"You come get me please" she asked her voice sounded a bit muddled so I presumed she had not paid any attention to the alcohol speech from Robert at lunch,

"Yeah honey on my way get you out front" I replied but all I could hear was her laughing then she hung up,

I was just pulling up the drive when she appeared she had on a lovely pale pink dress hugging her figure a black belt round the middle and quite high shoes on, even her hair looked amazing, she stood staring into the dark singing away to the song that was on, as I pulled up and got out the car, she came towards me but she was quite unsteady on her feet, I put my arm around her waist and helped her to the car she was singing *hero* (Enrique, love that song lol) and giggling every now and then, I got into the car and started the engine taking out my phone and calling Robert,

"Hey man just to let you know I have her" I was sure he could hear her singing in the background,

"Is she sober Jazz" he asked

"Not really, she's had a few" I could hear him growl and Alice telling him it would be fine,

"Jazz she can be a handful when she has had a drink are you sure you're up to this?" I smiled at the thought of this beautiful little creature being to hard to handle,

"Yeah I think I can cope"

"Well she has some strange mood swings, finally if you tuck her up beside you she will fall asleep but I should be back before that" I tried not to laugh

"Sure take your time I will keep her safe" I flipped the phone shut and looked at Jade

"You all right, honey?" I asked as she stared out the window

"Everything he says is all lies im not drunk so he doesn't know what he's talking about big twat" she carried on singing her song getting to the chorus and belting it out, she looked over at me with her smiling eyes, "jazz will you be my hero?" I tried to hide the smile that was trying to explode over my face and looked back at her, "course I will be your hero honey" she smiled at me and returned to singing and staring out the window,

The drive home was fine she mostly sang away to the tunes that came on the radio, waving her hands in the air like she was conducting the music, for some reason it seemed to be all power ballads that came on, she was still in full voice when we arrived at the house, I opened her door and she stepped out then stopped, staring down at her feet "jade honey you ok?" I asked again, she looked up at me with a huge grin,

I want to get these shoes off please help me" I bent over to take her shoes off and she jumped on my back "ok you can go now" she said patting my head, I straighten up and carried her into the house she tucked her head into my neck and I could feel her hot breath on my skin, Emmett and Rose were just leaving for a late night hunt when they saw her,

"Is she ok?" Rose asked

Bella lifted her head from my neck "oh Rosalie, Jasper is my hero and my feet hurt in these shoes" she put her head back into the side of my neck and returned to singing her song, I could feel her whole body move,

"Oh my god she is so wasted, he will kill her when he gets back" Rose whispered to me

"Do you want us to stay with you" Emmett asked

"No I think I can cope with her Robert has told me what to do, is Esme in?"

"Yeah she's in the living room, Carlisle isn't home yet" Rose replied

I carried the singing Bella up and into the living room, Esme was at my side in an instant,

"Why are you carrying her has she hurt herself?" I shook my head "she's drunk," I laughed as Jade got her second wind and started singing again, it was a blessing that nobody in this house was trying to sleep at this time, I placed her down on the couch, she looked up at me then at Esme,

"im starving I could eat a bear" she said between song lines, I burst out laughing and tried to stifle it my hand"

"Well I will go make her something to eat try soak up some of that alcohol"

I looked at Esme "Robert said she has weird mood swings if I tuck her in beside me she settles down" she just nodded and headed for the kitchen,

I sat down beside Jade who seemed to have an endless supply of air in her lungs finally she had sung herself out and I thought she might just go to sleep but she jumped up and started dancing and trying to pull me up with her, thankfully Esme came in with some food for her so she sat down and ate that, telling us all what happened at her party and how much Robert liked Alice and how Alice liked him and how life was going to be just great, Esme took the plate away and I asked her if she would like me to take her to her room, she nodded her head and headed for the stairs, I walked closely behind her in case she tipped backwards, but she only managed to clip her toes on the landing and that was enough for the change in moods to kick in, she cursed like a drunken sailor, we finally got her to the room she pulled all the covers of the bed, then started dancing again and singing, she grabbed her bag and danced into the bathroom, she finally reappeared in her pj's and danced over to her bed, she slumped down on to the bed, I sat beside her hoping the singing and dancing was finished, she move from her position on the bed and leaned against my chest, she wrapped her arms around my waist and settled down, it was only a few minutes till she started whispering about "Robert and telling him not to leave her again" finally she settled down in to a deep sleep and I managed to pull myself away from her, she hugged into the pillow her face was peace full and she had a little smile, I smiled at her and headed down stairs it was nearly 3am, Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room, I plopped myself down on the sofa and looked over at them, "is that her settled now son?" Carlisle asked, I smiled "yeah eventually, she is quite funny she talks in her sleep, she adores Robert but she is still talking about him leaving her" Carlisle smiled at me "she need not worry about that, I don't think Robert could leave her if he tried even though they are brother and sister the bond between them rivals soul mates I can see it in the way he looks at her almost like a father to her" I nodded at him and settled back into the sofa, we could hear Alice and Robert coming through the trees, they sounded happy laughing and they were holding hands when they entered the living room, Esme gave them a huge smile

"I take it your date went well then?" Alice beamed back at her "it was amazing"

Robert kissed her hand and pulled her over to sit beside me, Alice landed on his lap,

"thanks for tonight Jazz I hope she wasn't to much bother for a human she can be quite a handful especially the jumping about, god knows were she gets the energy from" Robert said smiling at me,

"she was no bother, Esme helped me and once she was in her pj's she settled down really quick" I said patting his shoulder, he looked over and smiled at Esme " thank you Esme" she beamed at him

"Robert although we have only known her for a few days she has captured a special place in our hearts and we love her already so you don't need to thank me"

Robert moved Alice from his lap and walked over to Esme leaning down and catching her in a tight embrace, he whispered something into her ear even we couldn't catch but the feeling of love that came from Esme at the time was strong she looked as though she would cry if she could, he released her and returned lifting Alice back up on to his knee,


	4. the morning after

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

God my head hurt, I put it back down on the pillow, the night before came crashing back and I shuddered at the thought of Jasper seeing me like that jumping about like a nutcase, Robert was going to be well pissed, I looked around and noticed the room was the same one I was in last time, I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, showering was not going to happen this morning so I just made do with washing my face and I couldn't even drag a comb through my hair my head was that sore I stumbled back to bed and climbed back under the duvet, where was Robert was he even home yet,

"Robert" I said quietly, it was seconds before the door opened and Robert was beside me on the bed he pulled me gently up to his chest and stroked my hair,

"You alright baby?" I shook my head he laughed quietly,

"Listen Esme has some breakfast ready for you then you can have a couple paracetemol and go back to bed if you want" I nodded

"Will I carry you?" I nodded again these were the perks of having and incredibly strong brother, he gently lifted me from under the duvet and carried me down stairs placing me at the kitchen table, I looked round at Esme she was placing some toast and jam in front of me, "morning Esme im sorry about last night" she smiled at me and sat at the other side of me taking my hand in hers "you have nothing to say sorry about you did nothing wrong now eat your breakfast and then you can settle down on the sofa and we will watch a film" I smiled at that idea it would be nice to spend some time chilling with her I was really beginning to like her a lot and I could definitely see me living here with mama Esme, I laughed at myself with that thought, Esme busied herself in the kitchen and I started eating my toast, Robert leaned into me

"What were you thinking and giggling to yourself?" I smiled and nodded over to Esme

"mama Esme" I whispered he smiled "I think she would like that, she said last night she loves you already" I smiled at the thought of actually having a mum again, Robert was the best brother you could ask for but another female would be nice, I finished eating my toast and looked at Robert

"Is it alright if we chill here today or do you want to go home?" he smiled at me

"Whatever you want baby sis" I smiled back at him

"I take it your date with Alice went ok then?" he didn't need to answer his smile was enough I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

"im really pleased for you, just don't screw it up" he kissed my nose and picked me up from the table and carried me back into the living room and placed me on the couch, Esme appeared behind him with the duvet and threw it over me before handing me the TV remote, I handed it to Robert and settled down on the couch my head on Roberts lap, there was some sports thing on, I closed my eyes, I felt Robert tense under me I opened my eyes and noticed Alice standing in front of me, so this was the reason he tensed, I laughed quietly, "Jade do you mind if Robert comes out with me for a while? If you want you can come to"

I looked up at Robert "on you go I'll be fine here" he looked down and kissed me on the nose

"Thanks baby, do you want anything back?" I just shook my head which was a bad idea as my brain hadn't connected to my skull yet, Esme appeared in front of me with some water and painkillers, I smiled and took them from her, letting Robert up, before I could lie back down, Esme had sat in his place and pulled my head down on her lap and started gently stroking my hair, it felt really good, I just settled back down and closed my eyes again, I could still feel her hand on my head, I thought I would ask her about her new name, I opened my eyes and looked up at her she smiled at me and stroked my cheek

"You ok honey, do you need anything?" I shook my head only not so hard this time

"I was wondering if you would mind me calling you mama Esme?" she looked at me and her hand froze on my cheek, then she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek,

"I would love for you to call me that and in return I will call you my daughter is that ok with you?" I smiled "I would like that mama Esme" she started stroking my hair again and I turned my head on her lap and closed my eyes again,

I didn't know how long I had been out but the knee I was lying on felt different, I turned and looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me, "you ok there?" I smiled and stretched still sprawling over the top of him, "yeah I feel much better thanks Jazz, how long I been out for?"

"Well it's just after 7 so a while I guess, my stomach rumbled and I laughed,

"Mum is in the kitchen making your dinner then we are all going to play baseball you coming?"

I nodded and sat up, without thinking I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"What was that for?" he asked

"Last night, thanks for taking care of me" he smiled and kissed my cheek back "not a problem little one"

I smiled at him and wandered into the kitchen only noticing that I was still in my pj's, but I was also starving, mama Esme was standing in the kitchen with her back to me,

I sat down at the table and she placed a huge bowl of soup in front of me,

"I have some left to take to the baseball game later so you should be ok and I have asked Robert to bring you some clothes over ok honey"

I nodded and got stuck into my dinner, god this woman could cook, once I finished I excused myself and headed for a shower, by the time I came out Robert was sitting on my bed with some clothes next to him, "where did you get these from?" he smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"Alice wanted to thank you for letting her go out with me today even though you weren't feeling to great and to say thank you for making Esme so happy"

I smiled at the thought of Esme's smile when I asked her,

"I thought we could talk for a few minutes, if that's ok or do you want to get dressed first?"

I smiled at him and sat beside him on the bed wrapping my arm around his waist

"What's on your mind brother dearest?" he kissed my nose and pulled me on to his lap making sure my towel stayed in place,

"I spoke with a Alice today and found out some interesting things about them, Edward can read minds but he cant read yours, but we don't know why and Jasper can feel emotions and change how your feeling and Alice can see visions of the future, I know you wont be surprised with them having gifts but I thought I should ask you before I tell them about us, also have you given any more thought to us becoming part of their family, I know its quick for a human mind but our minds work differently and we become attached much quicker and with stronger bonds"

I smiled up at him "well firstly you can tell her about us and I have kind of fallen for them myself especially mama Esme I know you have done a brilliant job raising me and I love you more than life itself but I miss having a mum and I think she would be perfect for the job also the rest of the family isn't to bad either"

He kissed me on the cheek and squeezed me into his chest,

"Although you have a vampire gift, how are you going to explain mine when im still human?" he hugged me again and kissed the top of my head,

"I think Carlisle will be best to understand it"

"Do you think he will understand what it is I can see around people?"

I felt Robert nod his head into mine, "well let me get dressed and we will go speak to him"

I jumped of Robert's knee and picked up the clothes, Robert was just about to leave when Alice flew past him and lifted me up of the floor in her arms

"Alice human need to breathe" she let me go and pulled me into a gentler hug

"I can't believe your going to be my little sister" she kissed me on the cheek

"Alice can you keep it a secret until we're ready to tell the others?" Robert asked from the door,

Alice nodded and bounced up and down with me still encased in her arms, I felt Robert beside me and take Alice by the waist and kissed her on the neck she let go of me and he lifted her on to his hips and winked at me as they both left me to get dressed,


	5. getting to know you

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

After I was dressed in jeans, trainers and a heavy jumper, I put my hair up and grabbed my phone, I had a text from Bella telling me she was still dying and I would either hear form her tomorrow or see her at school on Monday, I flipped my phone closed and smiled at the thought of her still trying to recover, I headed down the hall and saw Carlisle's door open and Robert standing inside talking to Carlisle, I knocked on the door and Carlisle motioned for me to come in, I close the door behind me and sat down in front of his huge desk, Carlisle moved round to sit in front of us and Robert sat down beside me,

"Well Robert, Bella what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked smiling widely at us,

"Well Carlisle, Alice explained about your gifts this morning and I wondered if perhaps we could talk about these"

Carlisle looked a little worried "I hope the gifts have not swayed you against our family we only use them to protect ourselves"

I smiled at him "of course they haven't but we have some unusual things ourselves and we thought you could maybe explain them to us" he nodded and moved to sit at the front of the desk leaning against it and stared at us to begin, Robert smiled at me and started explaining,

"well my gift as you call it Carlisle is to make someone feel incredible pain as if they are burning, like you, I have had to use it a couple of times to defend myself but I prefer not to, it takes a lot out of me when used for long periods"

Carlisle looked amazed "do you know Jane of the volturi?" we both shook our heads

"let me explain she has the same gift as you but she uses it as part of the guard, you do know about the guard don't you?" I noticed Robert nod his head

"my creator told me of them when I was getting ready to leave him he warned me to keep under the radar or they would capture me and possibly kill my family if they found out what I was"

I gasped at this as Robert had never told me any of this, he looked round with his (I will explain later look)

I looked back up at Carlisle who now smiled at me "you see Jade, our world is supposed to be secret but I think we could live in peace if the volturi guard would let us, anyway Jane is part of the guard and her gift is amazing do you know how strong your gift is?"

Robert looked down at his feet; I leaned over and took his hand from his lap

"Its ok, I will tell him" I looked round at Carlisle

"I was attacked a few years ago by a vampire his name was James he bit me but Robert managed to suck the venom back out of me"

I lifted up my jumper to reveal a scar just under my left breast and then pulled the waist band of my trousers down to reveal another one on my hip, I felt Robert constrict his hand in mine as I showed Carlisle the scars, I let go of his hand and placed my palm onto his cheek calming him down instantly,

Carlisle looked at me then at Robert, "Robert couldn't get passed James mate to get to me or James but suddenly James stood up and started screaming then he ripped his own arm of and then his leg until he was just a torso his mate ran to him and grabbed the pieces before fleeing that's when I blacked out from the pain and I woke in Robert's arms"

"If I concentrate on a part of the body I can fill it with so much pain you will rip it of just to be free of it or I can just make you writhe in pain but the first is normally more efficient"

I kept my hand on Robert's cheek while he spoke and he leaned into it,

Carlisle nodded and turned back to me "that is amazing Robert you definitely have a very powerful gift, but Jade I think you have a gift as well do you not?" I smiled at him and felt Robert kiss my palm as he took my hand from his face but kept a hold of it,

"well I seem to be able to calm Robert even when he is in a blind fury, I stumbled across him feeding once when I was out walking not noticing how far I had gone when I knew Robert was to far gone in the hunt he approached me and was fighting with his inner self to attack me, I reached up and touched his cheek he immediately calmed and found his temper gone although he grounded me for nearly 6 months he wasn't in a bad mood"

Carlisle took my hand from Robert and felt my palm "amazing, could we see if it would work on any other vampires"

"of course Carlisle but there is more, I see strange shapes and colours around people and I know if they mean us harm by the colours do you know what that means?"

I was pleased to see Carlisle nod "jade you are what we call a seer you see our essence I would like to think my colours are fairly bright" I nodded

"Yes you are a nice orange colour like Robert only he has some yellow through it"

I suddenly realised what the yellow was "Alice and Jasper and Edward have the same yellow I think that must mean they have a gift?" Carlisle nodded

"yes and if they use their gift for evil it will not be yellow I fear, I think if you become one of us your gift will change and you will probably be like my old friend Elizar who can tell what kind of gift each person has so that will be interesting, also this would explain why Edward can only read your mind sometimes, as a seer you have the ability to block or open your mind"

He squeezed my hand and placed his other on Roberts shoulder "now that we have that out of the way is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Robert looked at me and nodded "we would like to take your offer of joining your family if its still there?" Carlisle's face became split in the middle with the huge smile that appeared "of course its still there and I would be delighted to have you both as my son and daughter and I know a few others who are going to be thrilled you have decided to join us, eternity is to long not to have a family"

he leaned down and kissed my forehead "welcome to the family Jade my new youngest daughter" he turned and shook Roberts hand and pulled him up into a hug "welcome son"

Robert patted him on the back "thank you Carlisle or shall I call you dad" Carlisle smiled

"Whatever you are happy with son" I jumped up and hugged Robert "can we go tell mama Esme"

He nodded and the three of us walked out of the room Robert lifted me into a hug and flitted down the stairs with me,

We walked into the living room and everyone was seated on the sofas, Alice could hardly contain herself she looked like she was ready for bursting, Carlisle clapped his hands and everyone looked at him

"Jade and Robert have some thing they wish to discuss with the family and I thought the sooner we get it out in the open the sooner we can get on with our game"

everyone looked at Robert and then at me, "Alice explained to me this morning about the gifts that each of you have and I wish to let you know that we also possess gifts but we rarely use them, well I rarely use mine but Jade is a different matter" Robert said smiling at me,

Esme gasped "how can Jade have gifts already?"

Carlisle looked round at them, "while most humans possess some unnatural things Jade's are quite strong she is a seer this Edward explains why you can only read her when she wants you to"

I noticed Edward nod "but that is not her most unique gift and she has gracefully allowed me to try an experiment" he looked back at me

"I think the best way to show you would be to do it one at a time, Jasper Alice said you can change emotions?" Jasper nodded and smiled at me

"Would you be able to make each individual feel anger?" he nodded again and looked a little wary

"Well Carlisle would you like to go first or should I show you with Robert?"

Carlisle looked at me then at Robert

"It's ok Carlisle I will go first if you wouldn't mind letting Jade stand behind you just in case?"

Carlisle moved so that he was between Robert and me, I noticed Jasper get up and move behind Robert, he placed his hand on Roberts back and must have begun because I saw the gold in Roberts eyes change to onyx black and he began snarling and sniffing the air smelling for my blood, everyone tensed including Carlisle as Robert began to sink to his crouch position, I leaned round Carlisle and placed my hand on Roberts cheek I could feel his anger in my hand Jazz moved away from him, he was still snarling but it was as if he was frozen now, I moved from behind Carlisle and placed my other hand on his cheek within seconds he stood up from his crouch and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead, everyone was silent

"I could feel the calm coming from you through his body as though you were channelling your energy through him" Jasper said staring at me,

"Well who is next?" Alice bounced up

"Me I want to try" I smiled at her and moved to stand behind Robert,

Jasper touched her back and my pixie friend was gone only a snarling clawing animal was in front of me,

I leaned round Robert and touched her cheek, Alice froze then I placed my other hand on her cheek and she instantly stood up and pulled me into a hug,

"Truly amazing" Carlisle announced,

everyone had a go even Carlisle and gentle Esme who wasn't gentle for long she was more ferocious looking than Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie tried and even Jasper filled his self with enough fury it took a little longer to bring Jazz down but he came down eventually and that only left Emmett he looked a little worried

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked looking at him

"Im not sure you could control me with my size compared to yours?" I smiled

"Well there are enough vampires in here to hide me if it doesn't work and Jazz can make you happy instead of angry so let's go"

he smiled and stood up, this time Edward, Robert and Carlisle stood in front of me while Jasper made Emmett angry, he truly was a beast when he wanted to be, I leaned between Edward and Robert and placed my hand on his cheek I stroked it gently he stared at me not moving only growling I pushed passed Robert and placed my other hand on his cheek still staring into his eyes the gold returned and he lifted his hand to cover mine

"Your so warm jade" I smiled at him as he caught me in a bear hug, finally everyone settled back down and looked amazed

"Robert's gift is similar to Jane's only more powerful he can make you want to rip your limbs of trying to hide from the pain that is why he doesn't use it" Carlisle spoke, then looked back at us

"There is something else you wish to discuss"

I nodded and looked at Esme she smiled back "I asked Esme this morning if I could call her mama Esme and now I think of it I don't really like that"

I noticed Esme's smile fall and I walked over to her taking her hands in mine "I think mum is better"

She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace almost snapping me in two "mum need to breathe"

She loosened her hold and kissed my head then my cheek "you had me worried there, does that mean you are going to stay with us?" I nodded my head and everyone cheered pulling Robert and I into hugs and welcoming us to the family,


	6. the game

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

After everyone had settled down, we were all gathered in the sitting room, I was sitting in between Jasper and Robert with Alice's legs draped over me since she was sitting on Roberts knee, it felt really good to be part of a family especially one this big,

Alice clapped her hands then threw her arms around Robert's neck "time to play baseball" she squealed,

we all laughed at her reaction which made her stick out her bottom lip, which only made us all laugh at her again, finally she bounced up and pulled Robert up with her,

"the storm is coming in about 20 minutes so if we hurry we can be there for it starting and Jade it will not rain at our bit so you should be ok" I smiled at her and stood up,

"well give me few minutes to get my coat and hat and we can go" she jumped up and down with Robert still holding her by the waist, it was strange to see this new glow on my brothers face, since he met Alice its as though he was missing something but has now found it, I headed up to the room I had been using and looked about, this was going to be my room mum said, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face,

I looked in the bag of clothes that Robert had brought for me and found my jacket but he hadn't packed my a hat, I walked out the room and noticed Jasper's room was across the hall from me, he was pulling on his baseball top and I noticed his muscles and how power full his upper body looked, I knocked on the door and he turned to look at me "yes Jade, can I help you?"

I smiled at him "I was wondering if you have a hat I can borrow please?" he smiled and leaned over his bed and handed me one, "thank you Jazz"

I turned to head out the room and I felt him beside me, "I'll get you down" he said sorting my hair into my hat, when we reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was getting ready to go, Esme had a flask and a tub which I assumed would have food in it, she placed it in a back pack and handed it to me, I put it on and zipped up my jacket,

Emmett and Edward had bats and the balls and Carlisle had something that looked like base markers, once everyone was ready we started heading out the door,

Robert stopped beside me and went to take my hand, but Jasper stepped up

"Robert I can take her if you want to run with Alice?" he offered,

Robert looked at me and smiled "is that ok honey?" I nodded and took Jasper's hand, he lifted me up on to his back and we took of after the others with Robert and Alice bringing up the rear.

The clearing was lovely, it wasn't long before the sky darkened over and the first roll of thunder echoed of the trees, I had been given the job of umpire, which I was glad of as initially I thought I was just going to have to watch but being involved was much better, the game went on for what seemed like ages,

I decided to let mum take my place and I walked over to a little rock and opened my bag,

Esme had packed me sandwiches and soup, I sat eating and drinking watching the others run about, Robert was beaming from ear to ear, everyone was laughing and Edward kept trying to cheat but they were all thinking strange things as they each took there turn, which kept putting him off,

I was just finishing the last of my sandwich when Jasper came to sit beside me, "you having fun?" I nodded since my mouth was full, he laughed at me and settled down beside me,

I felt a slight shiver as the breeze grew a little stronger, Robert appeared beside me and pulled off his jumper leaving just his t-shirt and handed it to me, I pulled it on over my coat and wrapped my arms around me, "thanks, why are you even wearing this?"

He laughed "Alice said you would get cold and you would not bring anymore clothes with you"

I laughed at her as she bounced about the field, he kissed the top of my head and ran after her, I smiled at them playing on the park,

"They look happy don't you think, Alice has never seemed so happy" I nodded at Jasper

"neither has Robert, he has only ever had me and now he doesn't have to be alone" another breeze blew into me and I snuggled into Jasper's side, he put his arm around me and pulled me up close to him turning me slightly to hide me from the breeze, I began to let my mind wander and I noticed how nicely I fitted into Jasper's side, then my mind flipped back to the site of him changing his top this evening, I felt him stiffen beside me, I looked up at him "are you ok, do you want me to move?" he pulled me in tighter beside him, "no im fine it was just some of your feelings there were a bit strong, what were you thinking or to be more specific who were you thinking of" I smiled and felt myself blush a little, "I was just dreaming of no one in particular" he laughed quietly, I turned to concentrate on the game instead of thinking of Jasper's naked chest and arms (oh crap im doing it again) "Jade do you mind thinking about something else" Jasper chuckled, I focused back on the game not letting my mind wander any more,


	7. meet bella

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thankyou to CraneAndFalconForever **__**they noticed I have mixed up the names in a couple of chapters I will def try to fix that as soon as xx **_

_**Thankyou also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

I opened my eyes and saw the trees fly past me, I didn't need to look to see who was carrying me home, I would know Roberts sweet scent any where, I snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply,

"You alright honey?" his angel voice whispered,

"Yeah im fine, where's Alice?"

"She has gone for a hunt with Jasper and Edward, I thought I should take you home tonight let you settle down before we start our new life" I smiled at that thought,

"Do you mean our house?"

"Yes is that ok?" I nodded into his chest and felt his arms tighten around me,

I must have dozed off again, when I woke up the sun was coming through the curtains and I was wrapped in the duvet still in Robert's jumper, I was melting, I got up and pulled the jumper of along with my other clothes and headed in for a shower,

I found Robert sitting on the sofa putting some cd's into a box,

"Morning honey, you sleep ok?" he asked before I entered the room,

"Yeah I slept well except for nearly melting in your jumper, what you up to anyway?" he showed me the box,

"I thought I would start packing some of my stuff, you could start yours later if you want"

I nodded and wandered in to the kitchen "what's for eating in this place" I heard him laugh

"Esme has sent over a plateful of stuff for you to heat up she said no daughter of hers was cooking her own breakfast"

I looked around and saw the huge plate of food sitting on the unit, god I loved that women,

I would end up like a balloon staying with them, once I had fixed myself some food I headed back into the living room,

"Where is Alice this morning?" I asked sitting down,

"You mean, where is Alice? this afternoon and in answer to your question she is giving us some time and space" I smiled

"She didn't have to do that" he looked away from his cd's and looked up at me,

"Actually she did, I asked her to" I swallowed my food and looked back at him

"Why would you do that? What's wrong has something happened?" he smiled at me

"When did something have to happen for me to want to spend some time with my baby sister?" I smiled back at him and started eating,

My mobile vibrated from the table, I looked at the caller I.D it was Bella,

"Hey Bells what's going on?" I could hear her crying

"Bella what's happened?" she took a deep breath

"I stayed in yesterday I wasn't feeling to good and I texted you mind?" I nodded into the phone

"Yeah I got your text last night, I was dying as well but that's no reason to cry" she sobbed again

"that's not why im crying, im crying because Mike went outlast night without me got drunk again and ended up kissing Jessica bloody Stanley" I gasped into the phone,

"Oh bells im so sorry" she sobbed again,

"Jade can I come to yours please?" I looked over at Robert and he nodded his head,

"yeah course you can I will phone Alice and get her to pick up some comfort food" she sobbed again "thanks Jade tell Robert thank you as well and I will see you shortly" I flipped my phone shut and looked at Robert

"So much for our family time" he smiled

"Ok lets make it quick, Jade are you really sure about moving in with the Cullen's?" I looked at him

"Well are you sure about it" I asked before answering, he nodded

"Well if your sure then im sure" he smiled,

"One last thing ok, do you feel I ignore you when im with Alice? If you ever do feel that will you tell me, I might love Alice but you're my baby sister and I cant loose you ever" I smiled at him

"No, im not ignored, and if you do I will pull you for it and you are my big brother and I love you heep's and don't ever want to loose you either" he got up from the couch and pulled me into a big hug,

"Jade get the door Alice is here" I looked at him

"I was just going to phone her" I pulled the door open and Alice stood with 2 large bags of junk food,

"How did you know that?" she smiled and tapped her forehead, she breezed past me and headed for the kitchen stopping to catch a kiss from Robert on the way,

Robert looked at the front door again and picked up his box, "im going to go pack some of my stuff in my room, Bella is here" before I could open the door, Alice breezed past me and opened the door pulling Bella into a hug before she had a chance to knock the door,

once she felt Alice's arms around her she started bawling her eyes out, Alice quickly pulled her to the sofa as Robert kissed my cheek quickly and flew up the stairs before Bella could even register he was there,

4 hours later, 2 tubs' of ice cream and god knows how much chocolate later, Bella had stopped crying and was now feeling a bit better,

we had managed to convince her that Mike was a twat and Jessica wasn't worth speaking about, Alice had told Bella she would be staying at ours tonight she didn't want her being alone, she would pick up her school bag in the morning so everything was sorted,

Robert returned from upstairs, he managed to pack all his stuff and mine and was now starting to get ready to move it to the Cullen's,

Bella looked at the boxes "what's happening, where are you going?" she sounded panicky,

I smiled at her and took her hand "Bella you know how our parents are dead" she nodded

"Well Alice's dad has asked us to live with them instead of being alone and since Robert has split with his girlfriend and started dating Alice we thought we might as well" she nodded again and looked at Robert

"Im sorry to hear about your girlfriend" Robert smiled at her

"thanks bell's but it wasn't meant to be, I have found Alice now so im sure you will find your true love now that you are single" she smiled at him and stood up going to give him a hug

"Thanks Robert that means a lot, you are like the big brother I never had" he hugged her back and kissed her gently on the cheek,

The door opened and Edward and Jasper came in, Jasper looked at Robert

"Alright bro you got the boxes ready then?" Robert nodded and pointed to the stairs,

I smiled at Jasper as he passed, he kissed my cheek "all right little one?" I smiled at him again and felt that weird tingle again, I don't think he noticed but I certainly did, Edward came up behind him and smiled at me but he was looking at Bella,

"Are you ok? You look as though you have been crying?"

"She's fine she has just dumped her twat of a boyfriend" Alice said before Bella could answer,

Edward shook his head "well I don't know what he did but he is a fool making you cry"

Bella blushed and Edward stroked her cheek very gently

"you have a lovely colour" she blushed even harder and Edward laughed quietly moving away from her towards Jasper and Robert, they started walking slowly out of the house with the boxes, I looked at Alice at this speed it would take all night,

"Why don't we head home and leave them to it before we get asked to help" Alice smiled at us, we both nodded and I saw Robert wink at her,

It wasn't long before the boys arrived home, mum had already fed us and Alice had gotten some pj's for Bells, we had explained everything about the vile Mike to mum and Rose,

Rose was furious she was going to kill him if he so much as looked at Bells at school, she was definitely a big sister worth having, we were all sitting in the living room watching the TV after our showers and had gotten changed for bed,

I didn't hear them come down stairs after packing our stuff in our new rooms, I felt the chill of Roberts breath on the back of my neck as he leaned round the sofa to kiss my cheek,

"Alright honey, did you miss me?" I looked at him

"Not really, did you miss me?" he shrugged

"Didn't even notice you were gone" I smiled back at him, he settled himself down on the floor pulling Alice down on to his knee,

Emmett appeared next "hey Jade, my new little sister how you doing?" I smiled at him as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug,

"Im fine brother bear" he laughed at his nickname and went and settled down on the little sofa with Rose pulled across him,

Esme and Carlisle sat on the recliner Esme was sitting wrapped around him they were such a cute couple,

I looked at Bella she was wrapped under the duvet that Alice insisted we wrap around us so we didn't get cold we were leaning with our backs to the sofa it was like little make shift beds, she turned and smiled at me, leaning over a bit towards me,

"you are so lucky to get to live here they are so nice, I love them already" I smiled at her and nodded even though she thought she was whispering I knew everyone could hear her and I was sure I saw a little smile appear on mums face,

I was too busy looking at mum I didn't notice Jasper coming in he pulled the quilt from the side of me and slipped under it sitting next to me on the floor,

"Hey little one, do you mind sharing?" I turned and looked at him, "no but don't steal all my warmth"

He smiled and pulled me closer so I was leaning against him instead of the sofa"

I rested my head back and he kissed the top of my head and I definitely felt the tingle again, I felt sorry for Bella here we were all paired off, (well you know what I mean) all sitting with someone and she is under the quilt alone, I felt my hair being ruffled and looked up to see Edward standing there,

"Earth to Jade" I smiled, he looked at Bella,

"Bella do you mind if I sit with you since this lot make me feel lonely?" she looked around at us and smiled "course Edward" he smiled

"I must warn you I have been outside so im really cold" she shrugged

"Well you will get colder if you stand there" he slipped under the cover and snuggled beside her,

I knew he would be really cold to her I could feel Jasper's chilly skin against mine but I was used to it and found it very comforting,

Bella didn't even flinch when Edward pulled her into him she just took a deep breath and settled down into his chest, I noticed Edward look over at me, and I remembered his gift so I thought I would try it,

(Edward can you really hear me if I try?) he looked around at me and gently nodded his head,

I smiled at him (do you like Bella?)

He smiled and nodded gently again, I couldn't help but smile at him,

(Does she like you?) He frowned and shrugged his shoulders slightly,

(How can you not tell cant you see her mind?) he shook his head

(well I will quiz her later and find out for you) he smiled and looked back towards the TV, as Bella yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest, his arm came up around her and pulled her in tighter, she actually looked quite happy sitting there beside him,

without thinking I lay further back into Jazz and stretched my leg over his, again with the tingling, I was going to have to find out what this was, I saw Edward smile at me before turning around to see the TV again,

Robert was whispering in Alice's ear and every now and then she would giggle quietly, Emmett and Rose got up and wished everyone good night, and headed up towards the stairs but I was sure I heard the back door closing instead, they must be away for a hunt,

Robert looked at the clock "Jade its getting quite late maybe you should head up as well honey" I nodded and yawned and looked at Bella she was sleeping peacefully on Edwards chest, she probably hadn't had much sleep in the past two days,

I sat up slightly and looked at Edward, "why cant you read her, do you think she is a seer?" I whispered,

He looked round at the rest of the family and shook his head,

"I don't know can you see her?" I nodded

"Yes she is pure white with just a little hint of yellow so she has some sort of gift,"

He looked at Jasper "what about you?"

"Yes she is content just now but she was upset earlier" we all turned and looked at Alice

"Yes I saw her in a vision with Jade but I haven't had one of her on her own yet"

Carlisle looked at her "perhaps like Jade she has a gift as a human, maybe she is a shield she cant be a seer as they do not have colours around them Jade so you would know if she was like you"

I looked up at my new dad, "what do you mean a shield dad is that bad?" he smiled at his name,

"No honey a shield is when you can protect your mind and if I am right I doubt that Roberts gift would work on her"

Robert looked alarmed "im now going to try and find out"

Carlisle chuckled "I know that, I would never have asked you to be my son if I thought you capable of that but I think we shall keep an eye on how things turn out for Bella, Edward am I right in thinking you have feelings for her"

Edward looked down at Bella's sleeping form and stroked her cheek,

"yes I think I do, but what can I do about it, our kind can not be around humans without endangering them" I laughed a little "Edward how can that be true, I was raised by one and now I sit in a room filled with your kind" he looked at Robert

"Is it possible?" Robert smiled

"I watched Jade since she was five and I trained myself not to think of her as food she was and is my life, it was hard sometimes especially when she came to stay with me and she would fall or cut herself, she was only ten so it happened a lot but once you tell your inner demon she is not on the food list it is just a matter of getting stronger, im sure you are all feeling the burn just now with Jade and Bella here and have done for the past week with Jade in such close company" everyone but Carlisle nodded,

"Exactly so why haven't you tried to kill her? Jazz you are the closest after me to her why haven't you killed her, Alice you are her best friend why haven't you killed her?" I looked at them

"Because she is family and I love her" Alice said looking at me then to Edward,

"I have felt the burn, I am feeling it now in fact but I can not allow myself to think of her that way or Bella as she lies here beside us totally trusting" Jasper said,

Robert looked at Edward "it is possible but you must be strong and im sure you are or you would already have tried to kill her, but you must remember she doesn't know what we are"

Edward nodded taking it all in; I pulled the quilt from me and started to stand up.

"well if you don't mind I think I will call it a night some of us need sleep" Jazz stood up looking at Robert, "Robert would you mind speaking with me for a few seconds please?" I looked at Robert then at Jazz, Robert moved Alice from his knee and left the room with him, I looked down at the sleeping Bella,

"Edward, are you taking her up or will I wake her?" Edward looked up at me,

"I will take her that way she can sleep" he carefully got up lifting Bella's sleeping form with him and flitted up stairs with Alice close on his heels,

Robert and Jazz came back into the room smiling, "night Jade I, Jazz would like to talk to you"

I looked at jazz "well if your coming up to talk to me you can just take me up" I said yawning again, before I knew it he had swept me of my feet, but walked human pace to the stairs,

"Jade I would like to ask you something" I looked up at his face,

"Course Jazz what is it" he looked down into my eyes and I noticed how beautiful his were,

"I was wondering If you would be my girlfriend" I inhaled deeply and looked back up at his face, his expression was a little worried,

"Jazz I thought you would never ask" I said kissing his chin, he leaned down and caught my lips with his, gently kissing me, the tingling was strong this time almost taking my breath away, he pulled back and looked at me,

"Do you feel that weird tingling when you touch me? I have wanted to ask since the first time at the car"

I nodded "I thought it was just me, what is it?" he smiled and kissed me quickly again,

"I think it might be love" I smiled up at him as we entered my room were Alice, Edward and Bella were , "cool" I whispered into his ear, he gently placed me on my bed and tucked me in, I laughed at him

"Jazz I can tuck myself in, thanks" he smiled at me and kissed my nose,

"No girlfriend of mine will tuck herself in" I saw Edward wink at me and Alice clapped her hands together causing Bella to wake up,

"What's going on you lot?" she looked about her to see who else was in the room,

"Jazz has asked Jade to go out with him" she sat upright in her bed and looked at us,

"Uh that's so sweet you will make a cute couple"

Robert appeared in the door way and patted jazz on the back

"I told you not to worry that she would say yes"

I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck as he settled down on the bed beside me kissing my cheek

"My baby sister isn't so babyish any more" I hugged him tighter

"You'll always be my big brother" he kissed me on the forehead this time,

I let go of his neck and snuggled under my covers, I felt tired and knew school was only a few hours away, I noticed that Bella had also settled down and Edward kissed her forehead wishing her a good nights sleep, everyone got up and started to leave the room except Robert and Jazz,

Jazz leaned in and kissed my cheek "see you in the morning little one" I smiled back at him,

Robert looked down at me "been quite a few weeks hasn't it?" I nodded my head and he smiled down at me leaning into my ear

"Are you ok with all of this?" I nodded into his neck and felt him kiss my cheek, he smiled over at Bella and left the room putting the light out as he went,

I was just about to close my eyes when Bella turned in her bed "Jade spill what did I miss?"

I looked over at her, "Jasper just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes that was it" she gave me a wide smile

"Im so happy for you at least one of us gets a happy ending" I looked at her

"Bella what do you think about Edward" she blushed a little,

"I kind of like him I mean I know I just finished with Mike but it's a strange different kind of feeling I get with Edward it's like a little shock when he touches me, I never felt that with mike"

I laughed quietly, "what are you laughing at, I know it sounds weird" I smiled

"no it doesn't sound weird its just funny because that's what I could feel when Jasper touched me and I wondered what it was Jasper said it was probably love" she blushed and smiled at me,

"Night Bella"

"Night jade"

I was having a lovely dream about being on the beach with Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's, when I felt myself being lifted from my bed and sat upright,

I opened my eyes and found Robert in front of me, "Jade I have been calling on you for the past half hour you are going to be late,"

I nodded my head and padded into the toilet, once showered, dressed and good to go, I walked into the kitchen finding Bella already eating breakfast, she was discussing Romeo and Juliet with Edward, Edward looked up at me and I replayed the conversation I had with Bella in my head I saw him smile and wink at me before turning back to Bella

Esme placed food in front of me and I dug into it without even looking at my plate, I could see Jasper walking through the back garden towards the kitchen, he truly was amazing he held himself like some kind of general and his body was covered in toned muscle his blond hair was messy and hung around his face and he had the most amazing smile, I couldn't help grin like a kid in a candy shop when he entered the kitchen staring at me, he took two steps and he was by my side,

I quickly swallowed my mouthful of food as his lips crushed against mine the electricity flowing between us, "morning little one"

I just stared I couldn't answer him I was lost in his eyes and didn't really see any need to find my way back, he kissed me again and I felt his fingers brush down the side of my face, I blinked and smiled at him, "morning to you to" the moment was broken by Roberts voice

"if your not out here in five seconds then you are walking to school" I pushed my seat out and stood up, Jazz took my hand as we walked out,

Robert handed me my bag and looked at Bella, "Bella honey you can ride with Alice and me this morning to go get your bag, Jade you ride with Jazz and Edward ok,

I nodded and looked at Emmett "who do you ride with?" Emmett laughed "Rose who else silly"

I looked at Rose she smiled and pulled us through the door, Esme's voice followed us out we turned to see her standing with two bags "do you want your lunch dears?"

He handed a bag to me and gave one to Bella; she kissed Bella on the forehead

"don't you worry about that boy honey they will take care of you, she turned Bella around to face all of us, we all stood staring at her and smiled she turned and climbed in to the car then Robert and Alice followed,

I got into the car with jazz; Edward was already in the back,

When we arrived at the school I saw mike standing with Tyler and Eric but no Jessica, he looked lost but that was his problem,

I noticed Edward glare at him and Mike looked at his feet, Jazz came round the corner of the car and clasped his hand into mine, we saw Rose's car was already in the car park and her and Emmett where making out in the car,

I smiled and looked away as Robert's car pulled up in to the space next to us, Robert got out and walked round helping Alice and then Bella out, Mike looked at her and Bella stared back,

I tugged on Jaspers arm, he looked down at me, "what?" I leaned up to his ear

"What is she feeling?" he turned to Bella,

"She is sad and hurt but also angry and the anger seems to be taking over"

I nodded my head and looked back at Mike, he patted Tyler on the shoulder and walked over to Bella, Robert growled under his breath, I looked round at him and grabbed his hand, his face instantly calmed, when I looked back mike was already in front of Bella, it looked as though he was trying to explain,

Edward tensed behind me, I looked around at him "what's wrong?" he nodded towards mike

"He is thinking if Bella takes him back great, but if not Jessica isn't here to see him talking to her and he will just stay with her when she arrives"

I felt my own anger take over and Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back trying to send me calming waves but I was still angry,

Edward gently squeezed past me and walked over towards Bella, I couldn't hear what he whispered in her ear but she spun round and stared at him, he nodded his head,

She looked back at mike and lifted her hand and caught him on the jaw, turning she took Edwards hand and headed towards the school,

I stared after them not knowing what happened, we all walked towards the school but I noticed Robert had stepped over beside mike, I saw the colour drain from Mike's face and he hurried back to Tyler and Eric, This was going to be a long day, Jasper pulled me along and I followed the rest of them into the school, when we got into the halls I looked for Robert he was kissing Alice goodbye,

"Robert what did you say?" everyone looked round at Robert,

"I just told him to stay away from Bella as she is now part of my family and if I saw him anywhere near her they would identify him by his dental records"

Bella walked over to Robert and threw her arms around his neck "thanks Robert"

Robert patted her back, the bell rang and we all started heading our separate ways, Jasper gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and tapped my ass as I walked away from him, Bella laughed when I squealed, we headed to form class and Mike normally sat beside Bella and I sat behind but today I sat beside Bella,

Mike just looked at us and sat behind he didn't try to speak to Bella again, after form we headed out to the hall and Jessica caught up with mike and wrapped herself round him, she glared over at Bella,

I was about to go over and rip her a new head, when Edward appeared from round the corner and caught Bella around the waist again he whispered into her ear and she turned to him and he wrapped his other arm around her waist and she snuggled into his neck,

I noticed Mike pull Jessica away, his face looked furious, I looked over at Edward and Bella they just started laughing, "What are you two up to?"

Bella turned round and looked at me, "what I don't know what you mean"

She smiled at me and Edward laughed quietly,

"Jade, whatever do you mean?" he said trying to contain his laughter,

The next bell rang and they hurried to class, with me following on behind them, I headed in to biology and sat at my usual seat next to Edward, he was staring out the window,

I gently touched his arm and he spun round to look at me, "what are you and Bella up to?" he smiled at me "after Mike's little performance this morning and the end of the last class we decided to play him at his own game so if he try's to make Bella jealous then I will help her return the favour"

I nodded and looked back at the teacher, the class past quite quietly, I spend most of the following class thinking about Jasper, I missed him already and I still had another hour to go before I saw him, I knew my first assumption about school was correct this was going to be a long day, my next class was gym,

I had this with mike, normally we would partner up but I decided to ask Angela if she would team up with me, she looked over at Mike and nodded her head, even though we weren't really good friends we hung about a bit with Bella so she was also annoyed about his behaviour

"Is Bella ok?" I smiled at her

"Yeah she is fine; I think she is taking a shine to Edward Cullen"

Angela smiled "well I hope he treats her better than that idiot" she looked in Mike's direction,

We started running and I could hear another class heading towards us from the field opposite our teacher stopped and started speaking to the other teacher,

I looked round to see if I knew anyone from the other class when a pair of extremely strong arms wrapped around my waist lifting me of the ground, I gasped in surprise and looked into perfect honey colour eyes, "did you miss me darling?" he whispered in my ear, I could only manage a nod before he crushed his lips to mine, I lost were I was and returned the kiss with just as much force,

I only remembered where I was when I heard my teacher shouting on me,

"Jade do you think you could put the Snr down please?"

I pulled away from Jasper to see everyone staring at me, my face blushed and I instantly felt Jasper fill me with confidence, I looked at the teacher

"I think you can plainly see the Snr has me and not the other way around" Jasper laughed and placed me gently on the ground, he winked at me and then ran of to join the rest of his class,

I turned to join mine; Angela pulled me into the middle of the group,

"oh my god jade, you just made out with a Snr in the middle of class what were you thinking, Robert will kill you if he finds out" I laughed at her

"Its ok Angela, Robert knows and his name is Jasper so no harm done"

She stared at me for a little while more and turned to concentrate on her run,

I heard muttering behind me and turned to see mike glaring at me

"Mike you got something to say to me?" I snipped at him, he just stared then looked away,

"yes that's what I thought" I turned my face away from him,

I thought about Jasper the rest of the run and hoped I would maybe see him again as class finished, my hopes were unfortunately not answered and I headed into the changing room feeling a little down not relishing the walk to the other end of the school alone to the canteen,

I thanked Angela for being my partner and left the games hall, I trudged through the other students to the exit when I felt the cool embrace around my waist, I leaned back into him and felt him kiss the back of my neck, "may I walk with you miss?"

I laughed quietly as his breath tickled my neck,

"Im not sure sir, my boyfriend is pretty big and may not want to share me"

He tightened his grip on my waist, "im sure I could take him I've heard he's a bit of a wimp"

I laughed again "I doubt it by the tight way he holds my waist and the way he lifts me off the ground just for a kiss so perhaps you should look else where, im pretty sure he loves me as much as I love him"

I felt him stiffen behind me and pull me tighter into him wrapping his other arm around my waist his teeth gently grazed my neck and I felt my legs wobble but he was holding me tight enough to not let me fall

"well if that's the case I will leave you be as im sure he probably loves you more" I then felt his lips work there way down my neck the tingling running through my body felt like I would explode, he let go of me but kept a hold of my hand and pulled me into his side and we walked to the canteen, everybody was already there and Edward was sitting next to Bella with his arm around her shoulder,

I looked across at were we usually sat and Mike was sitting with Jessica and she was fawning all over him It was quite off putting,

I sat down and took out my lunch out my bag and looked over at Bella she was tucking into her rolls,

"Bella how things going?" she smiled

"Things are good, Jessica tried to speak to me in the toilets but Rose interrupted her and scared her half to death" she looked at Rose, who smiled at her and continued her conversation with Emmett,

Robert looked over at me and smiled "Jade did anything interesting happen in gym today?"

I blushed a little and looked at Jazz "mmm, not really why what did you hear?" he looked at Alice

"Well I heard that a Snr had made out with a Jnr in the woods in front of the classes"

I glared at him "yeah I heard that to funnily enough" Bella chocked on her food

"jade you didn't did you?" she turned from me to Jasper,

"Jasper did you?" I just carried on eating and let Jasper deal with this one,

"well I was running with my class when I accidentally slipped and ran straight into Jade who had also slipped and funnily enough when we fell together it looked like we were making out"

Our whole table erupted into laughter causing the canteen to go silent and everyone stared at our table,

We settled down and carried on with our lunch, the bell went and we all stood up,

Robert gave me my usual kiss on the cheek and told me he would see me later, Jasper took my hand and we walked to my next class, this should be fun it was just me and Jessica in this one and she sat directly behind me and Mike,

I kissed Jasper and headed into my class, I noticed Jessica in my seat,

"Excuse me tramp, do you mind moving your cheap ass out of my seat?" she glared at me

"I don't think so bitch" I stepped round Mike and pulled the seat she was sitting on out from the desk and tipped it forward causing her to fall to the ground, she squealed when her knees hit the floor causing the teacher to look round

"What is going on over there?" I looked over at him

"Jessica tripped over my seat making her way to hers but she's ok" the teacher nodded and turned away, Jessica picked her self up and looked at Mike but he just sat with his mouth opened, she made her way to the seat behind me and sat down, Mike kept his head turned away from me the entire class and that suited me fine, the last class was a bit more peaceful and soon it was time to finish,

I headed out through the doors to be cornered by Jessica and Lauren and a few other of their drone friends, "do you think you are smart bitch, just because you have a big brother who thinks he can do what he likes?" I smiled at her "Jessica get your sheep out of my way before you regret it"

she stepped closer to me and was now inches away from me, I noticed the others appear round the corner and I mouthed "no" to Robert I knew he heard me as he put his hand on Jasper's arm before he could head for me,

I pushed Jessica out of the way and headed across the car park, I only got a few feet when I heard her coming behind me, I turned to see her lunge at me and I moved out of the way, causing her to hit the ground, I reached down and grabbed her back up by the hair, "Jessica tramp do you forget who you are trying to hit, do you think you have a chance with me you know what I will do to you"

Jessica reached out for my hair and yanked it, this was enough I threw her to the ground teaching her manners the hard way, when I felt she had enough I stood up and sorted my hair, spinning to stare at Lauren "you my little sheep are next if you so much as look at me again do you hear me?" they nodded and headed towards Jessica helping her up of the ground,

Robert let go of Jasper's arm but before he could move I lifted up my hand to stop him, he froze and Robert moved towards me, "Jade your lip is burst"

I nodded I knew Robert was ok with me bleeding but I wasn't sure about the others, Jasper appeared behind him, "jade are you ok?"

I nodded and felt the blood run down my chin; he took out a piece of tissue and wiped my mouth,

"Let's get you home so dad can look at that" Alice said from behind Robert,

I stepped forward holding the tissue to my mouth and Robert pulled me into a hug,

I let him go and turned, walking into Jasper he held out his hand to mine, his eyes were still golden and he didn't seem to effected by my blood, he gently moved the tissue from my mouth revealing my burst lip and before I knew what he was doing I felt his cool lips against the burning pain, I pulled back slightly but he just leaned in and kissed me again, before pulling me towards his car,

Edward and Bella were already standing their and when Bella saw the tissue she ran towards me,

"Oh my god Jade what happened?" I turned and she saw Jessica being helped by Lauren to the car,

Bella gasped in shock "what a bitch attacking you" I smiled

"Bella im fine now get in the car with Edward so we can go home"

When we got home Jasper pulled me straight to Carlisle, who put a stitch in my lip and managed to fit in my first lecture dad style,

I could still hear Bella down stairs moaning to Esme and Rose about Jessica and Mike she seemed to be getting angrier and angrier,

I was about to head down when Jasper pulled me into his room where Robert was already waiting,

I look between them and threw myself down on the seat by the bed, "all right get it over with I don't have forever" Robert glared at me

"Actually smarty pants you do" I scowled at him,

"Jade im very annoyed with you putting yourself in danger like that this afternoon" Robert spoke quietly,

I looked at him "I don't really think I was in danger it was only Jessica and it was about time she was put in her place" I hissed at him, he stood up from the seat and stood in front of me,

"Jade, I am not just speaking about Jessica I am also talking about your burst lip what would have happened if any of the family had slipped in their control" I looked at my feet,

"In my defence it was a lucky punch" Robert laughed

"Well I know that, in all the fights you have been in, only once did someone draw blood from you" he tensed a little as he thought about James,

"Is the lecture finished can I go now?" I looked between Robert and Jasper

"Actually Jade I would like a word with you" Jasper spoke for the first time,

"yes Jasper on you go" he smiled at me, then frowned "I would like for you to stop fighting I do not want you to get hurt again and that is why I am here as your boyfriend"

I looked at him then at Robert, "Jasper I thank you for your concern, but I do not need looked after I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles with the human race"

I glared at him and got up and headed down to Bella, I could hear Jasper sigh and Robert patting him on the back,

Bella was pacing the living room floor like a caged tiger "oh my god Jade are you ok? im so going to kill her for this"

I sat down on the couch and pulled her down with me, "bells im fine and you are not going to kill anybody ok" she frowned then nodded, I hugged her and she giggled

"So have you had any dinner yet" she shook her head,

Esme got up and headed into the kitchen "dinner wont be long girls go get washed up" she said as she passed us, we headed up to my room and I pulled out some of the clothes Alice had got me

"Bells you can get washed up in here I will use Roberts" she nodded and I picked up my clothes and headed into the hall, I was about to knock Alice and Roberts door when I heard them giggling, I turned and walked into Jasper

"Hey little one, why you wandering about with clothes?" I smiled at him

"Can I use your shower please?" he nodded and I followed him to his room where he handed me one of his fluffy towels,

"Jade im sorry for trying to tell you what to do earlier" I smiled at him as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom,

"Its ok im just a little head strong probably having to do with being raised by a vampire" he smiled at me and I closed the door,

The rest of the evening passed quietly, we had a lovely dinner thanks to Esme and then we watched Emmett and Jasper play the Xbox for a while, it was just after nine when Edward offered to run Bella home,

Bella looked at me and I could see a little blush I just winked at her as Edward offered her his hand and they both headed out the door, I looked over at Robert, he was smiling back at me,

I settled back down on the sofa, Jasper moved from the front of the TV with Emmett to sit beside me, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around my body, I could feel him breathing on the top of my head, his other hand was making little goose bump trails up and down my bare arm, it felt amazing I snuggled in closer and closed my eyes he tightened his arm around me and placed a little kiss on my head,

I had always felt happy and safe with Robert, but this was a different kind of feeling, this felt right I knew I would never be satisfied with any other arms around me other than Jasper's,


	8. old enemies new allies

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thankyou also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

I woke to the gentle touch of Jaspers lips on mine, I opened my eyes and noticed the daylight coming in my window, ever since the night we settled down together on the sofa and I fell asleep in his arms I have been woken up in this manner, not that I was complaining, I smiled at him and he stroked my face and tucked my hair behind my ear,

"Morning little one"

"Jazz, what time is it?" I asked still trying to get my bearings,

"It's just after ten, I was wondering if you would like to join me today in a trek through the forest as its such a nice day" I gave him a huge smile

"That sounds brilliant"

We had been trekking about half an hour well more like Jasper had been carrying me and I was dozing, Edward and Bella were also out here some where we were going to meet up at the little clearing looking over the water we had plenty of time as Edward would need to walk human pace to get there,

I felt jasper slow down and he pulled me round so that I was facing him,

"jade would it be ok if we stopped and spoke for a little while" I smiled I had been dating jasper for a few months now and we had only ever managed a kiss and it was difficult to have a private moment in a house full of vampires, he was always quite guarded when it came to his life and I was a little worried that when he saw my ugly scars he might not think that my body was as beautiful, Robert had always flinched when he saw them he said it was not because they were ugly but because it was a reminder of his failure to protect me but I had a sneaky feeling it was a bit of both,

"Sure jasper it will be nice to chat without everyone listening" he smiled and set me down on the grass pulling my hand towards a little opening, he placed his jacket down on the grass so I could sit,

"so what would you like to talk about" I asked a little timidly, he took my hand and stared into my eyes, I could feel myself being lost in them,

"Jade I would like to explain a little of my past and I hope that once I have told you, you will give me your honest reaction" he broke our gaze and reached for my hand,

I listened intently as he explained about Maria's army and how he was known as the god of war for his ruthlessness, he also told me about his lust for human blood, he finished his story by explaining how Alice found him in a café trying to find a new way of living, once his story was done he released my hand and stared at me,

"Jade I feel anger and sadness coming from you; I will respect your feelings and take you home"

I shook my head trying to sort out my feelings and thoughts,

"I know you can not forgive me for the things I have done or the way my body looks with the scars I have received but please know I will always love and protect you" he went to stand and I grabbed his hand,

"wait why do you get a chance to speak and I don't" he sat back down and kept his eyes fixed on our hands, "I am feeling anger because I am angry that this Maria could do this to you and not see what kind of person you really are and I am feeling sadness because I to have scars and I know how ugly they are"

Jasper's eyes locked with mine, "jade I don't think you understand what kind of scars I mean, human scars are not as prominent as vampire scars they are large and cold to the touch it is not something a human could accept"

I felt myself swallow hard, "Jasper im not talking about human scars"

I couldn't finish I could feel the tears starting to fall I knew as soon as he saw my scars he would leave me since he already considered his scars disgusting,

I felt him stroke my cheek and wipe the tears that were now falling, I tried to smile, he leaned away from me and pulled his t-shirt of revealing his toned chest and upper torso, my breath caught I couldn't believe how handsome he actually was,

I reached out to touch him but he recoiled slightly, I stopped for a second then rested my hand on his chest,

I could see his scars but it didn't matter he was stunning the scars only enhanced how much he had gone through to get to be who he was now and I couldn't help but admire and love him all the more for that, he locked his gaze with mine, "you do not find me hideous?" I smiled

"Jasper you're far from hideous, but I fear you might not have the same opinion when I show you mine, mine have not had time to blend in with my skin but they are still cold,"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "I do not understand jade you have scars like mine"

I nodded and stood before him he looked up at me, I pulled my top over my head and revealed the messy scar under my breast where James had ripped at my flesh, I heard jasper take in an unneeded gasp of air,

I undid my button and pulled my jeans down at the side and showed him the bigger scar on my hip, his hand came up and brushed across it the electric pulse that flowed between us made my breath hitch a little,

I stood with my eyes closed waiting for the repulsion but it didn't seem to be coming, I felt his thumb stroke over my hip again and then I was shocked when I felt his lips kiss the one under my breast, I opened my eyes and looked down at him,

"Jade how did you get these? Please tell me it wasn't Robert" I looked down into his eyes,

"No it wasn't Robert I was attacked by nomad vampires, that is when we found out Robert had a gift, he was trying to save me from them but the male one bit me first and that's how I ended up scarred"

Jasper ran his fingers over my scar and down across my stomach I felt my body quiver at his touch the coolness tingled against my heated body, he leaned in and kissed the scar on my hip kissing upwards to the other one again,

I could feel his cool breath across my stomach and his hand moved to pull me closer I twisted my fingers through his hair my legs were beginning to feel like jelly, before I knew what had happened Jasper was on his feet and had lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his chest against my body my skin was on fire where it met his, I looked into his eyes and was once again lost, his lips crushed against mine, my hands moved through his hair and his hands were running up my back, for the first time ever I didn't feel embarrassed that my ugly scars were on show, I felt loved and safe,

I pulled away for air and tilted my head back, Jasper kissed down my neck and down to the middle of my chest, I felt his tongue run over the top of my breasts he swirled his tongue causing an amazing sensation to run through my body my mind went blank and all I could do was remember to breath, when he was finished loving my chest he moved back to my mouth, I kissed him greedily and tried to pour all my love for him into it, he let out a little growl and I couldn't help the little whimper that followed, suddenly I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he tried to ignore it but it kept going,

"Jasper you need to answer it" I gasped in between kisses, he pulled away and smiled, placing me back on the ground,

I sorted my bra and picked up my top pulling it back down, Jasper had taken out the phone and was speaking quickly into it, he flipped it closed and without speaking grabbed me and pulled me up into a tight hold and took of running, it took my mind a minute to catch up and think what was going on, "jasper what's wrong, you forgot your t-shirt" he looked down at me, "we have to get home, Bella and Edward were attacked by a nomad" my heart sunk "are they?" but I couldn't finish the words stuck in my throat,

"Jade there ok, Edward managed to get away from him, but they want us home in case he is near and smells you"

I felt him hold me tighter and I couldn't help but cling tighter to him, the memories of James filtered into my mind and I knew how scared Bella must be, we were near the house when Alice appeared she was holding a t-shirt for Jasper, he seemed reluctant to put me down but I loosened my grip on his body and stood down,

Alice took my hand and squeezed it, I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it, Jasper pulled on the top and swept me back up again and the three of us burst into the house, Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella tucked under his arm,

Robert appeared from the study and grabbed me from Jasper's arms and held me tightly towards him,

"Are you ok?" he breathed into my ear"

I leaned up and stroked his face, "im fine Robert, is Bella ok?" he looked over at Bella and shook his head, "put me down" I whispered, he placed me on the floor and I headed towards Bella,

I touched her arm and she jumped a little "Bella honey its jade"

She peeped out from Edwards arm and looked at me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the sofa with her,

"jade it was horrible, you cant imagine what it was like" I stroked her hand

"I can honey I know what it was like all to well" she looked at me and frowned

"jade I know you know what Edward and his family are but I don't think you understand what its like to be chased by one" her voice was a little angry now,

She pulled out from Edwards arm and stood up in front of me,

"Why didn't you tell me what you were? Why did you keep a secret? I thought we were best friends" I looked up at her,

"firstly Bella it was not my secret to tell I am not one of them yet I am human just like you and secondly you are my best friend you are my only friend, in all the places we have settled you are the only person I have ever let be close to us so don't you tell me I didn't consider you a best friend"

I was getting a little angry myself now she stared down at me, "what do you mean yet, your not one of them yet?"

I looked over at Jasper and then Robert, "when I am 21 Robert will make me the same as him so we can be together always"

She turned and looked at Robert; I stood up in front of her,

"I know you must be scared but I swear they will not let any harm come to you and when we sort out this mess if you would rather not be my friend anymore I will understand"

I turned to walk away from her when I felt her hand on mine

"Jade im your friend and I will always be your friend" I pulled her into a hug,

"No more secrets ok" she whispered into my ear,

I nodded and squeezed her tighter; once I had let her go she sat back down beside Edward,

"Bella honey I know you have seen and heard a lot today but it is important that you tell no one, if the humans find out what we are they will hunt us down and if our kind finds out that a human knows they will kill them and us, Jade is one of our best kept secrets because of this"

Bella looked at Carlisle and then to me, "I understand Carlisle I will tell no one but please let me be a part of this life I don't want to loose you all, she reached for my hand again,

"We won't leave you, I promise" I whispered to her,

Emmett and Rosalie burst through the doors into the living room, we all turned to look at them,

"Nothing we caught his scent but the trail finished by the motorway" Rose said to Carlisle as he stroked his hair,

"Thank you Rose, Emmett" he turned his gaze to Bella

"Would you be allowed to stay here for a little while just in case" Edward smiled

"Carlisle, Bella lives alone her parents moved to phoenix a few months ago so she can stay as long as she wants" Carlisle smiled and nodded "excellent"

Esme stood up and walked towards us, "I think you two should come have some dinner now, you must be starving, then Bella I will set you up a guest bed honey you should have said you lived alone you could have stayed here more often" Bella smiled,

She held out her hands for us to take, "thanks mum Im starving" her face let up as it always did when I called her that,

Bella looked at me behind Esme's back as we walked into the kitchen "what?" I mouthed at her

"I cant call her mum" she whispered back looking a little sad, I smiled "mama Esme" Bella's face lit up, Mum led us to the table and we sat down while she went about making us some dinner,

Bella looked over at me and smiled, "can I ask you something?" I looked back

"You just did" I heard Esme laugh quietly as she emptied stuff into pots and mixed other things,

"No silly, I want to ask you about what its like?" I looked back at her

"What, what is like?" I could see the little frown forming on her face,

"What's it like living with a vampire?" I nodded my head

"oh that, well to be perfectly honest, it isn't that much different, I still get grounded for my cheek and I still have to do all the human things you do but unlike most humans I know that I am loved beyond any words and I know that Robert would give his life for me in one of my heart beats"

she smiled at me as Esme appeared beside us and put two plates down, she had it piled high with chip, salad and steak,

"God mum you're amazing"

She patted me on the head and leaned in and kissed my forehead,

"This looks lovely mama Esme" Bella said quietly,

Esme spun and looked at her, Bella smiled "your welcome Bella" she leaned over the table and kissed Bella on the cheek,

"Now eat up or I can't feed you the chocolate cake I made"

we both smiled at her and nodded our head as she left the kitchen,

"I think she like you" I said to Bella,

"of course I like her she is my adopted daughter now" we heard mums voice coming from the other room, Bella smiled and stuck out her tongue,

"can I ask you a question?" I asked she nodded

"are you going to ask Edward out or is all this to much now"

she finished chewing what she had in her mouth and looked at me,

"I was going to ask him today but things didn't go as planned and now I know what he is how could I give him what he needs im only a weak human" I smiled at her,

"Bella have you noticed who my boyfriend is" she looked at me puzzled

"Bella he's a vampire in case you hadn't noticed and we are managing perfectly fine"

She smiled and turned back to her food, we ate in silence while the others spoke about what happened,

I wasn't really to bothered by missing the conversations as I knew Jasper or Robert would fill me in later, Esme appeared back in the kitchen and removed our empty plate replacing them with a large bowl with chocolate cake and ice cream in it, she smiled and left to join the others again,

Once we were finished we headed into the living room, everyone was discussing the attack and what measures had to be done to protect Bella and I,

I noticed Robert move from under Alice and come towards me, joined by Jasper,

"Can we have a word please?" Robert asked,

I nodded and Robert lifted me up and flitted into the study with me with Jasper close behind,

"What's wrong?" I asked when he placed me back down,

"I need you to let Edward know about the time you were attacked by James and Victoria"

I felt myself freeze when he said there names out loud,

"Why?" I whispered looking from him to Jasper,

"because we think its him, from what Edward described to me it sounds like him but I don't want to let him see it in my mind its your story to tell not mine, if he sees the face of James then he will know if it's the same person" I nodded,

"I suppose as family they should all know now, we can't keep secrets" Robert nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving,

"I will get the others ready" I nodded again and felt my knees going weak, Jaspers arms were around me in an instant pulling me to him

"It will be ok little one, they will all understand" I nodded my head against his neck,

"Well I suppose we better get this show on the road"

I walked into the living room and everyone was gathered,

Robert was sitting with Alice who looked at me with huge sad eyes I think if she could cry she would, she was clutching Robert's hand,

Edward was sitting with Bella in between him and Rose with Emmett on the other side,

Carlisle was sitting with Esme tucked in beside him, Jasper squeezed my hand and I felt a surge of love come from him, I turned and smiled,

"Im sure Robert has told you I may have some more info regarding our little attacker friend, I hope it is not the same person but im sure we will find out soon enough"

Jasper pulled me over to sit beside him on the sofa instead of standing in the middle of the floor,

"a few years back Robert and I were attacked by 2 nomad vampires, we were definitely lucky to escape in one piece, Edward I need you to look and see if it's the same person that attacked you",

I thought of James face and felt my blood run cold, Edward looked at me then nodded

"It's the same person" Rose looked over at me

"How did you escape from him if you don't mind me asking" I shook my head,

"Bella there is a few more things that you need to know about me and as I promised no more secrets,"

Bella smiled at me and nodded her head, James had caught me and had bitten me, his mate Victoria was keeping Robert from getting to me, that is when we discovered that Robert has a certain gift for causing pain as James leaned in and bit me again, Robert made him suffer severe agony and managed to make him start to rip himself limb from limb his mate gathered up his pieces before running away, Robert managed to suck the poison out of the bites before the venom took over my body"

Rose looked at Robert then back at me, I stood and lifted my t-shirt a little and revealed the scar below my chest, I then slipped the waist band of my trousers down at the side and showed them the scar on my hip, Esme gasped as though she was in pain,

I quickly sorted my clothes and felt a little ashamed that I had caused Esme pain, Jasper suddenly pulled me on to his knee I was shocked to say the least this wasn't the time or the place to be doing this, I looked round at him,

"Jasper what are you doing?" he was glaring at me,

"do you care to tell them what you just felt or will I do it for you, either way they are going to be angry",

I looked away from him and noticed the rest of my family staring at me, I tried to get of Jasper's knee but he held me tight, Robert was the first to speak

"Well jade what is it?" I could feel the tears coming,

"She felt ashamed when she showed you all the scars she is under the impression that she is repulsive and when people see them they are going to turn against her"

Jasper finished speaking and I sat frozen on his knee, Esme was the first to get up and came to stand in front of me,

"im sorry if you took my reaction as disgusted I can assure you it was far from it, I gasped because I could not bear to think of you suffering the pain of a bite once let alone twice and im sure you have seen Jasper's scars now and know they are not ugly and disgusting but they make up who the person is"

she leaned down and kissed my cheek "you are my daughter now jade nothing you can do or show me will ever change that so never question our love for you although we have only known you and Robert for a short while I have known all along our family was not complete and for the first time it suddenly does"

she looked at Jasper "Jasper I would like you to let jade know how I feel please" Jasper nodded, I suddenly felt warm it was though I was wrapped in an electric blanket I had never felt as safe as I did now or as wanted, I stood up from Jasper's knee and threw my arms around Esme and held her tight,

"Love you to mum" I whispered back into her ear, I was just about to sit down when Bella wrapped her arms around me

"No more secrets, thank you and you are not ugly you're the bravest human I know"

I hugged her back and sat back down on the couch as Jasper pulled me back on to his knee wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the neck,

"Well now that my awkward moment is over we need to form a plan, god only knows why James is back but I have a suspicion it might be to finish me off as revenge for his pain but what about Victoria where is she?"

I asked looking at Edward then Robert, Carlisle shook his head

"we will definitely need to keep a look out but the first priority is to make sure Jade and Bella are kept safe, I don't want you leaving the grounds of the house without at least two of us with you at all time, im sorry it's a bit heavy handed but im sure after seeing what he put jade through the first time we can not take any chances with this monster,"

"He will be expecting to find jade and I alone as he did the last time he will not expect our family"

Carlisle nodded and patted Roberts shoulder

"no son he will not know that you stand with brothers and sisters this time,"

I felt jaspers arms tighten around my waist as everyone started to talk about plans, I patted his hands and then felt his breath beside my ear,

"Jade, promise me you will not leave the house without me?" I nodded,

"Jade, promise me" he whispered again,

I turned round and was caught in his eyes but instead of the usual happy golden colour they were now turning black and the lines under his eyes were deep

"I promise not to go any where without you" he leaned in and kissed me quickly

"Thank you" he whispered back,

I looked round at the others and noticed Robert was staring at me, he got up from his seat and walked out in to the hall,

I noticed Alice looking after him, Jasper released me and I stood up and followed him out into the hall, he pulled me up into a tight embrace,

"The promise you made to Jasper, you must keep it do you hear me and if Jasper is not there then you only leave with me do you understand?" I nodded my head

"Jade I nearly lost you the last time and I couldn't go through that again ok"

I kissed his nose,

"I hear you big brother I don't want to leave you either so I wont leave unless you or Jasper is with me or both ok"

He smiled and gave me that cheeky grin,

"Guess we better join the others then"

He placed me on the floor and took my hand leading me into the sitting room, he held my hand out to Jasper who replaced Roberts hand with his own pulling me down onto his knee again,

Emmett looked over at Robert, "hey little bro Carlisle thinks we should check out your house to see if you have had any visitors you up for it?"

Robert nodded kissed Alice and stood up "im coming as well and so is Rose" Alice said as she stood up as well,

Carlisle and Esme got up and stood with the others "we are going to do a grounds check while you are checking that out, Jasper and Edward will stay with the girls they will be safe here with them"

Esme walked to the wall and hit a hidden switch the big windows were suddenly shielded in steel shutters, she breezed towards me and kissed my head, "you will be fine here ok honey"

I nodded and she turned to Bella kissing her on the head as well

"Are you ok honey? im sure Jade can fill you in with any questions you might have"

She nodded at her and looked over at me, with that everyone left the house and the four of us were alone sitting on the sofa,

I looked over at Bella who was sitting beside Edward

"Well I guess this would be as good a time as any to answer any question you might have bells"

She smiled and blushed a little,

"Tell you what, If I answerer the most typical questions first, that might cover most of the grounds and give you some where to start"

She smiled and nodded again, I sat my self up straight in Jasper's knee and pulled his arms tighter around my waist,

"well lets see, they don't eat human blood only animal, they don't explode in the sun but do have a lovely sparkle to them, they can touch garlic and even go into chapels and touch holy water if needed you cant kill them by staking them through the heart you need to rip them apart and burn the bits or they just regroup and come back again, they have feelings but not heart beats, they are cold to the touch and are extremely poisonous if bitten by them, if you are kissing be careful of the teeth and as far as im led to believe they are really good in bed"

I felt jasper laugh and Edward looked shocked and Bella just blushed,

"I think that's all no hang on, some have gifts and even humans have some gifts but its very rare, Alice can see visions of the future, Emmett has incredible strength, Jasper can feel and change your emotions, Robert can inflict unbelievable pain on you without touching you and Edward can read minds but before you have a hissy fit he cant read yours because my dear Bella you are like me you are gifted but didn't know it, they call me a seer because I can see your aura and know if your good or bad and before you ask yours is pure white with little tints of yellow and Edwards has little tints of yellow like Jasper's because he has a gift, and you are what we think is a shield as you are immune to Edwards mind reading but we don't know if your immune to all mind games Robert wouldn't try his on you in case he hurt you"

I took a deep breath,

"Well thanks for that Jade I think you covered most things" I nodded and pulled Jasper to his feet well actually I tugged on his hand and he complied with my wishes I started heading out the door when I thought of something else,

"Oh by the way they don't sleep ever but they don't hang upside down either and one last thing, Edward she fancies you like crazy and Bella, Edward likes you to"

Bella jumped up and I jumped into Jasper's arms

"Quick Jasper run" I yelled as he flitted upstairs with me, laughing his head off,

"When you come down here im going to kick your butt jade" Bella shouted from downstairs,

"No more secrets Bella honey, it was your idea" I yelled back before following Jasper into my room,

I had been curled up beside jasper reading my book when I heard Esme and Carlisle call for us from downstairs, I stretched over Jasper then he lifted me up and we flew downstairs, everyone had returned home and were sitted in the sitting room again, we took our place on the sofa beside Edward and Bella,

I noticed that they were holding hands but I didn't draw to much attention to that there would be time for that later, Robert started speaking as soon as we had settled down,

"jade I don't want you to panic ok" he was staring at me, but Jasper had his arm around my back playing with my skin just above my waist band so panic wasn't really going to happen,

I smiled at Robert and he continued,

"they had been at our house thankfully all our important stuff had already been brought here but they destroyed the furniture and had left a msg in blood on the wall of your bedroom the msg was not important but you will not be left alone" I nodded

"Robert what was the msg?" I asked, I could see Robert flinch a little, Rose looked at me,

"it said you will not live to see the new month" I swallowed and thought of the date it was the 25th great 6 days to go,

Bella took my hand and squeezed it, I turned and smiled at her and squeezed her hand back,

I noticed Alice wrap her arm around Robert and squeeze his shoulder

"Robert, are you ok?" I asked looking between him and Alice, he smiled but it wasn't his cheeky smile,

"im fine im just angry that this is happening again, I promised you that you would never have to suffer this again and now you are" I could see the pain in his eyes,

"Robert this is different its not just you and me anymore I have 2 more big brothers 2 big sisters and a strong mum and dad and if they get through all of you I also have a very strong over protective boyfriend to stand in front of me as well so I am not scared or worried at all"

Robert looked around and I noticed everyone nodding their head at him and I felt Jaspers arm tighten around my waist as he kissed my head,

"She's right you know bro I can only feel love and peace from her no worries or fear" Jasper said to Robert this seemed to relax him a little and he smiled at me,

"You said they had been in the house" Bella asked quietly, Robert smiled at her,

"Yes there was James and Victoria's scent but also another one we didn't know so it looks as though he has made a friend" Bella nodded

"Do you think they would smell me in your house and maybe try my place" but before anyone could answer, Edward was on his feet staring at the steel shutters, Jasper was instantly in front of me

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked moving towards Edward,

"I can hear his mind he is just over the water he wants to know why Robert and jade are hear and he can smell Bella as well, he has been at her place but can't find any reason for her to be here"

Emmett turned to Carlisle "why don't we go out to meet him?"

Carlisle nodded; he turned to Esme "will you stay here with them dear I don't want them alone?"

Esme nodded, I felt Jasper reached back and touch my waist, I gripped his hand and held tight,

Bella started to wobble a little but before I could say anything Rose had swept her up into her arms and placed her softly on the sofa, Carlisle placed his hand on her head,

"she is ok she has just fainted, it's a little to much for her" I let go of jaspers hand and knelt down beside her, I moved the hair from her face and stroked her cheek,

"Esme you stay here the rest of us lets go and see what he wants" Carlisle spoke quietly,

I felt Robert kiss my cheek then Jasper whispered in my ear

"We will be right back don't go outside" I jumped to my feet and looked at Robert then Jasper,

"Please be careful all of you" they all vanished outside and I was left just staring at Esme,

Bella started to come round and looked up at me with frightened eyes, I leaned down and stroked her hair, "its all right bells you just fainted" she stared at me then looked around the room, she spotted mum beside the other sofa and reached out her hand, mum had it in an instant and was sitting beside her on the sofa cradling Bella to her, I turned and stared at the steel shutters,


	9. false hope

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

I don't know how long I stood staring at the silver barrier between the ones I loved and myself, the only sound was Bella's light sobs into Esme's chest, all my thoughts were swimming together, if Robert had known that he had a gift it could have stopped James from getting close enough to me, if I had known that my gift would have calmed him down and brought his beast under control all of this could have been avoided but it was all if's, the only certain thing was my boyfriend and my brother where now out there standing with the rest of my new family against the most evil thing I had ever came up against,

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I never heard the rest of them return to the living room, when Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist I let out a scream and spun to see him staring at me, Robert was instantly at his side and I let out the breath I had been holding since god knows when, I didn't know if ten minutes had passed or ten hours, I felt the strength in my legs leave me and Jasper was now holding my full weight, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his eyes never left mine,

"Jade honey, are you ok?"

I heard Robert ask even though he was right next to me it sounded as though he was a million miles away, I couldn't focus if I hadn't been lost in jaspers eyes I think I would have passed out,

"Jade darlin' are you alright your scaring us" Jasper whispered into my cheek as I felt his lips against my clammy skin, his touch was enough to bring me back to the present,

I nodded my head "yeah im ok, you just scared me a little, is everyone ok, anybody hurt, what happened is he gone where is Victoria?" all my questions and thought's spilled out at once and I couldn't stop them,

Robert patted my arm and smiled,

"We are all ok honey, no one has been hurt and James and Victoria are gone"

I looked at Robert then back to Jasper, I wasn't sure if maybe I was still dreaming, did he really say that James and Victoria where gone, Jasper walked with me to the sofa and sat down pulling me into his chest and tucking my legs over his,

I rubbed my eyes and gave my head a little shake, I needed to get to grips with reality and the sooner the better, spinning myself round so I now sat with my back to Jasper and my legs over his I looked around at my family they were all staring at me,

"Sorry about that guys I just zoned out a bit there im back on planet earth now, so what exactly happened and no leaving out anything Robert" I said looking directly at him as I spoke,

I heard Carlisle clear his throat and I turned in his direction,

"well it seems as though James did want to finish the job he started but seeing you and Robert have now joined a coven way bigger than his little threesome he thought against it, we agreed to let him and his two followers leave in peace on the understanding that they do not return he agreed to this request and quickly left" he looked between me and Bella before going on,

"I would however ask that the rules I have put in place tonight remain there for the time being although Edward said his mind was set on leaving I do not want to take the chance I am sure you will agree with me on this" I nodded at Carlisle and noticed that Bella had did the same,

"now one other matter I wish to discuss, Bella would you please concider moving in here for a while you can bring whatever possessions you want but I would feel more comfortable knowing you are safe under my roof than alone in your house, please feel free to tell your parents whatever story you wish and we will gladly comply with it" Bella looked at Edward then back to Carlisle,

"I will tell my parents that I have pest control in and that im moving in with a couple of friends from school, I have already mentioned Jade so they will not be curious, how will I move my stuff though?"

Edward patted her on the arm, "that's what we are here for Bella just point to what you want and it will be brought here"

Bella smiled at him and I noticed her hand slip into his just beside her knee, looking around at the huge smiles that were appearing on my families face I wasn't the only ones that noticed it

The following week passed peacefully, Robert and Edward had helped Bella move in to the house, I first thought she would share with me but Esme cleaned out one of the store rooms on the third floor and sorted it for Bella, it was lovely mum had once again out done herself and it was quite handy that Edward was on the same floor, but then I couldn't complain if I left my door open and jasper left his open I could lie on my bed and watch him at his desk with his books, he was currently writing a book detailing the civil war, he was claiming to have came across diaries and hand written letters from his ancestor Major Jasper Whitlock,

School had been less interesting than before, Jessica and mike had kept a very low profile opting to eating in one of the study classrooms, Esme had phoned the school and made sure that Bella was either seated beside Edward, Alice or myself and that Jessica and mike were to be no where near us,

The only main difference was Edward and Bella they were now a little more public about their growing relationship and had taken to doing everything together, they were even finishing each others sentences, to be quite honest our table could be a little sickening to the observer 4 couples all with their girlfriends perched on their knees whispering and kissing each other, thankfully I wasn't an observer so I was quite happy feeling loved and safer than I had ever felt before,

Once the end of day bell rang we all piled out the door and headed towards our different cars, I was especially looking forward to this weekend as Jasper's brother and his wife were coming for a visit although their diet was different than the rest of them, Jasper swore that they were not any threat to us and Bella and I didn't have to worry, Edward was at the car first of course Bella standing next to him as though they had been joined at the hip, Robert and Alice climbed into the back of the Volvo and the four of them took of Emmett and rose followed suit and took of in his giant jeep, I however liked the way jasper and I travelled to school now, I walked over beside him and he handed me my black helmet with my silver lighting strike down the side of it, I climbed onto his black ducati motor bike and he climbed on behind me choosing to let me ride up front where he could keep an eye on me instead of sitting behind him,

We all pulled into the drive at roughly the same time and while the others headed to do whatever it was they did, I met Bella in the kitchen where mum had prepared sandwiches for us, it was our own little human time and it gave us a chance to catch up without Edward or jasper hanging about,

I had wanted to speak to Bella about her parents I had noticed that they hadn't even called to see how she was doing or how the house was coming on, we sat down at the table and mum dished out or snack, she then disappeared back out into her garden as she always did,

"Bells can I ask you something, I know it's probably none of my business but we did agree no more secrets" she looked over the table at me,

"Course you can, what's bothering you?"

I looked down at my sandwich "I was wondering why your parents hadn't phoned, I know it's probably nothing but I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it"

She looked at me then smiled, "do you think we could maybe go for a walk in the garden"

I smiled over at her "who do you want to come with us?" she smiled back at me

"Well no doubt you will tell jasper anyway since you two share everything so it might as well be him"

We laughed, finished our sandwich and stood up, I called jasper's name and he appeared at the kitchen door,

"You yelled little one?" I nodded my head

"Bella and I want some time to chat about a few things out of ear shot do you think you can take us out for a while" he smiled and looked at Bella

"You alright honey?" he asked stepping towards us and taking our hands, she nodded her head and I felt him squeeze my hand gently,

He pulled us out towards the river at the back of the garden and towards the huge trees there,

"Now do you both trust me, cos I have thought of a way to give you the privacy you want and to make sure you are both out of harms way?"

I smiled at him and looked up at the tree "jazz im not going to even dignify that question with an answer"

He leaned over and kissed my lips gently then looked at Bella

"If your thinking what I think you're thinking then hell yeah im up for it as long as you catch us if we fall"

Jasper kissed her on the cheek, "I swear"

he pulled Bella into a hug and pulled me on to his back and jumped up into the branches it was amazing, I could hear Bella giggle every time we jumped higher, we finally stopped at the top were jasper sat us on a thick branch, we could see all over forks from here and we would know if anyone approached the house,

"Right do you want me to wait at the bottom?" he asked making sure we were secure in the tree, I looked over at Bella, she smiled back,

"no jasper its ok you can stay here, I know jade will only fill you in later so this will save her time" jasper smiled at her then looked at me,

"Glad you understand Bella, we decided that keeping secrets wasn't healthy so we share everything she is my best friend now as well as my mate" Bella smiled at him and leaned over and squeezed his arm,

"Good that means I get two best friends for the price of one then" we both smiled at her,

We sat for a few minutes just enjoying the view when we heard Bella take a deep breath,

"Jade I know you are probably not the only one that has noticed my parents haven't called, well the reason is we aren't exactly speaking anymore, do you remember when I told you they both moved to phoenix a while back?" I nodded my head,

"well that's not exactly true, my mum did move to phoenix to be with an old boyfriend she had started to talk to on the internet but she only decided to do that after we found out my dad was seeing one of the women on the lapush reservation not far from here, I begged them to try talk it over and sort it out but they both ended up turning on me and saying I was to mind my own business my life would be starting soon and they would be left behind miserable and angry with each other and how selfish my request was, it finally blew into a huge row and my dad moved out first up to lapush to live with this other woman and then when I begged my mum to stay at least till I finished school, then I would move with her she told me no that her new boyfriend would be travelling as he plays baseball and that I would really just be a hassle to her, she finally agreed to let me stay in the house till I finished this year of school then I would need to move out and find my own place as she was selling up and needed the money for her own travel plans"

I didn't know what to say I just sat in the tree looking at her, she tried to give me a little smile and it only broke my heart a little further,

"Bells why didn't you say I could have been there for you?" she smiled at me again,

"do you remember me joking with you about me moving in after I stayed over when Robert went to visit his girlfriend in Alaska and you said you didn't think Robert would allow it, I thought then that you were trying to let me down gently that you didn't mind being my friend at school but that was all it was"

I shook my head "I remember, you do know that Robert didn't go to Alaska don't you"

She smiled "yeah I gathered that now"

"Bella it was the only way he could go for a hunt without people getting curious and asking questions, and I had to say no to you moving it as you didn't know what he was and I didn't know how you would take finding out, but I wish you had told me what was really happening"

she leaned over a little and hugged me, I could feel her sobbing in my hair, I patted her back and looked at jazz, I felt his calming wave come over us and Bella sat up smiling at jazz as she sat back a little,

"well now that's all out in the open, I think you should just tell your mum to shove her house and you can stay with us permanently or until you want a place of your own and if we move you can just come with us if you want or stay here till you decide other wise, mum and dad will agree with me"

jasper said smiling at her, we sat for a little while longer till we heard Robert shouting on us, jasper put me back on his back again and lifted Bella into him and started back down the tree, we headed into the house and found Robert standing by the door, he looked at Bella's tear stained face and than at me and jazz,

"Everything ok, Bella?" she nodded and looked at jasper,

"Jazz do you mind if we go talk to your mum and dad just now?" jasper smiled and let go of my hand and took Bella's pulling her towards Carlisle's study,

Robert looked at me and I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders and headed up to my room, it wasn't my story to tell and they would need to wait, Alice passed me on the stairs with a big smile, I was about to say something when she just put her finger to her lips and winked, leaned in kissed me on the cheek and flew down the rest of the stairs,

I stretched out on my bed and picked up my book, it was good to just have some time to myself, I heard Emmett and rose laugh from the stairs, Roberts voice followed by Alice's tinkle of a laugh, then it was silent, they must have left to hunt, Robert didn't normally leave the house without giving me details of were exactly he would be but he was so much more relaxed now, he shared the parental responsibility with Carlisle and Esme for me now so he had more time to himself and the fact I was nearly 19 was slowly dawning on him, I heard the faint knock on my door and Edward was standing there looking a little lost,

"Jade honey I was wondering if you knew where Bella was." I smiled at him,

"She is in dads study with mum and jasper" Edward looked puzzled,

"Its ok Edward she's fine she just wanted to clear a few things up with mum and dad and jasper is helping to keep her calm if you like, im sure you will find out soon enough"

I had just finished my sentence when jasper and Bella appeared behind him, Edward turned to look at them, Bella launched herself into Edwards arms and kissed him firmly on the lips, he laughed a little then kissed her right back, he walked away with her still wrapped around his waist,

Jasper came in and sat down on my bed and looked over at me,

"things are sorted, dad said she can stay as long as she wants and mum is over the moon she has another daughter to fuss over since the other two are a bit to grown up now" I smiled back at him and placed my book down patting the side of the bed for him, I felt as though the only time I got with him alone was when I was about to fall asleep, he smiled at me as he took my hand and lay down beside me,

"What's wrong little one your emotions are all over the place, everything is sorted with Bella so you don't need to worry about her and James is gone so you can relax" I smiled as I stroked my thumb in his hand,

"It's not Bella I know she will be ok now that she is part of this family it's just that…"

But I felt awkward and couldn't finish what I wanted to say,

"Then what is it why am I feeling embarrassment from you?"

I decided just to take the bull by the horns and show him if I couldn't say it, I leaned in to him and kissed him gently, he pulled back a little and smiled,

"I see well all you had to do was ask" before I could reply to his smart comment he had pulled me on top of him and was running his hand up and down my sides, his tongue was running along my bottom lip seeking permission which was granted, we kissed with more passion than ever before, the heat started to build in the pit of my stomach and I needed to be closer to him, he must have felt the rise in my emotions because he flipped us and he was now hovering above me, his eyes were black and I wasn't sure if the desire and need I was feeling was mine or ours, he leaned in and kissed me again but pulled away before it over came us again,

"Jade honey im not sure how much control I have I don't know if I can give you what we want without hurting you,"

I leaned up and kissed his forehead, "jazz you asked me earlier if I trusted you, I gave you my response and I know you will never hurt me"

He leaned his head down into the side of my neck and I heard him take a deep breath, I lay perfectly still I knew he was trying to convince himself, after a few minutes I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his shirt up at his back and ran my fingers over his bare skin I felt him sink a little more down on top of me as he relaxed, I turned my head round and caught his earlobe in my mouth, he let out a little groan, I nipped at it gently and I felt a little growl come from his chest, he lifted his head and crashed his lips into mine, I felt his hand pull at my top then I heard the ripping sound as I felt it slide out from under me, he leaned up and pulled his top of throwing it to join mine already on the floor, I felt my skin burn where it touched his the electric feeling coming strong and fast, it was as if my entire soul was screaming out to join his, I wanted more, when he pulled up to let me catch my breath I unclipped my bra and tossed it on the floor, he leaned up a little further staring down at me, he lunged at my chest his tongue making little patterns around my nipple the growl that followed made my body tremble and buck up towards his mouth the feeling of his tongue on my skin was heaven, his hand found its way under the waist band of my trousers and I felt him stroke my lower stomach, i reached my hand down and wrapped it in his hair,

He quickly flipped of me and before I knew it he had unbuttoned and pulled of my trousers and pants, he now stood at the foot of my bed staring at me with a sly look on his face, before I could open my mouth I heard my door lock and he was now leaning over me, his clothes lying on the floor beside mine, his eyes locked with mine and I could see the struggle he was having with himself, I leaned up and thought about calming him as I placed my palm on his cheek, his features softened and he turned and kissed my hand,

When he spoke his voice was soft and quiet, "are you sure about this little one" I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him, he leaned down and kissed me again, this ime he didn't stop his tongue was exploring my mouth and I felt his hand cup my heated core, my breath got as I felt his fingers slowly move inside me, the feeling was unreal but again my body cried out for more, I tried to wriggle myself further down the bed so his hand would go deeper, he lifted his head up and gave me that sly smile again, I heard the wrapper of the condom rip then I felt the tip of him press at my entrance, his eyes locked with mine again and I couldn't help but smile back finally I was so close to get what my body had been screaming out for, he entered me gently then stopped just before my barrier,

"this will hurt baby, are you sure you want me to go on"

I could only nod I was scared my voice would break and he would pull away, I placed my hand on his cheek and thought strongly about keeping him calm, he moved forward slowly then I felt it, I thought he was trying to split me in two, he quickly lunged deeper in and I kept my eyes locked on his, the pain brought a stray tear to my eye and he leaned down and kissed it away, he didn't move for a few seconds while my body adjusted to his intrusion, finally the pain died down and I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter his pace picked up, I noticed his eyes had returned to their golden colour as he thrust ever deeper inside me, I felt my muscles tighten after a few minutes and the heat inside my body felt like I was on fire, I clung to his body with all my strength as the most amazing feeling rippled through my body, I was just coming down when jasper let out a growl and his body stiffened, he lay down gently on top of me his face buried in my neck, I stroked my hand up and down his back and made little patterns on his skin,

"Are you ok little one I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head against his; he looked up and stared at me,

"cant you speak" I could only smile I couldn't get my head around that I was lying here with the most amazing man and he was all mine"

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before flipping of the bed, I noticed his eyes darken as he turned to me but they returned to golden just as quick,

"Jade there is blood, I did hurt you"

I quickly sat up and wrapped the cover over my body, never taking my eyes from jaspers,

"jazz its ok, you didn't hurt me it was just because it was my first time, nothing to worry about, are you ok your not going to flip out on me are you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "jade if I hadn't eaten in weeks I still couldn't harm you, you are my mate without you my life does not exist so therefore hurting you would be like hurting me"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead,

"Now you go get showered I will change your bed"

I climbed of the bed and headed into my bathroom, the shower felt good, my legs felt a little stiff but nothing serious, I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice jasper slip into the shower behind me, only when I felt him rub shampoo into my hair did I realise I wasn't alone, I leaned back into him as he gently washed my hair, his skin felt warm under the hot water and I couldn't help but stretch my hand back and run it down his leg, once he was done with my hair care, I turned to look at him, his blond curly hair flat and the water running down his face, I leaned in and kissed him his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me in to him,

"Jade I want you to know I love you" I smiled into his neck and the feeling of love swept over me,

"Jazz I love you too apart from Robert I have never loved anybody so much"

I kissed him again letting him feel all my love I had for him, his arms pulled me tighter, we stood under the water till it ran cold and my body shivered a little, jasper handed me a fluffy towel and I got out and headed into my closet to get dressed, jazz picked up his clothes from my floor and headed into his room to get dressed,

I tossed out the top that didn't fair to well in my little evening exercise and fixed my hair, looking in the mirror I made sure I was presentable, I had on my black jeans a white polo shirt and my black trainers I had just pulled my hair up into a ponytail, I dint look to shabby I did notice though that my whole body smelled of jaspers sweet scent, it felt as though he had claimed me as his own, I laughed out loud at this thought and headed out into the hall. Not surprisingly jasper left his room at exactly the same time, we didn't even stop we just linked hands and headed down stairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed a can of juice and some crisps and shoved them into a bag jasper was holding, Esme walked in through the back door and stopped in front of us, she looked at jasper then at me,

"Are you leaving for the airport just now?" jasper nodded and kissed her on the cheek before heading out in to the garage, Esme turned and looked at me,

"I have never seen him so calm or happy honey you really do agree with each other" I smiled at her and kissed her other cheek,

"See you when we get home mum, love you" I called back as I followed jasper out to the garage,

Jasper was already in his custom made four seated Ferrari; he had his usual sly smile on his face when I climbed into the passenger's side,

"What you smiling at?" I asked trying to hide my own

"Nothing, can't a happy man smile if he wants?"

"Does everyone know what we did" he smiled even wider,

"Afraid so my scent is stronger than usual all over you" I laughed to myself,

"I thought I was just imaging that, so basically you have marked me as yours"

he burst out laughing "it wasn't intentional its just that we joined ourselves in more ways than one and my scent clings to what is mine" I raised my eyebrows at him,

"You need not look so innocent little one all I can smell is you, your smell is in my head and wont leave so you have also claimed me as yours"

I sat back into my seat and thought about that as he pulled out of the garage,

"Mine" I said quietly looking over at him,

He took my hand and squeezed it "yours now and always" I smiled back at him and settled down for the long drive to the airport,


	10. NEW FRIENDS

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

It was just after midnight when we reached the airport peter and charlotte had taken the last plane as it was normally not as busy as the ones during the day, I felt jasper reach over and touch my hand I wasn't exactly sleeping just dozing but it was enough for me to nearly jump out my skin, jasper laughed to himself as I calmed my heart beat,

"You ok little one, you're a little jumpy"

I just nodded at him, I wasn't normally jumpy I think it was just the past couple of days taking their toll. I was still thinking about James and how it seemed a little to easy but I didn't say anything in case I worried Bella even more, this was all new to her and telling her I thought the vampires that were trying to kill us might be joking about leaving probably wouldn't do much to help her settle into her new life with my new family, if it wasn't for jasper i wasn't sure how I would be settling in, everything seemed to move so fast in this world one minute im with my parents then im learning to live with a vampire brother and then moving from one place to another and now trying to fit into a family with way to many secrets,

I was pulled out of my thoughts by jasper stroking my cheek, I turned to him his face was full of worry,

"Jade baby are you alright your emotions were in hyper drive there, what's wrong?"

I touched the hand that was on my cheek and pulled it round to kiss his palm, "nothings wrong I was just thinking about my life and how fast it seems to be moving, kind of got caught up in my thoughts that's all"

He smiled at me but his brow still stayed in its worried position, I leaned up and stroked his fore head trying to ease some of his tension, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing my palm this time,

"Jade when I get my brother and charlotte settled we will talk ok, just you and me" I smiled and nodded to him,

we got out the car jasper holding my hand tight as we made our way to the gates, I noticed jasper nod at someone I couldn't yet see, we stopped just at the luggage stands and I saw them approach charlotte was quite small like Alice but peter was tall and muscular like jasper he carried himself as though he was still in the military, they stopped in front of us as jasper and peter hugged each other with one arm I noticed that as well as jasper not letting go of my hand peter didn't release charlottes, I smiled at charlotte and she beamed a huge smile back, peter turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder kissing me gently on the cheek,

"So you must be the lovely jade, jasper wont shut up about" jasper punched him playfully on the arm,

"Thanks man way to make me sound like an over obsessed boyfriend" they both laughed and then peter turned to charlotte,

"this is charlotte my angel" charlotte beamed at him as he spoke, they were radiating love and you didn't need to be an empath to know that, she turned back to me and threw her arm around me again not letting go of peter, I returned the gesture kissing her back on the cheek, she clasped her free hand into mine and stood next to me, we all started heading for the car,

I could see jaspers and peters lips moving but they were talking way to fast for me or any other human to hear, I felt charlotte tug on my hand and I looked down at her,

"Im really excited to meet you, jasper has never looked or sounded so happy, and I hear your brother is with the lovely Alice" I nodded and smiled at her,

"Yeah they are stuck together like glue" she beamed back at me,

"Just like it should be" she squeezed my hand again,

"im so glad I finally have a little sister now, I know you have already got 2 incredible big sisters already but I have had never had a little sister before" I squeezed her hand back

"Well I have a surprise for you, you have two" she tilted her head just like Alice did when she didn't understand something,

"My friend Bella has joined our family as well, she is human like me and im sure she will love you she is brilliant" Charlotte's face almost halved with the smile she formed

"oh my god I have two little sisters, I cant wait to meet her but I have to say even if she is amazing as you say she is you will always be my favourite cos your Jaspers" I smiled back at her and she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, I noticed for the first time that her eyes were kind of purple, but I didn't say anything in case she thought me rude,

we finally reached the car and peter pulled charlotte into the back I thought he would have rode up front with Jasper but considering they didn't let go of our hands it would have been a little difficult, the ride home was interesting Jasper and I filled them in all the goings on in our family and they filled me in on all the news about them, we were back at the house just a little after one, Rose and Alice came bounding out the house and grabbed Charlotte into a hug, she squealed and finally let go of peters hand, Jasper introduced Robert to them and we all headed into the house,

Bella was sitting on Edwards knee she looked as though she was ready for sleeping, I walked over to her and gave her a little shake much to Edwards annoyance, I just stuck my tongue out a him as Bella woke up,

"Jade leave Edward alone your just back for gods sake" I did the only adult response I could think of and stuck my tongue out at her as well, grabbing her by the hand I pulled her towards charlotte,

Bella smiled shyly at her and held out her hand but Charlotte pulled her into huge hug, it took Bella a second but she finally responded and hugged Charlotte back, we spent a good part of the night sitting on the sofa and listening to everyone catch up and tell old stories,

when I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't on the sofa anymore I was tugged up in my soft bed, the sky outside was dull as usual, looking at my clock I noticed it was just after one in the afternoon, I turned to settle back down but was stopped by Jasper's arm pulling the duvet from me, I tried to stop him but it was useless,

"jasper let it go im not done sleeping yet" I yelled at him, I felt the duvet drop to the bed and I pulled it up to my neck, I felt the bottom of the duvet move then felt Jasper's cool skin against my leg then my stomach until his head was next to mine on the pillow I could tell that he had only shorts on as his skin was currently setting mine on fire,

I opened my eyes and stared into his golden ones, his hand drew patterns up and down my back and I felt the heat start in the pit of my stomach again, I leaned into kiss him but he pulled back a little, he smiled at my expression,

"Jade I know what you want but I want something first" I swallowed hard and looked at him,

"What do you want then?" I asked quietly,

"You promised last night we would talk, well we talk then you can have what you want" I sighed in defeat

"Ok but not a long talk im fine I told you that" his brow creased and he kissed me on the nose,

"empath honey remember and your not fine so don't even start that shit" I growled back at him, he glared back,

"Did you just growl at me" I tried to hide my smile, he pulled me into him and hugged me tight kissing the top of my head,

"Get ready grab some food and we will head out ok" I nodded to him and kissed his neck before he pulled the duvet off when he left,

I pulled myself together and when I was showered and dressed I headed down to the kitchen, Robert was sitting talking to jasper, I looked around and found it strange that Alice wasn't there, Robert must have noticed me look around,

"she is away shopping with Rose and Charlotte, Bella is out with Esme and Edward and in a few minutes im going hunting with Emmett" I nodded my head and took the bowl that Jasper was handing to me, sitting down to eat my cereal I noticed both of them staring at me,

"Guys you want to knock that of its kind of creeping me out" I asked not looking up again from my bowl in case they hadn't stopped, I heard Robert clear his throat and I looked over at him,

"Jade, Jasper said your emotions were all over the place last night, is everything cool with you" I looked at him and smiled and before I could say anything jasper cut in,

"Your wasting your time man she is just going to say she is fine" I smiled at Jasper and nodded my head,

"Exactly, Jasper is just reading too much into things"

I noticed Jasper frown and Edward patted him on the shoulder,

"You thought female vamps were difficult to understand they have nothing on female humans" Robert said laughing as he kissed me on the cheek before leaving to go get Emmett, I glared at Jasper,

"Before you go off on one, I didn't say anything it was Alice that said we were going out for a chat that's why she didn't invite you shopping" I nodded at him and finished eating my cereal,

I was feeling a little nervous by the time we reached the top of the hills, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out there was no chance of running into anyone as we had come of the track a few miles back and Jasper had practically climbed the hill face, we settled down on a lovely little meadow that over looked the water, we hadn't really spoken much on the way up and I could feel the tension in my stomach,

Every now and then Jasper would send me a calming vibe but it really only worked for a little while then the tension would return,

I settled in between Jasper's legs with my back to his chest as we looked across the river there was a little boat on it, I felt Jasper squeeze my arms as he held me tight,

"Jade honey you have been so quiet please tell me what you're thinking I don't think I can take much more"

I took a deep breath and clasped my hands over his,

"Jazz it isn't anything to worry about, I just got caught up in my own thoughts and it just made me think a little more about my life"

I felt him move behind me as he rested his chin on top of my hair,

"Is it because of what we did the other night?" he whispered,

I now understood why he had been so worried he must have thought I regretted what happened, I spun myself round so I was now sitting in front of him my legs wrapped around his back and looked into his eyes, I noticed how sad and empty they looked,

"Jazz, I won't lie to you it has to do with what happened but not in the way you think, I don't regret it, I loved it"

He tried to look away from me but I grabbed his chin I knew he could turn if he wanted but he let my hand guide his face back to look me in the eyes,

"Jazz I don't think I can live without you, I used to think my life was settled but im not so sure now, I always imagined living with Robert he was going to turn me when I was 21 and we would go somewhere till I adapted and then it would just be us two for eternity just doing what ever we wanted, but now he has Alice and I have you, I don't know if I could leave you till I adapted, and then how could I drag you away from your family to do what I wanted to do I want to travel and see things I have only ever dreamt of, I want to run till I cant go any further, but I think maybe Robert will want to stay with Alice so I don't know where I will fit anymore, I graduate at the end of this year and im supposed to be thinking about college but I don't know if I want to bother to be honest its not like I can get a career I just want to live, I know you probably think im just rambling but these are the thing that matter to me"

Jasper sat quietly staring into my eyes as I rattled of all my inner feelings never moving once, when I finished he lifted my hand up and kissed it moving the other one from his chin and held it to his cheek,

"Jade you never ramble, everything you say is of importance to me, never forget that and never forget any of what I am about to say to you, Robert will still change you if you want I know that for certain and even though he has Alice I know if it came down to you or her you would win hands down I feel his love and devotion to you every time you enter the room, as for not living without me, you will never have to I will follow you to hell and back if I have to and if you want, I will change you and take you away till you adapt and even if Robert does do it himself, I will still be leaving with you, so you will never be parted from me, as for pulling me apart from my family I have travelled all over the world several times each time returning to my family wherever they happen to be at that time we shall just do the same we shall go wherever we want and when we are ready to return we will, I know we have only been together a short while but im sure you know how a vampires emotions work, when we are changed our emotions stay frozen in time until something changes that, Robert was frozen thinking only of his family and his baby sister so when he found you the devotion and love he had for you will never change, Alice is different because she is his mate and the love they share is strong but can be broken if they so wish but it would take a lot to break their bonds, I was frozen only thinking about war and my battles but when I touched you that day at the school I felt something I had never felt before something inside me stirred and my whole being was pulled towards yours, I feel as though my heart beats when I am near you and if we are apart I feel as though a part of me is missing, when I spoke to Carlisle he said that we very rarely feel anything that changes us but once we do its unbreakable, I will never change back I will worship you till the day we are parted, I know that you are only human and feelings are sometimes not that intense in your kind but I can feel how strongly you love me and when you are changed either by me or Robert the feelings you have will be even stronger so there will never be a chance of us separating"

I leaned into him and kissed him gently his hands moved to my back and I could feel him pressing into me, I pulled away and instantly felt all the love and warmth he was sending me, I couldn't help but smile,

"Do you feel better now little one, do you know that your place is right here by my side from now till eternity?"

I nodded and smiled again, "can I ask you something else?" I whispered

"jade you can ask whatever you want and tell me whatever you want, I will never try to hide anything from you even if its for your benefit I will always tell you the truth"

I looked down at my hands I was now playing with in between us,

"I know you said that James has left but I have a sneaky feeling he hasn't left and he might be still hanging around" jasper leaned in and kissed my nose,

"its ok little one we all had the same thought even though Edward said his thoughts said he was leaving we did not trust him so we are still all on guard, why do you think charlotte and peter are here, yes they wanted to come meet you but when I told them about James they practically ran here to help in keeping you safe till we know what he is up to" I breathed a sigh of relief at least he didn't think I was losing my mind or being paranoid"

Jaspers phone rang and he flipped it out his pocket, looking at the caller I.D,

"Hey mum, yeah were good were up at the meadow on the hill, yeah sounds great hang on and I will check" he handed the phone to me,

"Hey mum everything ok" I asked into the phone

"hey honey, everything is fine I was wondering if it would be ok if we all joined you and maybe had a night under the stars Alice said there is going to be a meteor shower and it sounds lovely"

I smiled into the phone, "that sounds great mum, I will see you all soon"

I flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Jasper, "looks like we're getting company"

I leaned back into him and hugged him tight; he kissed the top of my head,

"Before the family descends on us is everything cool or do you want to discuss anything else"

I looked at him he had a sly smile on his face,

"No I think im good no more dramas just now, why you looking at me like that?"

He creased his brow again,

"Jasper just spit it out, no more secrets, no more worries ok" he smiled and kissed my nose,

"Jade I want to move in with you" I laughed at him,

"Jasper we already live in the same house" he smiled back

"No silly I want to share your room I want us to be a proper couple, instead of having to go back into my room whenever I want anything I want to be able to stay in yours and still have my own stuff"

I looked at him and kissed him on the lips

"That would be nice jasper, but you can ask mum, dad and Robert"

He burst out laughing, "You know im only a few years younger than dad don't you"

I looked at him and smiled "yeah but im one of his youngest daughters so good luck with that"


	11. THE PICNIC THE BATTLE

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

It wasn't long till the rest of the family joined us, Bella was holding on to Edwards back and she looked quite happy tucked in between his shoulders, everyone joined us at the edge were I was currently jammed in between jaspers legs leaning against his chest, I noticed dad and mum place a couple of large back packs down behind us, I looked over at dad,

"What's those for?" he smiled at me,

"You know your mum, won't have her new babies in anything except comfort, its blankets and warm clothes and in the other one is enough food to feed a small army"

Mum came up behind him and slapped his arm,

"Excuse me honey who kept putting more biscuits and treats in for them" dad smiled at her and winked over at me,

Charlotte and peter sat down beside us and Robert and Alice sat on the other side, it was nice how we all just sat staring of into the river not having a care in the world, I let out a little sigh and leaned back further into jaspers chest, he leaned down and kissed my head,

"You ok little one" I nodded at him

"I wish it would be like this all the time, us all together, no worries" he kissed my head and pulled me in closer,

I was just thinking about going for a little nap when I heard mum say my favourite word,

"Bella, jade dinner time" I leaned on jasper kissed him and headed towards the huge blanket mum had spread out, she had placed soup sandwiches and juice out for us, Bella just looked at me and I shrugged and sat down, I didn't realise till I started eating how hungry I was,

"Jade honey you're starved" I smiled as my mouth was full,

"She's always starved if it wasn't for the fact she does all that running she would look like a whale" Robert so kindly put it as he ruffled my hair and sat down beside me,

"Thank you brother for your kind words now how about I get my boyfriend to kick your ass" Robert laughed

"Well my darling sister how about I get mum to get your ass and your boyfriends" I burst out laughing and high fived him, "nice come back brother"

I noticed everyone was listening to us and smiled round at them shoving another sandwich in my mouth, Bella was always so quiet and shy when we were all together, not like the Bella I knew that wouldn't shut up, once dinner was finished and mum had fed us some crisps and biscuits for pudding we settled back down on the grass looking at the sky it was starting to get dark but still clear,

Most of the evening was spent talking amongst ourselves and telling stories of the Cullen's past adventures, I felt the wind change and before I could open my mouth mum was in front of me with a sweater and a sleeping bag, jasper sat up and helped me pull the jumper over my head it was one of his and his scent was strong on it,

"I thought you would prefer one of jaspers to cuddle up in" I smiled over at her as she sorted out Bella with warm clothes,

Suddenly the sky lit up and the meteor shower started, it was amazing and I couldn't help feel happy being tucked up in jaspers arms, watching the sky all the shooting meteors and surrounded by my family,

I turned over on my side and noticed I wasn't tucked into jaspers arms anymore he must have placed me in the sleeping bag, the thunder clattered above me but there was no rain then another loud crash this one really made me jump, my brain switched on instantly when I looked around for my family they were infront of me in a crouching position, jasper and Robert blocking me from seeing what was coming, I looked round and found Bella sleeping peacefully beside me, I quickly shook her awake and she opened her eyes slowly at first but seeing our family she jumped from the sleeping bag, I pulled her back behind me, on hearing Bella jump, mum spun round and looked at us her eyes pure black,

"stay behind us baby, please hide in the bush" her face was angry yet I could see the emotion coming through it, I nodded my head and pulled Bella into the bushes behind us, I realised that the noises I thought were thunder were actually Emmett and dad destroying vampires as they came up the hill front, behind them stood peter, Alice, rose and charlotte then in front of us was jasper, Edward. Robert and mum, surely whoever it was attacking us couldn't get through our defences, the vampires kept coming and soon the line peter was in had now joined the fight, mum and the others stood firm in front of us never breaking the line, I could hear Bella whimpering, I looked round at her she was shaking and her face was pale,

"Bella honey you have to calm down" I whispered to her stroking her hair,

"They will kill us" she whispered back her body nearly having convulsions

"Bella they wont get near us I swear, I will not let them harm you" I tried to be strong but I noticed jasper step forward and now the line they were holding was being attacked, my heart sunk into my stomach,

Im not sure if I heard the voice or saw his face first it blurred a little round the edges but my skin ran cold and then he had made it through the line, there was to many vampires no one could have seen him, he stood over us with his sick smile,

"Hello jade, did you miss me?" his voice was cold, his eyes were bright crimson and he was no more than 2 feet away from me, I quickly pushed Bella behind me,

"James what are you doing you know my family will hunt you down if you harm us" I said trying to keep my voice strong, his smile made my stomach turn and he looked behind him at the huge fight that was going on,

"I don't think there will be much of your family left to hunt anybody down when my army is finished with them"

I swallowed hard and looked at the fight there was a group of young vampires attacking jasper and Robert, that's how they didn't notice James sneak through, my attention turned back to James when I noticed Victoria step through the bush at the side of us,

"Now that we are all here I think I should be allowed to finish what I started" James said with a huge smile appearing on his face,

I shrunk back a little from him still making sure Bella was tucked in behind me, there was no point in screaming for help they probably wouldn't have heard it anyway and it would cause a distraction and I might loose one of my family, I felt Bella touch my back as she pulled her self round and stood at the side of me,

"You will need to take both of us then" Bella said standing firmly at my side,

James and Victoria just smiled at each other and lunged for us, I managed to grab Victoria by the ankle as she flew over the top of me towards Bella and thought about calming her, Bella was knocked backwards by her force into a tree,

I kept my grip on Victoria as she stopped snarling and fell to the ground beside my head, she was just staring at the grass as though she was trying to work out what she was supposed to be doing, then I felt it, the slicing of my skin at my waist the all to familiar stabbing pain and then the heat coursing through my body, I kept my grip on Victoria forcing myself to focus on her if I could just hold her long enough for the others to see then maybe they could save Bella, I felt the pain again only this time it was on my thigh, I let out a scream and felt Victoria twitch under my hand, I tried to fight back the darkness and kept my eyes fixed on Victoria she whimpered and settled back down into the grass, suddenly Victoria disappeared from my grasp and I saw her mass of red hair fly into the forest,

I screamed thinking she was going after Bella, there was a lot of snarling then a high pitch squealing from somewhere at my feet but my body wouldn't let me look down, I looked to my side and saw Bella huddled beside the tree she had hit, I don't know where the energy came from but I pulled myself towards her, her eyes never leaving mine, I couldn't make my legs move, anything from my waist down was already on fire and all I could do was use my arms to pull myself, I finally reached Bella and pulled myself up till I was hiding her she sobbed into my back,

"bells stay behind me no matter what honey" I felt her nod her head, my head was becoming heavy and I felt my eyes close, Bella whimpered behind me again and I opened my eyes to see a figure coming towards me, I leaned back covering Bella with my arms and waited for the next bite, the figure grabbed me and lifted me up, I tried to struggle to get back to Bella but the arms held me tight, everything was blurring I couldn't make out if it was James or Victoria that had me, I tried to place my hand on their cheek to see if I could calm them enough to let me go but my arms wouldn't move, I felt my head start to fall back then I was on the ground again,

"Jade honey" my mind flipped, this was dads voice,

"Dad" I managed to choke out, the pain in my legs getting worse,

"Yes baby its dad, hold on honey please" I tried to nod my head but my body wasn't responding to anything anymore,

"it hurts dad" was all I could cry out, I felt myself go further into the dark tunnel that was behind me, I could hear voices and crying and I was sure I heard Robert shout on me, but I couldn't answer anymore, then I felt the pain again only this time it was on both sides at my arms then my neck and my wrists my ankles it was to much my body jerked up trying to get away but it wouldn't leave me the burning getting worse the pain and darkness finally taking me and everything went black,

THE BATTLE

J/POV

The sky was lovely all different colour, it felt right sitting here with my new life wrapped in my arms, I could feel her breathing slow down and she sunk further back into my arms, I looked over at Edward and Bella's eyes were closed and she was tucked under his chin into his chest, suddenly his eyes turned to Alice and I felt the fear and tension from both of them,

"what is it" I asked Alice, causing the rest of the family to turn and look at her, she bounced up from Roberts knee and headed to the hill face we had climbed up, I looked at Edward,

"there coming James and his mate have brought an army of newborns, we have to hide them" he said looking down at the sleeping form in his arms, I looked behind me and saw the sleeping bags that were there, I motioned to them and Robert grabbed them and threw them open, we carefully placed them into the bags zipped them up and covered them over a little,

Alice appeared at my side,

"Jazz we need to fight tell us what to do" I looked down at her, my mind wouldn't function, peter stepped up,

"Carlisle Emmett take the front, Esme Robert jazz and Edward get in front of the girls your our last line of defence, everyone else get in the middle, I stumbled over beside Robert looking back at the sleeping angel, Robert patted my shoulder,

"I know man but get your head in the game" I shook my head and turned to see Carlisle take out the first vampire then Emmett was in it as well, it was only a few minutes before they were to many of them and they had broke through the line in front of us and we were now all involved in the fight, a small group of them attacked me and Robert but we were managing to fight them back although they were strong they weren't experienced in fighting and Roberts gift came in handy as they kept falling and ripping themselves apart, feeding of the pain Robert could make one vampire feel I multiplied it and soon had all the newborns writhing in pain making sure my emotions didn't touch any of our family it became very easy to rip them apart and throw them on the fire,

Robert and I were to involved in keeping the others down we didn't see what had happened behind us until Rose and dad flew past us, Rose had grabbed something with a mass of red hair and threw it into the forest it took three large trees down with it with the force of the throw then I saw her, she was limp in dads arms blood coming from bites on her leg and waist, her head hung back as though she was already …, my mind closed down and I sunk to my knees, I heard Robert scream her name as he stumbled past me towards her, I was brought back to reality when I heard her scream that it hurt, I flew to my dads side my eyes meeting Roberts as I sunk to the ground, dad was busy working over her and mum had her head in her lap wiping away the hairs from her face,

"He's bit her twice but not enough to change her just enough to kill her slowly" dad said looking between Robert and me,

"Can you save her Carlisle please" Robert begged not taking his eyes from her face,

"If we can get enough venom into her before she goes into shock maybe but we need to hurry" he pulled of her jumper and laid her back down on mums, legs,

"Who will change her" mum asked, I looked at Robert,

"I think both of you should do it she loves you equally and it will be the quickest way to save her" Alice said coming to settle at the side of Robert,

I looked from Alice to Robert and nodded we both grabbed her arms and bit then her neck and her wrists and ankles, sealing the wounds as we went I sealed the wound that James had made on her thigh and Robert closed the one on her waist,

Her body bucked upwards and then fell against the forest floor, her breathing was shallow but her heart was still beating, I sunk back on to my heels and stared at her, she had to survive without her there was no me,

I looked around and charlotte was curled into peter dry sobbing, Edward was sitting on the forest with Bella sobbing into his arms with Emmett and Rose beside him, Rose was stroking Bella's head and whispering things to her, Alice had wrapped her arms around Robert he had buried his head into her chest and it looked as though he was sobbing as well, the feeling of pain and sadness coming from everyone was over whelming, the wait to see if jade would … or change was the longest I have ever experienced I couldn't even bring myself to think the word,

Suddenly her body arched again and her hands flew up as if she was reaching for something, the scream that came from her made my dead heart jump,

"AAAHHHHH jazz help me please it hurts" I grabbed her hand as it shot into the air and brought it to my lips, everyone let out a sigh of relief, the change had started,

Robert looked at me then back at her, "we have to move her from here"

I nodded my head and looked at dad,

"It should be ok to move her now we just need to be careful with her when taking her down the hill front, who will lift her?" Emmett stepped forward,

"I will take her im the strongest and if anything should happen I can withstand the fall without hurting her" Robert and I both nodded at him and he gently lifted jade up from mums knee, we all headed down the hill towards the house, thankfully Emmett managed the hill face without any problems when we reached the bottom of the hill he handed her to me,

Robert and I ran to the house with her, dad was already there sorting up her bed for her, I placed her down and she grabbed on to the covers pulling them up at her sides her knuckles were white and straining to stay within her skin, peter and charlotte were right behind us, charlotte brought some cold compresses and placed them on jades head and arms, she finally settled down in the bed,

I could hear Edward come home with Bella and the others following, mum came into the room and sat down beside Robert on the bed, I was sitting at the top of the bed with jades head in my lap, every now and then she would cry out my name, I was trying to keep her as calm and as pain free as possible but her pain was strong and it was almost crippling me,

I noticed Robert had now collapsed onto mums knee and his whole body was heaving in deep sobs, Alice was on her knees trying to comfort him while mum gently stroked his hair, his feelings were nearly as strong as jade's, I wasn't sure how much I could take when jade reached out her other hand and brushed it against Roberts hair, his head flew up and he grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently,

"Robert it hurts please don't leave, I love you" she whispered out before squeezing my hand again and pushing her head further back into my lap, I pushed more calm emotions in to her and she let out a little sigh,

"Thanks jazz that helps please stay"

I leaned over and kissed her lips, "Robert and I aren't going any where sweetheart we are right here,


	12. NO SUPERSELF CONTROL HERE THEN

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG AND IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I RE-WROTE IT TWICE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON BUT I AM HAVING MY GOOD FRIEND EVILCHICK2010 READ THEM FIRST COS IM STILL A LITTLE UNSURE OF IT XX

It was later that day when Bella came into see Jade, she looked pale and thin hidden behind Edwards frame, Edward brought her over to the bed where I was still sitting with jades head on my lap and Robert was still on the other side holding her hand and stroking her arm, Bella let out a little sob as her legs gave way and Edward caught her by the waist before she hit the ground,

"Bella honey maybe you shouldn't be in here, you know jade wouldn't want you to see her like this, she wouldn't want you scared or hurt any more" Robert said looking round at Bella,

Bella moved from behind Edward and stood next to Robert putting her hand on his where he was holding jades,

"she was trying to save me again she wouldn't let them near me, she held of both of them while I hid in the bushes, Carlisle said she would be ok but she would need to leave soon as it wasn't safe for her here anymore, Robert will you be coming back" Robert took his hand and placed it on Bella's cheek looking her in the eyes,

"we will be back im not sure when but we will be back home I promise, we have to take jade somewhere till she adapts to her new diet, but you will stay here with the rest of the family we are just going to peter and charlottes, as soon as she can I will get her to phone you"

he leaned over and kissed her cheek then put his hand back into jade's, Bella leaned down and kissed jade on the cheek, "love you jade" she whispered,

"Love you to bells" jade sighed back, before sinking back into her calm state,

Bella looked at me then back at jade, I smiled,

"she can hear everything that's going on honey I have just got her so relaxed she can hardly move its to help with the pain" Bella nodded and leaned over jade and kissed my cheek, Edward patted Robert on the back and leaned down and kissed jade on the cheek as well, I felt him pat me on the leg as he turned to take Bella's hand and lead her out the room,

Jade started tossing and grabbing at the covers again, I reached down and grabbed her hand prying it from the cover and held it firmly in mine, Alice burst into the room,

"we have to move her soon she is nearly half way there, she isn't going to take 3 days she has so much venom in her she should be awake by tomorrow afternoon" she flung her arms around Roberts neck and kissed his cheek, for the first time I felt relief coming from him and I couldn't help but let myself enjoy a little relief as well,

JADE'S POV

The darkness felt strange, no inner peace or anything like that, I could still hear my family and I could feel every time they touched me but my body didn't seem to respond to my commands, I felt the fire ripple through my body and destroy everything in its path, my mind wouldn't let me be scared as I knew it would only last 3 days and I would survive, Robert and I had discussed this in great details he said that he remembered the change as though it was only yesterday so I knew it would hurt but I knew he was here to help me through it, my mind replayed the night I had been with jasper, I try to concentrate on that trying to remember every little detail, then i felt the pain where james had bitten me, the burning was more intense and I couldn't help but cry out

"AAAHHHHH jazz, help me please it hurts"

I felt him grab my hand as I reached out for him my body bucking at the intense pain, he placed his smooth lips to my hand and I could hear everyone let out a breath they had all been holding, I could also hear sobbing in the background I knew it was Bella she was always crying,

I heard Robert's worried voice beside me "we have to move her from here"

Then I heard dad's voice he was somewhere near my side as well

"It should be ok to move her now we just need to be careful with her when taking her down the hill front, who will lift her?"

I couldn't see who it was then I heard his deep tone as he came nearer me

"I will take her im the strongest and if anything should happen I can withstand the fall without hurting her"

I felt him lift me, his hands feeling cool against my burning skin, he could be a big bear when he wanted to but he held me so gently you would thing I was made of fine china, we started to the hill face and I could feel him jump from ledge to ledge, every now and then he would stroke my cheek and tell me it was ok we were nearly down but the pain was growing and I found it hard to concentrate on his voice, I felt him hand me over to someone else, then his scent hit me, it was jazz his cool arms forming a support around me, then the air as I whooshed through it, it felt good against my skin, before I had time to register anything else I felt cold packs being placed on my arms and forehead the fire there cooling slightly, the pain was consuming my mind and I could not get a grip on anything to focus on, I felt jaspers skin against my neck and I cried out his name hoping he could hear me, I felt the wave of calm sweep over me dulling the pain slightly, my mind settled down a little and I started to sense people around me, I could hear sobbing it was deep and familiar then I remembered Robert he had sounded like that when he had rescued me from James the first time, I reached out for him and found his hair brushing my fingers through it, I felt his cool hand grab mine then it was his cold lips brushing against my palm,

"Robert it hurts please don't leave, I love you" I hoped I had said that out loud so he could hear me and I wasn't just speaking in my mind, I felt the burn again and squeezed the hands I was now holding, jazz pushed more calm into me, I settled back into his knee and a little sigh escaped from me,

"Thanks jazz that helps please stay with me"

I felt him move slightly behind me then his lips where gently pressing against mine

"Robert and I aren't going any where sweetheart we are right here"

I spent a while drifting in and out of the darkness, Robert and jazz were talking about what it would be like when I changed, Robert also grilled jazz on what was going on between us, he seemed happy when jazz told him that what we had was stronger than what he and Alice had,

I heard mum and charlottes coming in and changing my ice packs, rose had came in with Emmett and had told me how beautiful I was looking so at least I knew I didn't resemble a burnt crisp, Emmett had said he was looking forward to teaching me how to hunt bears, this made me smile a little,

It was a little after that when I was brought back by Bella's voice, it took me a few minutes to work out what she was saying, she was telling Robert what had happened and then her voice changed to panic she was asking if we were coming back home, of course we were coming home did she think I would leave my best friend alone like her family did, Robert promised that we would be back much to my relief, I felt her hot skin on my cheek as she told me she loved me, I felt her hot lips kiss me gently on the cheek, I tried to gather enough strength to reply to her

"love you to bells" that was my energy level finished and I sunk back into jaspers knee feeling the pain creep up and take over again, it ripped through my legs and back making me toss to try and escape it, even though my mind knew that was pointless, I grabbed onto the sheets and tried to focus on that, when I felt my hand being pried from them and jaspers firm hand squeezing mine, the pain started to climb and I couldn't get a point to focus on, I could hear Alice in the background saying something about moving me and tomorrow afternoon but it was lost with the screaming inside my head, this pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, It just seemed to climb higher and higher pushing my limits to the furthest edge,


	13. YOUR AMAZING

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND EVILCHICK 2010 WHO READ OVER THESE CHAPTERS FOR ME GIVING ME THE CONFIDENCE TO PUBLISH THEM AND ALSO TO LIQUID TOPAZ 1901, WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER THANKS XXXX**_

The long drive to peters through the night at speeds best not known was tiresome, I sat in the back with jade on my lap, she would let out a scream then whimper every so often her body was on fire and even though we had a large supply of ice bags around her and the air condition on freezing it didn't seem to make much difference even the calming vibe I was sending her didn't seem to be getting through anymore, peter and Robert were in the front seat, and Alice and charlotte were following us in Alice's Porche,

We had finally reached the house in the hills and had got jade settled in the room she would be calling home for a little while, her screams had not died down any and she was now clearly suffering, her hands where balled into fists and her skin was on fire to touch,

Alice had said only two more hours and she would be awake, the phone was going constantly with mum and dad calling to see how she was doing, mum was upset that she couldn't come with us but it was decided that Bella needed her more and jade would have charlotte and Alice here to help her,

Robert was now camped at the bottom of her bed and the others were busying themselves downstairs, it had been agreed that charlotte and peter would only hunt animals while jade was here just in case she was tempted to join them in their way of living,

I was disturbed in my thoughts by jade almost lifting herself from the bed, the others appeared in the doorway and Alice was jumping up and down,

JADE POV

The pain had all but consumed me I could not concentrate on anything, every time I tried to focus the pain would become greater pulling my mind back to the flames, I was vaguely aware that we had now travelled to peters house and that it wouldn't be long till it was over, I knew I hadn't gone the full 3 days due to the amount of venom that was now pulsing through my body it had been more intense and therefore quicker, I was just noticing that the pain in my fingers and toes had started to die down when I felt as though I had been staked through the heart my body lifted upwards as though I was trying to fly from the bed, I gasped for a breath but it never came I felt as though I was suffocating then it was silent, no one was breathing not even me, the pain had almost finished only a little bit remained in my chest but even it was dying as I thought about it, I settled back into the knee that I now felt I was lying on, I knew I should open my eyes but I wasn't sure what to expect,

"jade honey open your eyes please" Roberts voice sounded a little strange, it reminded me of how he sounded when I was little, no longer the angel like voice I had heard as a human but a normal voice, I opened my eyes and looked at the bottom of the bed, Robert was sitting staring at me his face lined with worry, I reached out to touch his hand and my body finally did as I requested, his hand felt warm now not like the cool touch I was used to, I kept my eyes locked with his and pulled on his arm to help me sit up, I could hear the others at the door and turned to look at them,

Alice beamed a huge smile at me, charlotte was holding peters hand and staring back at me her face glowing with the love she was giving off, I felt the bed move behind me and I knew who it was but I couldn't turn I was suddenly nervous, Robert let go of my hand and stood up,

"Jade we will be back in a moment" I nodded to him and watched as he pushed the others out the door,

I took a deep unneeded breath and noticed that not only could I smell jaspers scent now I could taste it,

"little one are you not going to turn and look at me" his voice sounded better than it had done before he had a lovely southern accent and his tone was deep and firm,

I shook my head "im scared"

He ran his fingers down the back of my neck causing my body to tremble under his touch,

"What are you scared of" he whispered into my neck

"What if I can't take my eyes of you, what if I am trapped in your gaze forever?"

I felt his fingers trace a pattern down my arm and then his lips where at my neck kissing me gently,

"Well I will just have to love the back of you but I thought you would like to see what it would be like to kiss me for real this time with no holding back"

my body betrayed me again and I felt the tremble, his lips against my neck where tingling no longer cool but warm and soft and his touch was sending electric vibes through to my bones,

I turned slowly and closed my eyes, I could hear him chuckle as he noticed my eyes were closed when I was fully facing him,

His hand caressed my cheek then I felt his lips against mine, my body melted into him and my soul joined his, I felt the intense love I had for him and he returned it causing me to growl a little, when he pulled back I opened my eyes and were met with his, they were black in colour now just like Roberts had been before he left, I smiled at him,

"You did it little one, your one of us now, how do you feel" he whispered against my face,

"I feel ok I think, my throat hurts but other than that I feel good" I replied my voice sounding a little different more softer,

"Then I think you should eat then you have phone call to make and things to learn" he said pulling me up of the bed, I noticed how fluently my body moved and I could feel the strength coursing through my limbs and I felt like I could run through the wall in front of me, jasper kept a firm grip of my hand,

the forest around me was strange not like forks, it was noisy and the different smells were overwhelming, jazz pulled me in to the clearing and stood in front of me,

"Now I need you to do exactly what I say ok" I nodded my head and found myself getting lost in his gaze again,

"God jade keep your mind on the game love" he smirked back at me,

I nodded then stared behind him hearing footsteps coming through the forest, I felt my body tense

"Jade its only Robert he is just hear for back up" I stood up as Robert stepped out from the trees still looking a little worried,

I threw my head back and inhaled deeply finding something that didn't smell all that good but didn't really smell all that bad, I took of and came upon a herd of deer, leaping into them I managed to grab two at once and break there necks together, they fell to the ground and I drank from them instinctively knowing what I was doing, the burn died down and I looked round to see Robert and jazz staring at me,

Wiping my hand across my mouth I stared back,

"What are you two staring at?" they both just kept looking at me,

"Jade your fast I mean you're faster than any of us" I smiled back at Robert's strange comment,

"Newborns are supposed to be fast are they not?" I asked feeling quite good about myself

"No I mean you're faster than a newborn and how did you manage to take two down at once" jasper asked still looking like a love struck fan

"Don't know just though it would save time and I was hungry so I grabbed both" Robert nodded,

"I think we should head back and see what else is new" Robert said looking at me strangely again,

the trip back to the house was quick, well it was for me the other two were just behind me, charlotte and Alice were in the garden waiting for me and I noticed peter pacing up and down the pathway behind them,

I grabbed Alice and charlotte up into a hug and they both squealed

"Jade honey your strong please be careful, I gently placed them back on the ground and kept hold of their hands,

"Well, how did the hunt go?" charlotte asked still smiling,

"It went well I think didn't eat any humans so bonus points to me"

Jasper and Robert appeared behind me and we followed them into the house, I saw jasper speak to peter then to Robert as we headed into the sitting room,

Once we were all gathered peter looked over at me,

"Let me start by saying you look amazing jade and jasper is one lucky man in more ways than he knows"

I smiled at jasper then looked at peter,

"What do you mean" he moved from his seat across from me and came to sit beside me,

"Jade I have seen your powers and I now know your destiny honey it came to me when you took down both deer at once" I turned and looked at him

"How did you know that and how can you see all this?"

Jasper cleared his voice and took my hand,

"that is peters gift he sees things not like visions like Alice but things that apply to certain people, like your gift and what you role in the world is, if you have one" I stared into his eyes

"What is yours jasper?" I whispered, he looked away from me and looked at the floor,

"Im afraid, I don't have one honey im just here a normal being nothing special"

Peter cleared his throat behind me and I turned to look at him,

"actually jazz that has all changed, I now know your destiny as well in fact the rest of us are all entwined now and I don't see it changing" he looked at Alice and Robert then back to me and jazz,

"Jade as well as being a seer, you now have some added talents, you will be able to see what gifts others have if it's a mind gift or physical gift, you will be able to use this to your advantage, also you will be able to boost other gifts like an amplifier, your speed or strength will not vanish either"

I stared at him for a while then finally decided to voice the question that was inside my mind,

"Can you explain all that in English please" everyone burst out laughing and peter patted my back,

"Listen to what im saying carefully then I will show you what I mean" I nodded

"When you look at Robert now what do you see"

"His orange aura and the little yellow specks, but they are only around his head this time" peter nodded

"What about the others" I looked round at Alice and jasper

"They are all the same only jaspers orange is a little darker and his yellow specks are all over but stronger at his head and charlotte is redder than orange but no yellow"

"jasper is slightly darker because he has fed on humans, his yellow is all over but stronger at his mind because that's were his gift comes from but he can use his body to pass it on stronger if needed and my little angel is darker still because of our diets but she is not black because she does not kill needlessly"

I looked round at them and noticed for the first time that peter didn't have a glow or any colour around him at all, he smiled at my reaction,

"we are seer's we do not have the aura you see, that is how we can tell each of us apart, now your other gift the one you use to calm people down has gone it was more just a safety net, as you were living with the most dangerous creatures on the planet, but if you touch Robert or if you touch jazz even when he is projecting Roberts gift you will be able to make their power greater, instead of jazz just being able to put a group of people to sleep or laugh he will be able to do it to a full stadium, Robert will be the same with his power, I have seen a vision of someone else joining you all but the face has not yet been disclosed, but it will soon I fear" I placed my hand on top of his and he gave me a little smile,

"Peter you said I have a destiny now, what is that?" jasper asked

peter smiled "jazz we all have destiny's now, it has only just been decided but we are all here, charlotte and I will be joined by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett not to mention countless others we are to protect you with our very being if we have to there will be 6 warriors who will change our world forever"

"Why are you protecting us, will we be protecting the warriors"

Jasper asked looking at peter and Robert, peter laughed again,

"no you twat, you are the warriors, you, jade, Robert , Alice, Edward and one other I cant see the face but im sure we all have a feeling who it will be"

"Bella" I whispered and peter nodded his head,

"What are we fighting against then" Robert asked looking at Alice,

"The great battle has been foretold for many years when mythical beings will up rise to throw the overlords and reign themselves bringing peace to our world at last and removing the fear we all live under, it will only begin when all six are joined"

Robert was staring at me from across the table,

"I won't have jade or Alice in this great battle peter"

Peter leaned over and patted Roberts hand that was lying on the table,

"You have no choice my brother she is one of the chosen six led by the God of War" I felt jasper tense beside me when peter said this,

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked, but he wouldn't meet my gaze, I looked to peter and noticed Alice was staring at jasper as well,

"Will someone tell me what is wrong" I yelled,

"you know of the time jasper spent with Maria, his army was quick and powerful if he had not left he would now be ruler with Maria but he chose a different path, a right path if you like, but during the great battle between vampire and vampire there was one known as the God of war, he would bring death to anyone in his path, he caused destruction everywhere but now with his warriors at his side he brings justice for some and death for others" I looked back at jasper his eyes were now fixed on a spot on the table,

"Jasper, look at me" he didn't move so I took his chin and pulled his face to look at me,

"You are the god of war" I asked, he only nodded his head and all I could do was nod back,

He got up from the table and left the room banging the front door behind him,

I turned to peter,

"When does this begin?"

He shook his head "I don't have a time jade I just know what will happen not when"

I nodded my head and smiled round at the rest of them,


	14. CLEARING THE AIR

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND EVILCHICK 2010 WHO READ OVER THESE CHAPTERS FOR ME GIVING ME THE CONFIDENCE TO PUBLISH THEM xx**_

I found jasper sitting out at the river his head in his hands; he didn't look up when I sat down,

"Jasper why wont you look at me now" I stroked his hair from the side of his face

"Jade, don't please" his voice was broken

"Don't what jasper, don't touch the man I love don't touch the man I was destined to be with, destined to stand by his side"

He turned to look at me his eyes now cold,

"Jade you don't know what it was like back then the God of War, I can't do it again"

I stroked his head,

"jazz if we have to we will but I will be right by your side this time no more doing things on your own you heard peter there will be 6 of us" he looked away from me again and I could sense his anger before he spoke,

"**Does the sound of battle excite you jade, was it not enough fun living with vampires when you were human dicing with death everyday now you want to be a warrior is that it**"

I felt as though he had just slapped me, I pulled my hand from his face and stood up, I could not speak, the temper I was holding in felt like I would take building's down with me if I was to let it out, I felt the muscles in my body coil as I prepared to run, his hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me round,

"Jade im sorry that was wrong" he whispered,

"YOU ARE SORRY, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU WHITLOCK YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH WORRIES AND FEAR, THREE DAYS AGO I FOUGHT FOR MY LIFE TRYING TO PROTECT MY FRIEND THEN I WAKE UP CHANGED AND FIND OUT IM A FUCKING WARRIOR DESTINED TO BE WITH SOME FUCKING GOD OF WAR AND YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO BE ALLOWED TO FREAK OUT WELL IM FUCKING SORRY BUT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU" I pushed his hand away with so much strength he flew backwards, I turned to take of again but he caught me around my waist and pulled me down lifting up my leg I kicked him from me and started to run for the forest, jasper was to quick and appeared in front of me causing me to clash into him sending us both flying into the trees

"Jasper get the fuck of me I swear I will kill you" he held fast,

"jade calm down for gods sake woman im sorry alright" I threw my hand up and cracked him on the jaw full force, he still didn't let go of me, his eyes turned black and I felt his growl build in his chest, I used all my strength and pushed him away from me, spinning round I noticed my vision had become red in colour and I was now aware of every muscle in my body, I took up my position and waited for him to turn, he flew through the air at me and I grabbed him to the ground both of us snarling and snapping at each other, I felt him pin me to the ground his hand tight around my neck, bringing my legs up I caught his head between my knees and flipped him backwards, the next thing I knew we were both moving apart and I had a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I noticed it was peter that was holding jasper,

"Calm down honey before you kill someone" Roberts voice echoed in my ear,

I relaxed a little still not taking my eyes of jasper and peter in front of me,

"**What is wrong with you two, why are you fighting**" peter shouted at both of us

"**Well ask him he is the one with the big mouth**" I yelled back staring at jasper

I know it was probably not the best time, but dam did he look hot his eyes pure black and the temper coming from him was as sexy as hell, I knew I should knock his head clean of but all I could think about was wrapping my hands in his hair and feeling his arms around me, jasper started to grin slightly then he whispered something to peter, peter let him go and I felt Robert loosen the grip he had on me, I flew towards jasper, grabbing him to me and pulling his face to mine finding his lips warm and waiting for me, his arms wrapped around me and we both fell to the ground in a loud thud, dust and grass flying everywhere, I felt his hands run over my body, my mind started stumbling over my thoughts and before long all I could focus on was jasper, I felt him grab me and pick me up heading further into the forest we didn't break the kiss and thankfully we didn't break any trees either, we came to stop at a little clearing it was to far into the woods to be reached by any human, he threw me to the ground and I landed hard on my back a growl escaping from my lips,

"right young lady time to teach you some manners, just because you have been deemed a warrior doesn't mean you can get away with speaking to the God of War like that" his voice was strong and deep

I could feel the heat becoming unbearable in the pit of my stomach I needed him now. He stripped of standing in front of me with only his shorts on, his erection clearly visible through them,

"take of your clothes I cant punish you fully dressed" his accent was strong and I couldn't hang on much longer, I jumped to my feet and threw my clothes on the ground, his hands ran over my body again and I melted into his touch, I felt him lay me gently on the ground this time

"turn around" he whispered in my ear, I turned so I was now lying on my stomach the grass feeling cool underneath me, his hand came down hard on my butt cheek and I growled, then it hit again

"_**Who do you belong to?**_" he growled out

"You" I panted out between smacks the grass rubbing against my bud as he smacked me into the ground

"_**Who do I belong to?**_" he growled again,

"Me" I barely managed to get out between the deep sexy voice and the smacks coming hard on my butt I didn't know what was going to tip me over the edge first, I felt him kneel behind me and push my legs apart with his knees, lifting my hips of the ground I felt him slam his fingers hard into me pulling my head back by my hair he bit into the side of my neck, I let out a growl as I felt the sting course through my body, his hand coming round the front of me and grabbing my nipple in between his two fingers, the pain and pleasure I was feeling was making my insides twist, there was no more careful and gentle jasper there was only pure animal instincts and I loved it, he removed his fingers from me and wrapped his hands around my waist lifting me back up of the ground, I didn't have time to think about the emptiness my body now felt before he pushed me up against a tree and took me from behind his balls slamming hard of my skin,

"_**I want you to scream my name when you come, let the whole forest know who you belong to**_" he growled from behind me, sinking his teeth once more into the back of my neck, the pain was intense and I pushed further back into him, his hand coming round me and nipping at my bud, I could feel the pleasure rising in my core, my hands were placed on the tree so we wouldn't knock it over, I was so close my eyes shut and all I could smell and taste was my lover his hand tweaked at my already erect nipple's and that was enough to send me over the edge, I screamed his name out before sinking down into his tight hold around my waist, he turned me gently, staring into my eyes I could see the love and lust swirling in them, he smiled at me and moved his face to kiss me but I pushed him back,

"_**oh no Whitlock you don't get of that easy you may be the fucking God of War but I am your**_ _**warrior**_ _**you do not get away with saying those things, now on your back soldier before I really get pissed of**_" he smiled at me and launched himself backwards hitting the ground with a loud thud, I noticed his member was still erect and very much waiting on me, I lowered my self down and placed my knees at either side of his head, leaning over I took his member in my mouth and swirled my tongue over the shaft, he let out a growl that echoed over the trees,

"_**clean your warrior, soldier we do not need sloppiness on the battlefield**_" I growled at him taking his member back in my mouth and grazing my teeth down it, I growled when I felt his hands grab my hips and lower me to his face, his tongue was warm and moved just as quick as I did, it wasn't long before I felt myself ride the waves of lust again, his member twitched and throbbed in my mouth sucking hard I felt his juice run down my throat his hips bucking up towards my face, his mouth greedily sucking every inch of juice I had to spare, I turned and brought his lips to mine kissing them as though the battle was today, his tongue fighting with mine noticing he was hard again I knew we would play a little longer,

I don't know how long we threw each other about the meadow jasper must have took me in every position possible, my heat pulsed through me and I knew this was going to be bigger than all the others I had just experienced, I was supporting myself from a tree branch while my legs were wrapped around jaspers waist, he was pounding into me like there was no tomorrow, I felt the tightness then I let out a roar followed by jaspers name, his arms tightened around me and his breath became heavier then it hit, he plunged into me deeper than before and my name bounced of the surrounding trees, we lay in each others arms till the sun disappeared and the sky became dark,


	15. TIME FLYS WHEN HAVING FUN

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

_**Sorry it took so long been a bit busy, probably wont get another chapter up till weekend got a really hectic week ahead but I will really try xx **_

Six months had passed since my change and peter telling us of the battle, Carlisle had been up and discussed it at great lengths, peter was careful not to mention Bella in case it tempted fate, mum had been up and down every other weekend and even rose and Emmett had visited, Emmett was in a huff because I kicked his ass and Edward had only challenged me to a race once after I left him standing,

I had spoken to Bella every night on the phone and she had told me how Edward and her were now most definitely an item and that things were good but she missed me terribly, she wanted to know what I looked like now and she was amazed when I told her about my powers but leaving out the warrior part, that could wait till we were face to face I felt,

I had spent the time testing my powers and making sure my self control around humans was strong, I only thought about it a couple of time but after the guilt trip jasper gave me, I soon gave up on the idea and settled for my veg diet,

The only problem I came across was with amplifying someone's gift I could feel it, if jasper tried to make the whole town laughed I laughed and if Robert tried to inflict pain on someone I felt it as well this did not go down well with Robert but my pain threshold seemed to be a lot higher than most and I could withstand it for longer amounts of time, jasper and peter had taken my combat training on themselves as Robert couldn't hit me hard enough he said it just felt so wrong trying to kill his baby sister so instead peter took his place and was far from gentle with me, jasper was worse and almost snapped me in two a couple of times but each time I fought back and eventually I couldn't knock him over and he couldn't knock me over we were even in almost every way now, Alice couldn't see much of our future anymore due to the decisions that hadn't been made and the fact we were still one short, it had taken jazz a while to accept the fact that we were not planning to live happily ever after but we were now in full training for the inevitable battle, and it was not just us, Alice had told us that on her last trip home, Esme and rose were now being trained in combat by Emmett and Carlisle, after that little peace of news it finally sunk in that this was it no turning back we were just waiting for the missing piece, and it was about to arrive sooner than later,

The phone in the kitchen rang and charlotte skipped to answer it, her face dropped and she stared at peter, he grabbed the phone from her and listened to the conversation, Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs,

"Right you lot move out its time to go home, Bella is in danger"

it was less than 3 seconds we were all heading down the motorway, jasper had nipped home and retrieved his Ducati bike and I loved him for it, it was the most amazing thing to go at this speed and know you didn't need a helmet and there was no way you could be killed, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my chin resting on his shoulder,

peter had filled us in as we were leaving, the bitch Victoria had once again assembled a little army and was now heading for forks, she thought James had killed me and now wanted to kill Bella and Carlisle for killing James, this was going to be interesting,

we arrived at the house and found everyone gone, heading further into the forest we heard the voices and noticed that Victoria was standing with a young dark haired woman, she yelled on Carlisle to come forward and I noticed her voice had the same southern accent that jasper had, he stopped beside me and we watched as she called for him again, our family standing surrounded and Bella in the middle being protected,

"It can't be" charlotte whispered to peter; I turned and looked at her,

"Cant be what" I asked

She nodded towards the woman, "Maria" the fear in charlottes eyes was clear, peter took her hand,

"She can't harm you now angel" he kissed her on the cheek,

Jasper stepped in front of me and walked towards Maria and the others, Robert and peter followed leaving Alice and charlotte to bring up the rear with me, we walked quietly and quickly through the trees,

Maria spun round when she picked up jaspers scent along with the rest of us,

"Ah jasper dear nice of you to join us, I was sorry to hear of your loss"

Jasper tilted his head to the side,

"Loss, what loss are you talking about" he asked calmly,

"Oh jasper I heard about your mate, and to think she would have filled your destiny now your just nothing again, join me jasper and you will once again be the god of war" jasper laughed and looked at Robert,

"Shall we" he asked, Robert nodded,

Jasper focused on Robert's pain and spread it amongst the others, some of them starting writhing on the ground and others stood around Maria, she laughed and motioned for the rest to step forward,

Peter moved to the side and allowed Alice to move through coming to stop beside Robert,

"Alice dear did you not see this coming, have you seen your end coming today, does it worry you"

Alice shook her head and took Roberts hand, charlotte stepped beside peter and looked at Maria

"Ah the slave girl that the god of war took pity on now she is your mate peter, what a pity jasper let you escape just to watch you die today"

Peter took charlottes hand and pulled her to his chest kissing her head,

"She shall not die today and as far as I can see Maria she does not die at your hand, you know the God of War and his warriors will not allow you to kill their sister"

Maria burst out laughing "ah my dear peter you did not work it out quick enough I was told by Aro many years ago of the child raised by a vampire, that is why I sent James to kill her granted it took him a few attempts but she was your warrior honey"

I listened to her and felt sick that James had been trying to kill me because of what I would become all this time I thought it was because I was human, I took this as my cue to step forward,

Jasper held his hand up so that I could take it, he kissed my fingers as they wrapped into his,

"Maria I assume this is the warrior you speak of"

I felt Roberts gift surge through jasper and amplified it till all the army except Maria were now on the ground writhing in pain including Victoria,

Maria gasped as her army fell around her, the rest of the family walked towards us Bella tucked behind Edward and Emmett,

"As you can clearly see Maria my mate it alive and most definitely well" jasper said almost sending vibes of smugness,

I could feel the pain of Robert's gift starting to ware on me, I squeezed jaspers hand and he glanced at me, I tried to tell him with my eyes, he seemed to understand and looked back at Maria

"you have ten seconds to get your army together and leave before we destroy everything separating us and the rest of our family you will not bother us again or I will show you no mercy, he stopped manipulating Roberts gift and the newborns stood up looking at us as they backed towards Maria, she glanced at me once more then at Bella

"The sixth warrior will die, Aro will not allow this"

"You will not be allowed to harm her nor will Aro" peter growled at her but she turned and fled into the trees,

I felt my legs buckle under me and jasper quickly put his arm around my waist bringing his lips to mine kissing me deeply, my strength returned as I felt him flood my body with his strength,

"Not again you two please" Robert hissed

Jasper looked up at him, "you know it's the quickest way to revive her strength" he lowered his head to mine and kissed me again,

"Yeah jazz we know but I think she is all nice and strong now" peter said in his playful tone,

I heard Robert clear his throat beside me and I looked away from jasper, the rest of the family were still staring at us, I turned and took jaspers hand as we all headed across the meadow towards them, Esme was first to greet us throwing her arms around me,

"Jade honey your home" she held me tight and I could feel the love coming from her,

"yes mum im home" she squeezed me again and turned to the others, I felt jasper holding my hand, once Esme had hugged us all, the others came to meet us, only Bella and Edward were left at the end,

Bella was peaking round him,

"It's ok Bella im not going to hurt you honey" I said as I moved towards her,

Edward stepped aside and let Bella take her first few steps, her mouth was open and she was staring like she had seen a ghost, I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms round her now very warm body, kissing her hair,

"Bella I have missed you so much honey, are you alright" I asked into her hair, I felt her nod her head and she tightened her grip around me,

"Bella lets get you home honey" Edward unclasped her hands from my waist and started to pull her on to his back, she gripped my hand as I followed along with her,

once we had explained what had happened with the unwelcome visitors outside, we tried to explain to Bella about what was becoming of jazz, me, Alice, Robert and Edward trying not to mention her, not wanting to upset or scare her further, she grasped most of it, staring at me through out the full conversation,

"So you're a warrior then" she asked, I couldn't help but laugh

"Not that kind of warrior, I don't have armies and were combat clothes, its just because im going to marry the god of war and become his warrior" she nodded her head and I felt jasper tug at my hand

"You are going to marry me" he asked quietly, I smiled widely at him

"Of course im going to marry you, you Muppet what did you think I was going to do"

He grabbed me into a hug, and I felt his love generate through me, I looked up from his shoulder and noticed everyone was hugging each other, I laughed out loud as I let him go,

"Sorry you guys got kind of lost in that there" everyone pulled themselves apart and sorted themselves,

the rest of the evening was spent discussing the return of Maria and how the battle was starting to look pretty real, Bella had went up to bed just after eleven and Edward had came back down to join us, we could all sense something was not sitting well with him,

"Edward what's wrong you look worried" I asked as he sat back down, he glared round at me and I felt jasper stiffen beside me,

"I suggest you rethink that emotion Edward, I won't stop her from kicking your ass" jasper hissed at him,

I looked between the both of them,

"Edward would you like to speak outside, if you have an issue with me"

"Its not you he has the issue with its Bella, he thinks he would be better if he left her, am I right Edward" jasper asked,

Edward moved his glare to him now, I felt my anger build and moved to get up when jasper grabbed my shoulder and sent me a heavy dose of calm, I relaxed back into his chest,

"I think she would be safer if she wasn't with us it's our fault she is being dragged into this"

I looked between Edward and peter,

"Edward did you listen to anything peter said do you think any of us had a choice in this, if we are not here they will kill her she is the missing part she will either join us or die at their hands is that what you want"

He bounced from the seat and walked out to the garden, I got up and followed him,

"Edward she doesn't have a choice anymore for gods sake man they tried to kill me when I was a child and I knew nothing of this then, do you think they will take the chance of leaving her alive, even if we don't change her and she doesn't die someone else will change her and then it will still all come true"

He stood with his back to me and I noticed his muscles in his back stiffen,

"Perhaps its you, you fear for Edward you have never been in a proper battle maybe Bella is an excuse"

He spun round and tried to pin me but im moved to quick and threw him to the ground planting myself on top of him,

"Get of me" he growled,

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and stop using this as an excuse"

He struggled with me but I was too quick and kept pinning him, finally he lay still underneath me and I heard a sob escape his lips

"Jade, please get of me, I can't do this" I sat up and pulled him up onto his knees, we were now sitting together,

"Jade I can't loose her I love her so much it hurts" I placed my arm around his arm and took his hand,

"I know Edward she is like my sister but we don't have a choice, jasper acted the same way when he found out I would be in battle and I had to kick his butt for what he said to me but we just have to accept who and what we are, it wont be easy for her either she will be taking her mate into battle as well, you all seem to forget its not just your mate or jaspers mate or even Roberts sister, its all of us our mother our father our whole family would give their life for us we will all be losing someone and it will just be as hard for everyone"

He patted my hand, "i know" I chuckled quietly "I swear to you I will do everything in my power to keep her safe when the time comes"

He moved his hand and wrapped it around my shoulder pulling me into him"

"Edward I think you should tell her let her make her own decisions" he nodded and kissed the top of my head, "when did the little sister become so wise" I laughed

"Actually Edward I think Im older than you" we both burst out laughing and lay back on the grass,

our peace was brought to an end with Esme telling Edward that Bella was having another nightmare, Edward flipped to his feet and disappeared into the house, I decided to just stay out on the grass, it was a nice night and I was glad to be back home, I thought about the fight today and the fight still to come, then I felt his hand touch my shoulder before sitting down beside me,

"You all right sis that looked a little intense there" I smiled and nodded laying my head against his chest as he cuddled me in,

"we haven't had much chance to really talk about all this, I know we have discussed it but I suddenly felt how real it was this afternoon when you were standing beside me and jazz" I felt him tighten his hold around me,

"I know what you mean but you knew it was going to go like this" I whispered into his chest,

"Robert you know even though I have jazz now your still my big brother right more than the rest I love you" he chuckled quietly, "I know honey and you'll always be my baby, who would have thought a few months ago we were just living life quietly and now look vampire warriors" we both started laughing,

The next few weeks passes quietly. Charlotte and peter had returned home to sort out their stuff before moving permanently nearer us, I wasn't ready to return to school just yet, Edward and Bella still attended and while they were away I hunted and practiced my fighting skills with jazz, Esme was a bit worried at first because jazz was so rough with me but once she saw I could defend myself she watched a little more, I practised my gift, Robert still couldn't cope with the fact that I could feel his gift not as intense as the person suffering it but the fact I could feel the pain was enough, Alice had said that she did not see Maria approaching Italy just yet so we still had time, Edward still hadn't mentioned anything to Bella he wanted to wait till she graduated and then discuss it with her, we didn't even know if she wanted to become like us, she said she wanted to stay with Edward forever but we didn't know who's forever she meant, the two of them were inseparable it was kind of cute,

We were busy picking up gifts for Bella's birthday when Alice stopped and grabbed on to the corner of the counter, Rose quickly pulled her hands into hers and spun her round,

"What is it Alice what's wrong?"

Alice shook her head slightly and turned to look at me,

"Bella's future just disappeared" she whispered, I looked back at her and had my phone to my ear before I realised, he answered on the first ring

"Jade honey you ok"

"Yes im fine Edward, where is Bella,"

"She's sitting in front of me having some lunch why"

"Don't let her out of your sight, Alice just had a vision that her future has just disappeared"

I could hear him take a deep breath before speaking again

"Ok I will let the others know"

"we're on our way back just now" I flipped the phone closed and handed the assistant my card while she packed the stuff, rose had taken Alice out to the car, she was a little shaken and kept zoning in and out of vision as rose sat in the back with her, I sped along the highway to our house,

when I pulled into our drive everyone was outside waiting for us, Robert leaned in and lifted Alice from the car she was still zoning out and he cradled her into him, Emmett took rose and pulled her into the house, I got out the car and leaned against the door, jazz appeared from the forest swooping me into a hug,

"I just heard honey I was hunting you ok" he kissed the top of my head and I felt myself mould into his chest,

"Jade honey you're shaking, you ok" I nodded into his chest

"She just kept fading in and out jazz, saying things that didn't make sense something about her future vanishing then about not being able to see us and Maria at Italy none of it was making sense"

He held me tighter,

"lets get you inside, I have never met a vampire that trembles I don't like it" he picked me up and carried me inside, everyone was sitting in the living room, Bella looked as bad as me, she was gripping onto Edwards arm and her knuckles were white, the phone rang and Emmett picked it up,

"Yes this is the Cullen house"

"Yes she is here, may I ask who is calling"

"Oh I see, yes I will get her right away"

He held the phone down and looked at Bella,

"It's your dad honey he wants to speak to you about selling the house"

Bella stood up and walked over to the phone taking Edward with her as she sat down on the seat nearest it, I turned to look back at jazz,

"It's Bella she is doing this to me, I can feel her fear can you not feel it as well"

Jasper looked down at me then shook his head,

"I only feel her worry, how can you feel it"

I was about to answer when his phone vibrated in his pocket,

I could hear peters voice and jaspers face looked worried then he looked over to Edward who was torn between listening to Bella and reading jazz mind,

I tried to get up from his knee but his arm wrapped tighter round me, I looked round to see his eyes burning into me, he flipped the phone closed and looked over at Alice, she had regained her composure and was now sitting upright on Robert's knee, she nodded her head to him and looked at Edward,

I felt jasper grip my hand and he pulled me to my feet, Esme moved beside Bella while she still spoke on the phone and Edward, joined with Alice and Robert followed us out,

We flitted upstairs to the study; Carlisle appeared as we all sat down,

"Would someone care to fill me in" he asked in his fatherly tone,

Edward was pacing the floor shaking his head and muttering to himself, Alice stood and walked over placing her hand in his and pulled him to sit with her and Robert,

"peter called and said that Alice's visions had triggered another scene from our already planned destiny, jade was shaking when I got to her at the car, she was actually trembling" I noticed Robert and Carlisle look at me,

"she is ok just now but it freaked me out as well we don't tend to tremble, anyway she said downstairs that she could feel the fear coming from Bella but all I could feel was worry then peter called, Bella's destiny has now cleared up and its complicated" Carlisle rubbed his temples as he looked between all of us, Edward now had his head buried in his hands Robert was rubbing his back and Alice was stroking his hair,

"What did peter say, jazz" I managed at last to find my voice,

"Bella must die or be as close to death as we can allow, still being able to bring her back" I shrunk back into my seat, Edward let out a cry that shook the windows,

Carlisle stumbled back and landed clumsily in his seat,

"We can not change this it must happen this way, but if followed to the word it will work Bella will remain with us but she will be a warrior then, no longer human" Alice continued,

"Jade and Bella are becoming connected; they are each others future without one the other will not survive"

I looked at Alice her eyes boring into mine,

"jade honey you can feel her now because your powers are already progressing, you are the weapon Bella will be the shield and you need both for battle" I nodded my head, I could feel jasper stroking my arm but he felt strange and I couldn't focus on it, my brain was yelling at me, (Bella will die) over and over again,

"She will be rescued just as you were jade by the two people that love her most, you and Edward"

I looked over at Edward his eyes empty now and I could only imagine mine looked similar, there was a little knock at the door and Bella entered along with Esme, she looked round us all her eyes settling on Edwards, her breath became shallow and the last thing I saw was Esme catch her as she fell to the floor,


	16. BELLA'S MIND

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness, I searched around for jazz but couldn't find him anywhere, there was a slight movement I caught in the corner of my eye and noticed it was Bella sitting in a dark corner,

"Bella honey is that you" she scrambled to her feet and flew into my arms,

"Its ok honey, where is everyone?" she smiled and sat back down,

"You're in my dreams jade, this is what happens when I pass out or I get scared" I looked down at her,

"Bella honey, have you hit your head or something, I can't dream, im not human" she smiled

"No but I am, silly, and you must be sleeping now to be here with me, she reached up and pulled my hand so that I sat beside her,

"Well if I am in your dreams, why have you brought me hear" I asked still looking at her as if she had 2 heads,

"I don't know, I had came up to tell Edward about meeting my dad and when i saw the looks in all your faces and then I saw the emptiness of Edwards eyes I think I got scared and here I am" I nodded remembering the sight of her falling but I didn't realise I had fallen as well,

"will you tell me what is going on please, no more sugar coating like Edward does, we agreed no more secrets remember" I nodded my head,

"How much do you want to know because some of it will freak you out, I can tell you the main things if you want me to leave out the other stuff" she smiled

"All of it jade not missing anything out, im not going to let us wake up till you're finished"

I laughed at her and got comfy beside her,

"well as you know we are all deemed to be warriors except jazz he is our leader they call him The God Of War anyway there will be six in total and my dear bells your number 6 we are just waiting on you"

She nodded her head,

"I thought as much the way you were all protecting me" I smiled at her

"your our sister of course we would protect you anyway as we explained about the battle we will take on the overlords that live in Italy it is our job to remove them from power, you have seen my gift and how it works well im not sure about you but your some kind of shield but that's all I know about that, the thing that you walked in on is a little more disturbing" she blinked a few times then took in a deep breath,

"well at least I know im going to be like you all, I was worried Edward didn't change me, I thought maybe he was having second thoughts" I leaned over and squeezed her hand

"No you will become like us, im not sure when but you will join us and not just for the battle as our family" she nodded her head again and smiled this time,

"Can we wake up now or you going to hold me captive for longer" I asked pulling gently at her hair

Jaspers face was in front of mine his hand stroking my hair and his voice soft but worried,

"Jade honey can you hear me" I nodded my head and tried to sit up but Roberts hand pushed back on my chest and I settled back into the seat,

"What happened jade you just blacked out?" I looked over to were Esme was sitting with Bella at her side, she was starting to come round,

"I don't know one minute I saw Bella fall then the next she was talking to me in her head" I could see the strange look from jazz and Robert,

"Somehow I ended up talking to Bella in her dream, I don't know, I know it sounds mad but im just telling you what happened," my tone was a little harsher than I realised, jazz stared back down at me,

"We didn't say we didn't believe you honey, we were just worried," he leaned down and kissed my forehead,

"jade are you ok" Bella's voice sounded a little shaky, I looked over and Edward was now cradling her to him, moving Roberts hand from holding me down I sat myself up and looked over at her,

"Im fine honey, you ok" she answered with a smile,

Carlisle cleared his throat bringing our attention to him,

"Alice do you know what happened there," she nodded

"I think it is because Bella and jade are joining together, they will have a stronger connection to each other than anyone else, the part were Bella can talk to jade in her mind im not sure about but we don't know how powerful Bella's shield is combined with jades amplifying gift"

Carlisle took his fingers through his hair and for the first time I noticed he was actually starting to look old,

"Well if we have had enough excitement for one day perhaps we should let Bella rest and we can discuss the other problem" Bella turned to Carlisle,

"im sorry Carlisle but im not tired and what is the other problem you wish to discuss" the quiver in her tone was gone and she looked directly at Carlisle as she spoke, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, finally the Bella I knew not the timid little girl,

"Well im not sure how to tell you the problem Bella it's difficult" Carlisle answered

I sighed out loud and everyone looked at me,

"Oh for gods sake she is human not a child, Bella how strong are you if I tell you the most horrific news about your future can you take it" Bella looked at me then Edward, she stroked his face,

"Yes tell me please" I took a deep unneeded breath and clasped my hand into jaspers,

"Bella we have seen how you die, well not exactly die more how you're changed and unfortunately there is no nice way about it" Bella nodded at me "please continue jade"

"well it looks like you must change the same way I did, but im afraid we don't know when or how it will happen only that Edward and I will bring you back to us" I kept my eyes linked with Bella, she didn't flinch or cry she just nodded her head again and smiled at me,

"Thank you jade, is there anything else I should know" I shook my head,

"I think we should all take time to process this information and gather in the dining room in half an hour to discuss or plans" we all nodded and got up to leave, Esme moved from Bella's side and sat on the arm of Carlisle chair,

We all headed in our own directions, I pulled jazz out into the garden and sat down on the stairs, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead,

"you ok little one" I nodded into his chest, in truth I was far from ok, my best friend no scratch that my only friend was going to die and I had to help turn her, not only that I had to watch her being attacked in the first place, I felt jazz tighten his grip around me,

"It will work honey I promise," he was interrupted by shouting coming from inside the house,

I pulled out from under him to see Edward stalk past me to the bottom of the stairs,

Jasper growled at him as he spun to face me,

"What else did you tell her while you were in her fucking head" he snarled at me,

"You better watch your mouth Edward" jasper growled back, I touched his arm and stood up

"Its ok jasper, I told her because she had a right to know it's her life Edward"

"She didn't need to know fucking everything" he snarled back, I stepped down the stairs till I was facing him, his hands were clenching into fists and his eyes were now semi dark,

Bella appeared at the door and flew down the stairs in between us, I looked down at her and turned as Robert appeared at the door he grabbed Bella and pulled her to the side

"Edward she is a fucking woman not a stupid kid she has the right to know what is going on its her future as well" he grabbed the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes closed,

I had just about had my full of this shit,

"knock that fucking shit of Edward, you don't own her she is not a fucking possession she is stronger than you know and she can handle this shit obviously better than you fucking can stop treating her like a fucking kid" his eyes flew open and before I knew it he had me pinned beneath him, I noticed jazz and Robert moving forward, but glared at them so they would stay still, Bella was wresting in Emmett's arms trying to break free,

"You don't know what's best for her" he growled into my face

"And you fucking do, you haven't even know her a year yet and all of a sudden you are her fucking master" I growled back

"Now you have two seconds to get the fuck of me or I will bounce you through a fucking tree" his hands were holding me tight and I was starting to see tinges of red in my vision, Bella was now crying and Robert and jazz were growling quietly

"I know your scared Edward but your not the only one we all are but at least we're all stepping up to the fucking plate ready to swing the bat stop hiding behind the fucking umpire and get out there with the rest of us for fuck sake man up" I spat out at him, his grip got tighter and I had, had enough of being pinned down, I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around Edwards sides holding tight enough to flip him over, he lost his hold and I grabbed him by the shirt throwing him as promised through the old tree at the far end of the garden, he landed with a thud,

I dusted my self of and looked over at everyone else,

"Anyone else want a fucking go while we are here, she has a right to know, no secrets that's our oath and I will live up to that, if you don't want Bella to know then don't fucking tell me ok"

No one said anything, Emmett let Bella go and she moved to stand at my side, putting her hand in mine,

"Thank you im sorry he flew for you he is just upset" I smiled at her and squeezed her hand,

Emmett appeared in front of me, "jade honey lets go get us a bear" I smiled at him and looked over at jasper, he nodded his head and Emmett and I took of into the woods,

Jasper pov

We all headed in our own directions, jade pulled me out the front door and down onto the little steps at the front, I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead,

"you ok little one" she nodded into my chest, for the moment I think she forgot I was an empath even though she said she was ok she was far from it her emotions were all over the place sadness worry and anger "it will work honey I promise," i was interrupted by shouting coming from inside the house,

I turned to see what was going on the full on anger emotion heading my way was strong, I felt jade pull out from under my arm,

Edward stalk past us to the bottom of the stairs, his anger was strong, I let out a warning growl to him just as he spun and glared at jade fuck if looks could kill she would have dropped there, he ignored my growl and proceeded to stare at jade,

"What else did you tell her while you were in her fucking head" he snarled at her, I was not letting him talk to her like that,

"You better watch your mouth Edward" I growled back, I felt jade touch my arm and stood up

"its ok jasper, I told her because she had a right to know its her life Edward" she said smiling at me and glaring back at Edward I could feel her anger spike a little, that little shit needs to back of before she rips him apart,

"she didn't need to know fucking everything" he snarled back, she moved from where she was standing and stepped down the stairs so she was now face to face with him, even though she was a full head smaller than him she showed no fear,

Bella appeared at the door and flew down the stairs in between them, before I could move Robert had flitted past me and grabbed Bella out of the way in between those two was not a safe place to be right now,

"Edward she is a fucking woman not a stupid kid she has the right to know what is going on its her future as well" jade growled at him, Edward being Edward grabbed the bridge of his nose god this boy was such a fucking drama queen and to think this was one of our powerful fucking warriors, I could help but think we were screwed, jade must have been thinking along the same lines as me,

"knock that fucking shit of Edward, you don't own her she is not a fucking possession she is stronger than you know and she can handle this shit obviously better than you fucking can stop treating her like a fucking kid" Edward looked as though she had just slapped him his eyes flew open and before any of us could move he had her pinned beneath him, hell no I wasn't having this shit who the fuck does he think he is, I noticed Robert at my side as we advanced towards them but jades eyes burned into ours, we both froze,

"You don't know what's best for her" he growled into her face

"And you fucking do, you haven't even know her a year yet and all of a sudden you are her fucking master" she growled back

"now you have two seconds to get the fuck of me or I will bounce you through a fucking tree" her anger almost knocked me over she was getting pissed and if this little freak new what was best for him he would fucking move, I couldn't help the growl's that were coming from my chest I was going to rip this little fucker apart for touching her,

"I know your scared Edward but your not the only one we all are but at least we're all stepping up to the fucking plate ready to swing the fucking bat stop hiding behind the fucking umpire and get out there with the rest of us for fuck sake man up" she said in almost a growl, just then her anger hit me and I staggered back a little the next thing I saw was Edward flying towards the old tree and going right through it, fuck she was strong and not to mention extremely pissed of now,

She dusted herself down and spun and glared at the rest of us,

"anyone else want a fucking go while we are here, she has a right to know, no secrets that's our oath and I will live up to that, if you don't want Bella to know then don't fucking tell me ok" she stood staring at us all, I could hear Bella sobbing into Emmett now, no one answered and Edward was still sitting on his ass at the end of the garden, Bella appeared at the side of jade and grabbed her hand, she whispered something into jades ear, jade smiled at her and I saw Bella looking over towards Edward, this wasn't finished as far as I was concerned, Emmett must have sensed and appeared in front of jade

"Jade honey lets go get us a bear" her smile lit up her face and she looked over at me, I nodded my head and the two of them took of into the forest,

Edward returned over to the house, Bella was at his side as soon as he was close enough; he stopped in front of me and Robert,

"Listen guys im sorry I just lost it there I swear it wont happen again" Robert took a step forward but Alice grabbed his arm yanking him backwards,

"Robert don't he's sorry and we can't all be fighting amongst ourselves" Robert glared at Edward,

"lets leave it then but I will tell you once and once only I will do more than knock you through a tree if you touch her again am I clear on that" Edward nodded his head,

I stepped forward and grabbed his arm, "I am sorry but I can not just leave it, if I catch you as much as looking at jade with a frown I don't care if you're a warrior or not I will rip you limb from limb and scatter them over the earth do you understand" again he nodded,

Bella pulled him into the house and Alice pulled in Robert, I was left standing in the garden with Rosalie "you know he's just scared don't you" she asked looking in the house after the others,

"He thinks she will leave him, if she knows everything and he doesn't think he could live without her"

I nodded my head "yeah I know and I know what that feels like but when I thought I was losing jade I didn't bounce my sister on the ground or throw blame about, we are all scared we will loose someone but we all including Edward have to keep it together" I sat back down on the step and looked into the woods, rose sat down beside me,

"She will be ok with Emmett he won't let anything happen to her" she placed her hand in mine,

"I know that I just miss when she isn't with me and with all this with Bella coming I have a feeling we are going to be apart again" she squeezed my hand,

"Lets get to the dining room and get seated they will be back soon and Carlisle will start the meeting, we were all seated by the time the two of them returned, we were chatting about Bella selling her house and what her father wanted to see her about,

I noticed jade move to stand behind Edward wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her cheek on his head, he patted her hand and whispered something to her, thankfully all I could feel was love between them so at least that was sorted,

Carlisle tapped the table lightly bringing the meeting to order,

"well once again we find ourselves in the middle of something we have no control over, I have phoned peter and he has explained to me everything he knows which im afraid isn't much, all we know is that Bella will be attacked and it will take Edward and jade to save her, this we can be thankful for as we know she will not leave us but not being able to prepare for the attack worries me" this was an understatement the tension and worry in the room was strong and it took me all my time not to just curl up in a ball and cry,

Bella stood up from her seat and smiled round at us,

"Firstly I want to make it clear that none of this is anybodies fault, this is my destiny and I will gladly face it I am glad that I have a family that truly loves me and a boyfriend that would kill for me. I have not been with you long but I have seen what this family can withstand and if my changing makes us stronger then so be it, Edward had suggested changing me just now but I think this will only add to our future problems and I am not prepared to do this" I was amazed at the strength I felt coming from her, she turned and stroked Edwards cheek again before sitting back down he gripped her hand in his,

We had finally agreed that Bella would meet her father and we would stay close, Bella had agreed and would phone to make the plans,


	17. FEMALES ROCK

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

_**Also a special thanks to evilchick2010 who has unknowingly became my beta lol thanks for your help and encouragement with this chapter xx **_

Well it had only been three days since we learned another part of this bloody legend and to be honest it was starting to piss me of a little, not only had it messed with my gifts it had now decided that my best friend had to practically die to become part of this bloody mess, jazz had stopped asking if I was ok as he could tell that was starting to get to me as well, I knew I wasn't alone in this new frame of thinking, Bella had even taken on a new personality she no longer curled into Edward and cried she was now full of attitude and Edward had been firmly put in his place more than once over the past couple of days,

It seemed now that Bella spent a lot of time with me, I would run her up the huge tree at the back of the house we had used before and stay up there for hours only coming down to feed her and if the weather turned,

Jasper was now working closely with peter that had arrived yesterday; charlotte would be joining him as soon as she had packed up their other house,

Esme had called the school and said that we would be moving and would inform them once we had picked a new school.

Emmett was still teaching rose combat moves he wanted to be sure if she did have to fight she would be able to look after herself, and as for Edward well he stopped over acting about every little decision and had now engrossed himself in every book relating to vampire legends and other strange stories and myths,

Alice and Robert just went through life as normal, which basically meant shopping and more shopping, basically everyone was doing something that kept their mind busy,

It had been agreed that Bella would meet her dad on Friday so that gave us a couple of days, it was nearly dinner time when I ran down the tree with Bella, wandering in to the house, we could hear Esme sorting Bella's dinner and Emmett shouting at some game on the TV, Bella headed in to the kitchen and I went to see what everyone else was up to,

jazz was sitting reading some old war book again, his legs out stretched in front of him, I stood in our door way and stared at him, he was amazing, his messy blonde hair, his scars that glistened when the sun caught them and his perfect defined body, I could feel myself getting damp just watching him, he placed the book down on the table beside him and turned to face me,

"Jade honey you giving of some pretty strong emotions there" he said in his sexy southern drawl

I couldn't think to compose a proper sentence, he stood from his seat and was in front of me before I could register his moves, his warm breath was now tickling the side of my neck as he leaned down and sucked on my earlobe, my body reacted to his touch and my knees felt weak he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body flush against his, his hand tracing goose bumps up and down my arm, my hands wrapped around his shoulders, lifting my legs up so they wrapped around his waist he stepped back through the door and closed it behind him, I heard him scatter the things that were lying on the desk, my back placed firmly on it he ran his fingers down my top and my body bucked up to meet his touch, I felt my t shirt being pulled up from my waist and over my head, he stood over the top of me looking down I didn't feel embarrassed of my body any more even though I had a lot more scars now but he always made me feel beautiful, he trailed his fingers between my chest and down over my stomach, leaning over me he unclasped my bra and pulled it out from under me, grasping my chest in both his hands and rubbing gently, my mind started to wander his touch was heaven even though he was my first boyfriend I didn't think there would be anybody else able to make me feel so loved and special. His hand unbuttoning my jeans brought me back to reality, I un gripped my legs from round his waist and let him pull my jeans down, he let out a little growl when he noticed I was not wearing pants,

"god jade you drive me nuts, I want to taste you honey ok" he pushed my legs apart, grasping my bottom with both his hands he raised me up and covered my core with his mouth, the feeling was amazing and I felt my hips bucking towards him, he held me tighter and forced his tongue deeper inside me, he flipped it over my folds and over my bud causing me to force myself further in to his mouth, the sensation stopped and I felt his mouth now on my inner thigh, his fingers now went were his tongue had just been I was so wet they glided in effortlessly, the fit was so tight he must have about 3 or 4 in there the sensation not quite painfull he started to move them in and out and twisting them around his tongue finding my bud again, I couldn't help the growl that escaped me and I noticed for the first time that the desk was now shaking violently along with my body, the feeling of him loving me and kissing me was to much and I quickly worked towards the edge, I leaned down and gripped his hair, I felt him twist his fingers inside me and that was enough to sent me screaming over the edge, the growl that escape me was deep and loud, he leaned up but I could still feel his fingers caressing and stroking me, then the pressure changed and I felt him slowly enter me, pulling me down further along the desk, he began thrusting into me gently at first then his movements becoming more rapid and deeper,

"oh god jazz im going to cum again" I panted out, his only answer was a deep growl from within his chest, I searched frantically for something to grip on to settling with the edge of the desk I sunk my fingers into it and let him take me over the edge again, his grip on my hips got tighter and his breath became ragged with one last final thrust I felt his hot liquid inside me, both our bodies joined and quivering,

"God baby you felt and tasted so good" his head now leaning on my stomach

"You weren't to bad yourself honey" I quipped back, I felt him gently bite my hip as he laughed,

We were both just coming down from our high when the house was full of shouting, jasper let out a sigh,

"What's going on now" I whispered

"Bella she is angry about something and im guessing its Edward again"

He leaned of the desk and reached down to get his jeans, handing me mine as well,

the scene in the sitting room would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that Bella looked so angry, she was standing in front of Edward with her hands on her waist and Edward looked like he had just been told of,

"Bella honey what's wrong" jasper asked quietly, she spun and looked as us,

"hey jasper, jade, nothing much just this asshole thinks he's my fucking father and im not having it, I managed fine before he showed up and I will still manage fine" we noticed Edward roll his eyes as she was going of in one,

"And if you're rolling those fucking eyes again Edward Cullen I will rip them out and feed them to the birds"

Edward stopped and looked back down at the floor,

"Bella stop shouting at him and tell us what has happened" I asked feeling a little sorry for Edward

"my dad that is my real dad called he wants to meet tomorrow instead of Friday and Mr Cullen here is throwing a fit about" she spun back to glare at Edward who was now looking more like a scared 5 year old than a scary 100 year plus vampire,

"Does Carlisle know" I asked, Bella looked towards me and shook her head,

"My dad just called didn't get the chance to tell anyone before Mr overprotective stepped in"

"Well I think you should go get the others and we will sort this out" jasper said looking between me and Bella,

Bella glared once more at Edward and then marched out the room towards the garden, I turned and looked at Edward,

"What is going on with you two, you looked like you just got your ass kicked" I asked still listening for Bella coming back,

Edward smiled "yeah I know she can be a little scary and she is going to make one bad ass vampire,"

Jasper started laughing "ha man getting your butt kicked by a girl"

I turned to look at him, "excuse me Mr Whitlock but it wasn't that long ago you got your butt kicked by a girl" he turned and looked at me,

"I let you win honey sorry" I burst out laughing,

"is that so well after Bella sorts out things with Carlisle you and me in the garden honey I will show you what I can do" I pushed him out of the way as I walked out after Bella,

Carlisle was standing on the porch with Bella and Robert, Robert lifted his arm as I approached and I snuggled into his side,

"Hey babes you ok" I nodded

"So what's happening with the meeting then" I asked looking between Bella and Carlisle

"well we will just have to go along with it, I don't like it Alice cant see, something seems to be blocking her but Bella is adamant that we stick to whatever fate has planned for us" I nodded my head in agreement

"Well I hear we are going to have some evening entertainment now" Carlisle said looking back into the house, I smiled and squeezed Robert's side,

"Yeah im going to kick jaspers butt" Bella and Robert burst out laughing,

"Well this should be fun" Rose said heading from the side of the house with Emmett in tow,

"What's he done this time" peter asked appearing at the foot of the stairs,

"I haven't done anything she just fancies getting her ass kicked from her sexy boyfriend that's all"

Jasper and Edward were now on the porch as well, Alice and Esme coming to stand beside Robert and Carlisle,

"You two be careful" Esme said looking between us, we both nodded and returned to glaring at each other,

Alice started clapping her hands "oh this is going to be good,

We headed down into he garden and stood facing each other,

"You're so going down Whitlock" I growled taking up my defence crouch,

"We'll see little one" he replied standing in front not bothering to defend himself,

_**BELLA P.O.V**_

They both stepped down the porch and I heard jade growl at jasper, then she crouched down one hand on the grass jasper didn't bother he just smiled and stood in front of her, Emmett moved to stand in between them,

"Right guys good clean fight no biting or ripping, no using trees as weapons and no mind games" his voice boomed a them,

I couldn't believe they were actually going to do this; Emmett stepped back and clapped his hands together,

Jade leaned down further as jasper stepped back, she flew up towards him and he quickly side stepped, before she could turn he had rushed her from behind and had her in a firm hold around her waist, he lifted her up to throw her but she flipped herself right back causing his grip to break and she was now behind him, instead of grapping him she dropped to the ground and swiped his legs away causing him to hit the ground dirt flying up from where he landed, jade backed away as he flipped back up to his feet, they were still both smiling and I noticed jasper tip his head to her and they began again only this time jasper also took up his defence crouch, they kept at it, hitting of each other and spinning around it looked like they were doing a little war dance,

Jade stood up and looked at jasper "you better put some effort into this or your not getting any for a week do you hear me jasper" jasper looked at her and nodded,

"Emmett you better rethink some of those rules so I can finish this" Emmett nodded and stepped back up

"Right no ripping and no mind games" the three of them nodded to each other and Emmett moved back,

they began again only this time it was faster and the growling was becoming more intense, I noticed when jade turned to look at us her eyes were now black and instead of growling at jasper she was snarling, I felt Edward take my hand,

"What is it?" I whispered into his ear,

"they have let their animal side take over that is why their eyes are black, they only pay attention now to the kill in front of them, im not sure if they could control if they caught a whiff of your blood so just be careful" I nodded at him and looked back at the fight, both their eyes were now black and the snarling was becoming louder, jasper had jade pinned by the neck and was trying to keep her legs from coming up to catch him from behind, she bucked her body and jasper lost his grip for a second giving her enough time to flip up her legs and grab him around the waist crushing her legs together jasper let out a loud growl and grabbed at her hair, jade used her other hand and pulled his back until she had him bent over her legs she flipped on to her side and took jasper with her, he was still trapped under her legs, none of them giving if she kept going she would crush him and if he kept going he would rip her head of, Emmett stepped forward and touched jades legs she let out a growl and flipped jasper of her, both of them flipping to their feet,

"well guys I think we can say neither of you can kick each others butt, I don't know how she learned so fast but she seems a natural fighter jasper", Emmett said patting jaspers back, when they turned towards us, I noticed jade look directly at me and stop, I felt the shiver run down my back, I could hear Edward gasp beside me, but my eyes were locked with jades,

(What's wrong with her eyes?) I heard jades voice inside my head,

(Jade can you hear me) I asked in my mind, without breaking eye contact jade nodded,

(oh fuck this is starting to get freaky) jades voice echoed again, I felt someone grab my arm and without looking I grabbed the fingers that were wrapping around my skin and started to crush them,

There were different sounds around me and I could feel the fingers slowly being prised of my arm they seemed to be working against me trying to remain there, finally they were gone,

(Bella close your eyes) jades voice whispered to me, I did as she requested and felt my eyes close, the sounds around me that were muffled cam rushing back and I opened my eyes again, jasper was holding jade into his chest stroking her hair, she looked weak and tired, I turned and looked at Edward, he was holding his hand out to Carlisle, Carlisle looked at it then back at me,

"Bella you just broke 3 of Edwards fingers" he whispered, I stared at him then looked at Edward, he gave a little smile,

"What the fuck just happened Carlisle, Alice, somebody tell me why jade doesn't have the energy to fucking stand let alone vampire strength" jaspers voice broke the strange slow motion atmosphere,

Carlisle was at jades side "jade honey you ok, what happened" he asked checking her over while jasper held her to him,

"I don't know I looked at Bella's eyes and they were black then her voice was in my head and I remember her thinking she didn't want the thing holding her back whatever it was that was gripping at her then I felt my energy level go I managed to ask her to close her eyes before I lost it completely it was as though she was draining me" Carlisle nodded

"I think she was, she used your strength to break 3 of Edwards fingers and remove his grip from her" Carlisle looked back round at me as he spoke, I looked down at my hands and over to Edwards,

"Jade im sorry I didn't know, Edward im sorry" I felt like crying but I was sick of the crying whining Bella who always ran away to hide, I felt Edward wrap his arm around me,

"Don't be sorry bells this is bloody amazing your gift is growing stronger before you even join us"

Jasper helped jade over and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, whispering into my ear

"don't be sorry honey, its cool we can share our gifts and im so proud of you, you didn't run away and cry you are getting stronger in all ways" I squeezed her back and then I felt everyone hugging me and jade, even though I was the only one with actual body heat, this felt good and warm,


	18. STRENGTH AND DESIRE

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

Most of last night had been spent with us trying to recreate what happened but we failed with each attempt, it became more apparent that we might have to wait till Bella had been changed, I was thankful that vampire's couldn't get sore heads or mine would have been ready to explode, the tension in the house was strong, even though Alice couldn't see anything that happened after Bella entered the house, we knew nothing good could come of this meeting, I lay still staring at the ceiling letting my mind wander, it was her warm breath on my neck that made me look down to the angel resting in my arms,

Her nearly golden eyes staring up at me,

"Jazz im scared" she whispered into my skin, I pulled my arm tighter around her,

"we will do everything in our power to keep her with us little one I promise" she nodded her head and snuggled tighter into me, I stared down at her for a while, it was still strange to think she was only 19 and already been through so much she acted nearly as old as the rest of us and here she was practically a baby compared to most of us, will since I was 166 she wasn't even a baby to me, and here we were only physically different by a year, no wonder people didn't try to make sense of things in our world,

it was the little knock on our door that made us finally sit up,

"come in" I said quietly, the door opened and charlotte entered, jade bounced of the bed and threw her arms around her, charlotte patted her back,

"Hey honey I missed you to" she whispered into her hair looking over at me,

"How you both doing, peter filled me in on what I have missed,

I nodded to charlotte, "we're ok, what about you, you all settled"

Jade finally let her go and looked at her, "I hope you got somewhere near"

"Yes we did, not far at all, so are we all ready for Bella to meet her dad"

I felt the atmosphere change in the room as jade swallowed hard and nodded her head,

On arriving downstairs the atmosphere was slightly different everyone was masking their true feelings and as jade entered the room in front of me I noticed her pull the mask on as well, she bounced to Bella's side and whispered something in her ear to low for any of us to hear, Bella's eyes went wide ad she giggled,

She stood up and took jades hand then pulled at Edwards with her other one,

"jade were you going babe" I asked as they headed towards me to head out,

"you'll find out soon enough come on" she grabbed my hand as they past and we flew out the front door jade and Edward each holding Bella's arm as we ran across the garden to the forest,

I had decided as I went downstairs that I was not going to let Bella see how scared I was for her, she was depending on me to help keep her with us, as I entered the sitting room I thought about how our gift had worked the other day and I wondered if it would work if we really thought hard and if we had something to focus on, I noticed her sitting by Edward her little hand in his and it clicked if she could use my strenghth with him he wouldn't break her, I walked over and whispered my idea in her ear, her eyes lit up and she let out a little giggle, she stood up and grabbed Edwards hand and he followed,

"Jade were you going babe" jasper asked as we headed towards him,

"you'll find out soon enough come on" I grabbed his hand and we flew out the front door Edward and I each holding Bella's arm as we ran across the garden to the forest,

We finally stopped in our little clearing and I turned and looked at Edward and jazz,

"We need you to stand still" I said and they both nodded,

"Jazz without moving I want you to fill me and then Bella with lust as much as you can manage"

He nodded his head and I suddenly felt the change, I kept my back to jazz as I knew the minute I looked at him it would be over,

"Jade your eyes are going dark" Bella whispered,

"focus on my eyes Bella" I put my hands on her shoulder and stared into her face, her eyes started to turn slowly and I moved my hands from her stepping back a little, she kept staring until her eyes were now pure black,

(Bella can you hear me honey)

(Yes)

(Good now focus on Edwards face and use my strength to go to him)

(Are you sure, it drained you the last time)

(I will be fine go now and move fast or we may loose it)

she turned her head from me and looked at Edward, I stepped back again and felt myself mould into jaspers chest his arms going around me and pulling me into him, I felt myself getting weaker but his arms stayed strong around me and I knew he wouldn't let me go, I heard a crack to my right and turned to see Bella slam Edward into a tree before wrapping her legs around her waist and grind herself into him,

Jasper spun me round and I noticed his eyes were black now as well. He kissed along my jaw line and down on to my neck, my head fell back giving him more room to tease my neck line, I wanted to hold him and run my fingers through his hair but my energy was draining fast,

"let me do it to you baby, just lie back" he whispered into my ear his southern drawl making the lust I was already feeling almost unbearable, he lay me gently on the forest, and I closed my eyes as I felt him work his way down my body his hands pulling my top up and his mouth greedily sucking at my chest,

I was brought round for a second when a growl erupted from the trees and Edwards growl following it my energy draining a little further, jazz leaned up and looked into my face,

"Are you and Bella still connected" I nodded my head

"Can I try something" I could only nod again,

he brought his mouth to mine and filled me with as much lust and energy he could the same way he revived me after I use my gift, I could feel my strength come back and the growls from Bella get stronger, he was not only feeding me he was feeding her as well, I flipped us over not breaking contact with his lips and ran my fingers through his hair and down over his neck line, I sat up for a second and looked around,

Bella had Edward on the ground and was busy taking care of her own need for him, his growls were a definite sign he approved, I felt the hand on my face and looked down at jazz,

"Make me yours honey" he whispered, I nodded and make quick work of his jeans and t shirt,

bringing my mouth back to his and feeling my energy soar again I grabbed his length in my hand and started stroking it, his body moving in time to my strokes, I kissed him once more before heading to my new destination, his hand was on my back and I could still feel his energy filling me,

I took his length in my mouth and began running my tongue over it and down the side, spinning my self round so I was now on top of him he pushed the skirt I was wearing up onto my back and pulled my thong to the side, his warm tongue filling my entrance, I growled into him and the vibrations made him thrust harder into my mouth, I could feel my own heat rising and his tongue making quick work of my needs, finally his body bucked and I swallowed his sweet juice, this was enough to push me over and I felt his hand grab at my hips at he filled himself, I rested on top of him for few second as the forest filled with Edward growling out Bella's name, I spun myself back of jasper and he handed me my top as he dressed quickly, I noticed his eyes were now turning back and I wondered if Bella's was to

(Can you hear me bells) I couldn't hear her anymore but I was given my answer when Edward appeared in front of me lifting me from the ground into a bone crushing hug

"Jade thank you honey, that was amazing and I owe you one"

I was about to answer him when Bella tugged on my arm and pulled me from Edward and hugged me as well

"Are you ok, did I hurt you" she whispered into my ear,

I shook my head, "no im fine and your welcome Edward but jazz had a lot to do with it he worked out how to keep my energy level up so it's really him you should be thanking"

They both turned and Bella hugged jazz and Edward patted him on the back a huge smile on everyones faces,

We flitted through the forest but walked the garden at human pace, we could hardly keep our hands of each other and Edward ended up picking Bella up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her like a child, I opted for just jumping on jaspers back and snuggling into his neck,

Everyone in the sitting room seemed a little calmer and were ready to head to the house with Bella,

_**Bella POV**_

I still couldn't believe jade had managed to pull that off , the look on Edwards face when I threw him against the tree was brilliant, but the feeling of being able to control him inside me so he wouldn't be afraid he would hurt me was even better, we all headed into the house feeling a lot happier and even though I knew I was possibly going to end today in severe pain I couldn't help the smile that was plastered across my face,

Once we were all ready to leave, Edward pulled me into the kitchen and pressed his lips against mine not taking care to be gentle this time,

"Bella you better come back to me, promise me" he whispered as he lay his forehead against mine,

"I promise I will come home" I whispered to him, his arms tightened around me and I felt him take a deep breath in my hair,

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled away, I felt a little jump in my heart and I tugged at his arm so he would look at me,

"I love you to Edward more than life itself" I smiled back at him,

"Bella!" Jades voice broke us from our staring competition; we headed out to meet the others at the front of the house,

"right stick to the plan Bella in and out ok we will all be around in case you need us ok" jade said pulling me into a hug,

Edward handed me the keys to the Volvo and I pulled out of the driveway occasionally catching site of different Cullen's as they ran through the trees,

The house looked the same as it had done the last time I was here, Charlie's cruiser was outside and another car but I didn't know who it belonged to probably whoever wanted to buy the place, I pulled up along the pavement and stepped out looking around I noticed Edward standing in the forest, I smiled at him and turned to go in, my heart thumped heavy in my chest and I headed into the house,

"Charlie are you here" I called out as I entered the hallway, it was silent,

"Charlie where are you" I called again, as I walked further up the hall and into the living room,

"ISABELLA RUN" I froze on the spot my dads cry rang out from nowhere; there was a noise like a face being slapped and a woman's laugh,

"now, now Charles that's not the agreed plan is it, Felix show him what happens to people who don't stick to the plan" I hurried into the kitchen and froze as I saw my dad tied to the seat, there was a boy sitting next to him he was gagged and tied as well, I spun and looked at the others in the room, the only one I new was the red head,

"Victoria" I whispered, she turned and looked at me,

"Bella hello, I was just speaking to Felix about your dad, seems he has problems sticking to the plans we made" I turned and looked at my dad, his eyes were sad and his head hung low,

"Bella im sorry honey she said she wouldn't hurt you and she would give me a good price for the house, if I led her to you, im sorry Bella I needed the money for my family"

I felt the anger well up inside me as I looked at him, he had given me up for money was that all this family thought about, I turned and looked back at Victoria

"Who is the boy why is he here" I asked trying to keep my voice firm

"the boy is of no interest to you now although I should mention he is your fathers son, he is one of the tribe and he has a little secret Maria will be pleased to find out about" I looked away from her and back to him, he did not move only sat staring at me,

"Well are we going to get this over with or stand and chat all day" I asked looking back at Victoria she gave me a sly smile and looked back at Charlie,

"well Charles I think we part company now, your money is in your bank account but first I need you to decide who you want, Jake your new adopted son or Bella your troublesome daughter unfortunately I need one of them, I looked round at Charlie and back to the boy I now knew as Jake, his eyes never left mine,

Charlie looked as though he was watching a tennis match the way his head was swinging from left to right,

"Come on Charles I don't have all day" Victoria said looking positively bored,

"Jake I choose Jake" Charlie screamed, my heart sank and I looked at Jake his eyes were empty and he was now glaring at Charlie,

Victoria burst out laughing and looked at Charlie "oops wrong answer, Felix punish him"

The huge guy behind him leaned over and snapped Charlie's neck as though he was made of paper, my breath caught in my throat as I watched Charlie slump forward,

"a man that chooses between his children does not deserve to live, Felix take Jake to the car and be careful her coven will not be far, Felix lifted Jake up and tossed him over his shoulder taking him out of the kitchen,

I couldn't take my eyes from Charlie's limp body in front of me,

"now Bella I suppose we should deal with you, as im sure you know and I here to kill you but none of this slow poison crap in case your coven manages to pull something, its going to be quick, and to think they thought they were going to pull it of the 6 warriors indeed"

before I could react she had flitted across the room and sunk her teeth into the side of my neck, I felt the life draw from me she was feeding" I felt my body hit the floor before being pulled back up to my feet and dragged out of the front door, I noticed everyone gathered in the garden as my vision blurred and darkness fell on me,


	19. THE FALLEN WARRIOR

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

_**I know this is my 2**__**nd**__** update today but its easier writing now the kids back at school lol and im busy the next couple of days so hopefully this will tide you all over xx **_

I sat beside the boy in the car the other vampires flanking the car we were in, Victoria sitting in the front looking like the cat who got all the cream, stupid woman did she really think killing Bella would stop the followers, I rested my head back and thought about what had just occurred,

I closed my eyes and focussed on Bella she was in the kitchen with the others, I never spoke to her I did not want to alert the others that we had another freaky gift at our hands, I watched as Victoria drank from her, Bella's mind going dark before I was forced to pullout of it,

I knew this was going to happen and had discussed this at great length with Carlisle, peter and Alice, it fight, if anything with her little stunt she had just made it even worse for herself and her other stupid was just another part of this stupid legend but a part that jasper and Edward or any of the others could not know about, they would never have let Bella go to the house if they had known the outcome well if Robert and jasper had know the outcome, but this needed to happen this was vital in our quest to rid the world of these warlords,

I nodded over to Carlisle and he gave me a sad smile back and flitted back into the woods, jasper spun and looked at him,

"Where is he going" I shook my head and looked back at the house,

"They are coming out, lets move" Edward called to us,

We all flitted to the garden as Victoria appeared dragging Bella with her, the blood was pouring from a bite on her neck, and her heartbeat was failing,

Victoria held her up and shook her like a trophy, "your warrior ha, if you come any closer I will snap her just now" she shook Bella violently again, I noticed Emmett and rose grab Edward back,

"Victoria let her go" jasper called, she laughed and shook her again, this time something snapped and Bella crumpled to the floor, I stepped over towards Robert,

"you jade get away from him and your mate, if you touch them I will kill her just now and you will never be able to save your warrior, I stepped back away, shit this was going bad and I only had the one card to play and Robert and jasper were going to flip,

"Victoria you know it will take me and Edward to make her a warrior, what if I come with you will you let her go please they can't make her a warrior without me just let us help her please, Victoria grinned

"one warrior dies and one warrior a gift for Maria and Aro they will be pleased, fine it's a deal but no funny business" I nodded and stepped forward, the huge one stepped forward and grabbed me, jasper growled loudly and was ready to flit to my side when peter grabbed him, Robert was stopped by Carlisle who came out the forest, Victoria dropped Bella and the huge one threw me into the car before Robert or jasper could react with their gift, I turned in the car to see Carlisle fall to the ground Robert had hurt him, I hoped this wasn't going to back fire on me, they were about to take up chase when a group of other vampire appeared from the trees and flew towards them,

The car pulled to a halt and the door opened the huge one pulling the boy out first and then reaching for me

"I can walk you know" I said as he threw me over his shoulder, looking around at the shack I noticed the nose of the plane behind it,

"Were are we going" I growled at the large one still holding me,

"Your new home jade now be a good girl and shut up"

the flight was long but it gave me time to think, I knew exactly were I was going but Alice couldn't see what would happen there only that it would be a few months before I saw jasper again, I looked over at the boy still sitting bound and gagged, was he the reason that Alice couldn't see anything properly, his eyes didn't leave mine as I continued with my thoughts, had they managed to save Bella, would Robert and jasper forgive me for lying to them about the plans hell would Alice, Carlisle and peter ever be trusted again, I hoped that the letters I had left for them would maybe help, but who was I kidding they would both be going mental and I would never hear the end of it when I returned, this was the only thing that would get me through this Alice had saw me return,

the plane landed and again the hulk known as Felix pulled me to my feet only this time he just threw me through the open plane door as he pulled the boy up over his shoulders, I landed hard on my knees and was sure something had snapped but thankfully my venom was strong and it would repair quickly, I noticed the feet in front of me, one pair of shiny red high heels, I burst out laughing,

"Fuck im in OZ only I haven't landed on the bad witch" the owner of the shoe grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet,

"Jane deal with our guest dear" I looked behind the witch and noticed two rather small people emerge from the limo this did not help my mood and I couldn't help but laugh again,

"Oh fuck it's the munchkins long way from your yellow brick road are you not"

I felt my knees buckle as the laughter took over but then I felt it hit, Jesus the pain, so this was the little shit Jane the one who had a weakened version of Roberts power, I felt myself hit the concrete and curl up it was every where this was worse than the change where was jazz when I needed him, this was going to be more difficult than I thought,

The witch finally gave the command for the munchkin to stop it and for this I was grateful, I felt myself being lifted and forced into the car, still the boy staring at me, I was really going to find out what the fuck his problem was,

The house stood tall and wide, the trees surrounding it were thick, different people in cloaks some red some black, they all stooped low when the witch and the munchkins stepped out of the car, I looked around at them,

"Where are we, are we going to see the wizard" I asked the witch who had moved to pull me out of the car,

"Enough with the oz jokes, I can assure you, you will not find your time here funny"

Felix grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into the hall, the smell of human blood was strong; I looked round at the boy, who was now being dragged up the stairs,

"Well Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore" the boy glared at me, then finally shifted his eyes to look at the two people emerging in front of him,

"Ah Heidi my dear you have brought us guests, were is Victoria and the others"

Heidi looked at me, then back to the man in front, "

She will be along shortly she needed to hunt after the long plane ride,

the man nodded and looked at his friend, "im sorry Demitri this is jade, she will be our guest for a while, I hope you will take care of her" the man nodded and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards a doorway at the end of the hall, I turned to see the boy stare after me and then he hit the floor with the evil munchkin standing over him,

The room was bare except for four links and attached chins coming from the wall on each side, he tossed me to the floor and kicked me heavy in the side as he stepped over me,

"im sure you will be most comfortable here jade, let me help you to your bed" he grabbed me from the floor and secured my hands in the links above my head and my feet in the ones just of the floor I could feel the strain on my arms but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, the door opened again and felix entered carrying the boy, he was out cold, the two men set about fixing him to the wall opposite me and turned and laughed before leaving,

God knows how long I was hanging here, the boy still hadn't come round and if it wasn't for the sound of his heart beat I would have sworn he was dead, if this was going to be the way I passed the time till I saw my family again it was feel like forever,

The light through the window high above my head had gone and was now finally returning, the boy opposite me stirred and jerked about a bit in his chains,

"There's no point struggling if I cant break them I doubt you will be able to either" his eyes met mine again and the staring began all over again,

"What's with the staring you really need to knock that shit of its creepy" he kept staring and finally opened his mouth to speak,

"You're a leach" his voice was not child like but deep and seemed more manly than his years,

"Im a what" I asked in case I misunderstood what he had said,

"A leech, blood sucker whatever you call yourself" his stare was more intense now,

"actually I call myself Jade Cullen, and with your stupid playground names I am assuming you know I am a vampire" I was feeling quite angry little shit had been staring at me since yesterday and his first words are a bloody insult, this was going to be good considering he was my room mate,

"Do you have a name or will I just call you Toto" he glared at me again,

"And you said I use silly playground names" I looked at him again trying to work out how Toto was annoying him,

"Why are you here boy, I know what they want from me but you, what can you possibly have of interest, unless they want you to stare me to death"

I had to chuckle at my last comment god even tied up and pissed of I was still able to make myself laugh,

"You don't know what I am?" he replied,

"Well beside a pain in the arse no enlighten me what are you that makes you so important" he glared back at me,

"Im a wolf"

now I knew the staring and the thinking he was a wolf he was a nutcase probably told them that and they thought they could play with him, take him for walks and whatever other shit you do with your pet,

I kept my laughter to myself and nodded,

"Well that's nice dear or should I say good boy, and I think we will stick with the name Toto"

that thankfully was the end of our conversation, I wasn't sure how long I could keep the straight face for, he returned to his favourite game of lets stare at the vampire,

my mind wandered back to the Cullen's, I wondered if Alice would be able to see me and what they would be up to just now, probably trying to stop Robert and jazz remodelling the forest, I hoped Carlisle had managed to save Bella,

I was brought out of my thoughts with the noise of keys entering the locked door, the door swung open and their stood Maria queen of the dancing monkeys I presumed, she walked to the boy or should I say wolf first and drew her pointed nail across his cheek, the blood that pulled out smelled disgusting, human blood was supposed to smell nice I remembered that, the boy let out a low growl and jerked his head away from her, she laughed and slapped his cheek hard as he turned, she spun to look at me,

"jade my darling welcome home, I feel like we are old family, I have watched you since you were little, even when you were in the accident with your parents I was there but that idiot James screwed it up again, and as you know he screwed it up many times after that, maybe he should just have killed Robert then he wouldn't have been able to save you" she scratched her chin at this comment, although I knew she had just admitted to killing my parents I was glad she hadn't thought of killing Robert till now,

"Why didn't you then" I spat out at her, she glared back

"because my dear we didn't know he was going to be one of the fucking warriors, but It doesn't matter now, you will be glad to hear your friend Bella didn't make it, she lasted two days according to my reports then her heart stopped, so it looks like your little crusade is finished before it even started.

I closed my eyes and listened as she left the room, what if she was right, was if Bella hadn't made it, was all this for nothing then, had we failed before we had even started and if so, how was I going to get home, how many others would loose their life to this pointless battle,


	20. HOW TO BREAK A VAMPIRE, LESSON 101

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

It been a while since the evil queen had left and her monkeys hadn't bothered visiting us either, I looked over to the boy and noticed he was still doing the creepy staring thing,

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I growled at him, my patience wearing thin now and so was my temper,

He gave a slight smile "how do you know Bella" he asked still not moving his eyes from mine,

"She is my best friend, what it is to you, how, do you know her why were you in the house with them" all the questions rushed out together,

"Don't you mean was your best friend" I glared at him,

"Listen boy she is my best friend and always will be now why don't you answer my questions instead of trying to make the dangerous vampire in front of you fucking mad"

Finally his eyes left mine but he started laughing,

"ok god your grumpy, as for the scary vampire shit, you don't scare me, and as for my story with Bella there isn't one, her father is married to my mother and I only found out about her, I came to see what was going on when I smelled vampire on Charlie's clothes but the big one grabbed me before I could turn"

I looked at him, "what do you mean smell and before you turned"

He returned to the staring part, "I told you I was a wolf do you not listen or are you one of those simple vampires"

A low growl escaped my lips and I swore to myself that as soon as I was untied I was going to beat the crap out of this bloody wolf"

"The slit on your face how did it heal so quickly, I saw her rip your cheek with her nail, oh and by the way your blood stinks"

he let out a loud laugh and I thought he had finally lost the plot, "we heal quick and as for my blood of course it smells to you, we are mortal enemies why would I want to make myself appetising to you"

my head was starting to hurt with all these stupid cryptic comments and thinking about Bella not making it, I yanked hard at the chains and the roar that escaped from me was more animalistic than I thought I was capable of making,

The door flew open and the huge monkey called Demitri was once again in my face,

"oh what's wrong with little jadey is the big bad wolf scaring her should I give you a whittle cuddle babykins" I looked at him as though he had lost his fucking mind as well as the mental pup in front of me,

"are you people all fucked in the head, if your going to kill me for fuck sake just do it and get it over with"

he glared back at me and before I could move my head his hand collided hard with my jaw, my head spun to the side forcing my other cheek into the wall, well this would be number 2 on my list for an ass kicking, I turned and looked down at him,

"Such a bad ass vampire do you get your kicks from hitting tied up newborns are proper vampires to much for you to handle"

this time I was ready for his hand and as it came near my face I lunged my head quickly at it and managed to rip two fingers of spitting them in his face as he let out an ear piercing squeal,

"Ha you scream like a baby" I laughed at him, the wolf laughed as well, Demitri spun and kicked him in the stomach causing the wolf to double up and start coughing,

"that's right kick the poor defenceless dog now, first the little girl and now the dog what next you going to go find a kitten and pull its fucking tail off," I couldn't help but burst out laughing again as he picked his fingers up of the floor and flew out the room,

The wolf finally stopped coughing and laughing at the same time, and looked over at me,

"You know you have severely pissed him off now" I smiled,

"Yeah well people shouldn't go around kicking dogs" he burst out laughing again, causing me to do the same,

Once we had finally calmed down and had recovered the ability to speak, I looked over at him,

"So Toto do you think we will ever see Kansas again" he looked at me and burst out laughing again,

"Not sure Dorothy but here's hoping" this only added to bring around another fit of laughter,

I shook my head and looked at him, I was sure I had finally jumped on board the fucking crazy boat,

"here we are surrounded by the cast of the wizard of oz and hanging from the ceiling and all we can do is laugh this is some seriously fucked up shit" he nodded his head before bursting out laughing again,

We were stopped suddenly when the door burst open and Maria stood with Felix and Demitri, I looked at them then back at Toto,

"Fuck, hide Toto it's the witch and her flying monkeys" the laugh that came from me shook my whole body Maria did no look amused,

"fly my pretties fly" the wolf shouted at them as they headed into the room, I noticed that Demitri had reattached his fingers, this only made me giggle more and before I knew it he had his detachable fingers around my throat causing me to choke on my laughter, his hold became tighter and I managed to sober myself up long enough to see the evil Jane munchkin enter the room, the pain hit again only this time it was more intense,

Demitri removed his hand from my throat and I slumped in my chains my body feeling like it would explode, the wolf was now crying out in pain as well,

"Not much laughing going on now is there" Maria said pulling my head up by my hair,

"Fuck you" I growled into her face, she laughed and turned to the wolf,

"what about you pup, feel like laughing" I looked over at Toto he lifted his head the pain evident on his face and started singing, "we're of to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz" I managed to laugh even though my body felt like it was on fire and joined in with him,

"WE'RE OF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ"

Maria nodded at Jane and the pain grew but we still managed to sing out between screams and growls, finally our singing must have got to them she called the munchkin of and they all left the room, slumping in my chains I looked over at Toto, his eyes were closed and his hands were balled into fists,

"You ok Toto" I whispered, he opened his eyes and locked them with mine again,

"Yeah Dorothy im ok, what about you" I nodded

we passed the next couple of hours in silence, trying to regroup our senses, Jane had managed to make herself top of the ass kicking list, I noticed that Toto had fallen asleep, well at least I was going to get some peace and quiet for a while,

the next day well I assumed it was the next day as Toto had woke up and the sun had risen again, came our now daily visit from the witch and her pain giving munchkin, again Toto and I broke out into song, I was beginning to think if they didn't kill us they would just have us committed, mid afternoon was broke up with the flying monkeys also known as Demitri and Felix making sure that some part of our body spent the evening healing, this routine would go on for the next week,

Between the two of us we had tried to work out how long we had been here, we recalled the beatings and thought between 8 and 10 days, and the fact that my eyes were now verging on black and poor toto was near starving to death.

Our little routine was broken when Victoria and Maria appeared instead of the pain munchkin,

"My dear jade, how are we this fine day, I have a pleasant surprise for you" Maria said as she pulled my hair so I was looking up at her,

she ordered Felix to let me down, and he obliged, pulling the chains out and watching me as I hit the floor hard, my legs were weak now and I couldn't seem to make my legs obey, Felix the ever obliging monkey help me to my feet by my hair and held me up, I tried to give Toto a reassuring smile as I left but his eyes met mine and we both knew I wasn't going to enjoy this pleasant surprise,

Felix dragged me along a hallway to another door way and opened it revealing a room full of vampires in those strange cloaks, Felix through me to the floor in the middle of them, I noticed one of the vampires were not cloaked, he look ancient like the Aro one I had met earlier but his face was not so pleasant, he stood in front of me his shoes directly below my head,

"Feel free to kiss my shoes if you wish my dear, you will not be the first to worship at my feet and I doubt if you will be the last,

"I think I will pass thank you" I said looking from his shoes back up to his pale face,

"as you wish my dear, im sure you know by now that your warrior mission has failed and that your precious Bella has fallen" I continued to stare at him, "did you just bring me here to fill me in with the local events,

"oh my dear, Maria was right you have such a spirit, that is why I am going to offer this once in a life time chance, I want to break you until you will join us, I know right now your thinking that you would rather die than do that but im sure after a little while you will change your mind" I looked around at the others who had now stopped doing whatever they were doing and staring at the two of us,

"Well it's just as well we are immortal as you will have a bloody long wait on that one"

He smiled at me and turned to walk away,

"Felix chain her up" I felt my arms being lifted up but he didn't drag me away he pulled me towards the wall and chained me there, everyone went about there business as usual, I hung here looking around, they reminded me like little worker ants, all busying about but not actually going anywhere, I watched them for a while till I noticed that they had all gathered around the space in the middle Aro and the other ancient one sitting at their little makeshift thrones, the doors opened and few people were pushed in, they looked scruffy and I had a feeling this was going to be something I would not like to see, the smell of them told me they were human and I could feel the venom pool in my mouth, they were pushed to the floor and I watched as Felix and Demitri pushed two up towards the throned ones, turning my head away as the screaming started, I could feel my insides groaning for the taste, the smell was divine and the guilt that jasper had once instilled in me didn't seem to be raising its ugly head, finally the noise stopped and I opened my eyes, the place was filled with vampires wiping their faces and sorting their cloaks, I looked over at the two on the throne and they were sitting staring at me, I swallowed back my venom gave them a slight smile before turning away,

my mind wandered back to Toto in the room when Felix and Demitri disappeared, Alice hadn't mention anyone else here, then again she hadn't actually seen what would happen after I entered the car only that a few months would pass and I would returned to them, she was even vague on that, all peter had said was do what I have to do to survive the family would understand and I would adapt, this was for a greater cause,

my inner ramblings were interrupted by growling, coming from the middle of the circle of vamps already gathered, they seemed to be trying to contain something or someone, the snarls got louder and then I saw it, a young vampire, its eyes were brighter than anyone else's, probably just changed, Jane was busy inflicting her own special kind of love on it as it lay on the floor growling and snarling like a wild animal, the door opened again and I knew who else was joining us before I even looked up,

"Ah Jake my young wolf friend, I thought you could give us a little demonstration of your skills, perhaps you could put this newborn out of its misery for us,

I looked over at Toto and back to the young vampire, she looked familiar but I couldn't think, then it dawned on me Lauren, oh my god it was fucking Lauren how the hell had they gotten her, I looked over at Toto his eyes going between me, the newborn and the ancients on the throne,

"I already told you I don't know how to change on command, I am only learning" Toto growled out,

"Well my young furry friend you better work it out quick before Jane lets her up and she comes for you"

Aro said in his sickly sweet tone, I looked back at Toto, Jane stopped torturing Lauren and she sprung to her feet,

Felix had untied Toto and was now moving out of the space between Lauren and him, Lauren looked round at him and showed her teeth her newborn temper showing through,

I watched Toto as he backed up away from her and looked around him a the circle now being formed, I knew by the way Lauren was drooling that she had lost all sense of herself and was now only after the kill which unfortunately was Toto,

she slowly advanced towards him and moved slightly to his right Toto still trying to back up was stopped when he hit the wall of vampires, Lauren smiled at this and let out an ear piercing shriek as she lunged towards him, Toto was quick and got out of her way, not bad for a human, or whatever he was, Lauren turned and looked even more angry now,

Toto was still feeling his way along the line trying to give himself as much space as possible between him and Lauren, suddenly she lunged at him again and caught him ripping into his side and drawing blood, she sniffed the air and recoiled slightly pulling her lips back even further to show her new and improved teeth, Toto's body started to quiver and I was just thinking that maybe he was going into shock when I was hit in the face by some flying fabric,

"what the fuck" I yelled out while mentally checking that I hadn't been decapitated by whatever just bounced of me, the scene now in front of me caused my jaw to drop open and all I could do was stare,

Toto my defenceless little dog companion was now a fully grown fucking wolf, not the kind that stands on its hind legs and dresses up like grandma this was a proper wolf big feet and a fucking tail,

Lauren looked as awe struck as me, this was all Toto needed and lunged at her ripping her head from her shoulders within seconds, he spun and looked at the rest of them, before he had time to even think about jumping, Jane had him curled on the floor yelping, slowly he changed back and was now just a normal naked teenage boy,

Well if this afternoon wasn't shaping into the unexpected, I wandered what else would be next as they dragged poor Toto away and threw a match at Lauren who went up like a little puff of smoke,


	21. AUTHORS NOTE XX

_**Hiya**_

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing,**_

_**Now if you have noticed that my style and characters have slightly changed in this story, well my daughter was originally reading it but has since moved on to her latest wii game, so now I can write the way I normally using my ideas without having to tone them down, I hope you still enjoy reading my story, **_


	22. PLEASE FORGIVE ME

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

I hung on the chains watching while people went about their business, occasionally the pain munchkin let me feel her love but other than that I was starting to feel like a bloody painting,

The time was passing slowly and as there was no windows in here I didn't even know how many days had actually passed, there had been no talk of rescue missions so I didn't suppose the cullens had worked out where we were hiding, I was actually beginning to miss toto, they hadn't brought him back in and I really hoped they hadn't killed him,

As usual the main doors opened and more people were ushered in they still looked like homeless, one of them cried out and I noticed his accent was strange, English I thought, then it dawned on me, Alice said the rooms were in Volterra she had recognized a couple of them in her visions, it was the rooms they were copies of the ones in Volterra, but we weren't in Italy we were in bloody England, how would they work this out, my hopes finally sunk and it dawned on me, if they had changed the place then how could it be certain that I would return in a few months, decisions had been changed and therefore so had the outcome, I was on my own, they weren't coming and I wouldn't be returning in a few months, this was bad this was extremely fucking bad,

The screaming started as usual and the burn in my throat nearly ripped me in half, I couldn't keep my eyes away from the feeding frenzy that was going on in the middle of the room, it smelled so nice, the growl had escaped my lips before I could stop it, the ancient one that sat with aro looked over at me, his eyes burning into mine, stepping over the others who were feeding he held up a body he had only part drained, the smell was intoxicating and the venom was flowing freely from my lips,

"jade my sweet, take it, you are more than welcome to share" he held the body closer to my lips and I tried to fight, but the burn was strong forcing my head nearer the lovely smell, I latched onto the neck and tore through the flesh, draining the half drunk body for all that it was worth, more I wanted more, the burn had taken over now and I needed to feed, I noticed aro appear beside his brother with another body only this one was not touched, he pulled the hair of the young girl back and offered her sweet neck to me, I couldn't resist my teeth tore through her flesh like butter, the taste was heavenly, the feel of my strength returning and coursing through my body was like a warm bath, finishing the girl I pulled away, the ancient one leaned up and licked my chin and mouth, "wouldn't wont to waste anything now would we" he whispered against my lips as his tongue ran round them, I stared back into his eyes, and saw my own reflection in them, my eyes not golden anymore but now a brilliant red like the ones I stared into, they moved away from me and someone cleared up the dead humans,

I could feel the rage inside of me, one half disgusted by what I had just done, and the other desperate to get out and feed again, peters words filtered through my head again (do what you have to do to survive the family will understand) was this what he had meant, if Bella had survived I would need to survive as well, surely I would know if she had died Alice had said without one there couldn't be the other, so this was it then I needed to adapt and join them, it would be the only way I could survive, the only way I could return to jasper, I pushed the guilt that was now trying to surface deep down and for the first time I let my vampire side rule my mind,

On opening my eyes since my thoughts and revelations I noticed the room had almost cleared and that only the ancient one sat with a few of his foot soldiers, he noticed me staring and stood up,

"jade dear, did you enjoy your dinner, im sure if you are still hungry I can get someone to get you something, my stomach turned and my first instinct was to tell him to go fuck himself but I pushed my human side back down and once again let my animal side take over, I licked my lips and smiled back at him,

"That would be lovely, if its not to much trouble, animal blood can leave such a bad taste in your mouth"

He clapped his hands like a kid in a candy shop and looked at one of the red robed vampires,

"you heard our guest she is hungry get her something" he barked out at him, the red robed vamp bowed and disappeared quickly out of the room, the ancient one walked towards me and stroked his wafer like hand over my cheek,

"Im so glad your beginning to enjoy your stay here jade, im sure if you let us discuss your stay here you would enjoy it even more"

the vampire returned with a young man, his eyes wide, the ancient one leaned over and snapped his neck effortlessly, lifting the body up to me, I bit into the side of his neck, even though I was now nearly full I continued drinking watching the grin on the ancient ones face grow wider as he watched me finish my meal, once again leaning up and cleaning my face with his tongue, he seemed pleased that I did not make a face or pull away from him,

"ah I see your beginning to think like a vampire now jade and not one of those confused animal drinkers, if you continue like this I will move you to better accommodations" he smiled as he leaned in and his lips met mine, how easy it would be to sink my teeth into his face and rip half of it away but this was not going to help my current situation, instead I leaned into him and ran my tongue over his wafer thin lips, he leaned up grabbing my hair and pulling my face closer to his, his tongue asking permission to enter my mouth, granted it he began to kiss me deeper and more strongly and seeming to enjoy the fact that his kiss was returned with as much passion, finally he pulled away and looked delighted, by his latest conquest,

"May I ask your name" I whispered still not breaking eye contact with him

"Caius my dear the warlord of war" I smiled back at him,

"Then I shall call you master" his smile stretched so far and wide I thought his head would split,

I watched as he glided away from me and new then that my human side would not be showing again for a very long time, the blood and venom now coursing through my body had changed that and as for alices visions I doubted when she said I would see them in a few months that this would actually happen,

Thankfully the pain hugs from Jane stopped and aro and caius seemed pleased by my new appetite, even the wicked witch was now smiling at me, I looked at the Felix as he approached me,

"you have to be taken down and taken to caius quarters" I nodded to him, and waited to hit the floor when the chains dropped but it never came, he released them slowly until I stood then dropped the rest completely, taken my hands from behind my back I was escorted along with 8 other vampires to a room with huge gold doors, the room was as extravagant as the doors, there was a huge gold and red bed with red silk sheets on it and another door leading of it, the bathroom was huge, a large golden bath sat in the middle it was filled with huge bubbles, I turned to see that Felix and the others had left and only caius and one other red cloaked guard stood with him,

"jade my dear you may bathe if you wish I have just had it ran for you, I could not bare to see you chained up any longer" I cast my eyes down and smiled, "thank you master" his hand touched my shoulder and I looked up,

"In here jade you may call me Caius, this is your room as well now my dear"

I bowed my head slightly and stepped out of the clothes I had on since I first got here, caius never moved from behind me, I stepped into the bath and the water felt good cleaning the dirt and blood of my skin, caius had moved into the bedroom and the red cloaked one stood at the door his back to me,

Once I was cleaned and relaxed and had spent at least twenty minutes scrubbing my hair I was ready to get out, looking around I noticed that the towel was lying on the bed in the other room, I could still here caius moving about,

"caius could I please have a towel" I asked in my softest voice, caius appeared holding the huge white towel I stood from the bath and stepped out as he wrapped the towel around my body, his arms wrapping around with it, (so this was going to be my way out, well I guess I had better man up and get on with it)

His hand ran down my spine and I shivered a little at his touch, I leaned into him a little and felt his arm tighten,

"jade honey get dressed and let me show you about" I nodded into his shoulder and headed towards the bed, dressing in black tight jeans, black heeled boots and a white shirt, I pulled my hair up into a high pony, I reached for caius extended hand as we left the room and headed out into the courtyard, it was dull and had been raining earlier but it felt so good just to be outside and fill my lungs with fresh air,

"You may ask your questions dear" Caius said quietly,

"How long have I been here" he turned and smiled at me

"you will have been here just over a month and I must say we are pleased by your decision to let yourself be what your supposed to be" I nodded my head at him,

"What happened to the others have they been harmed" he smiled again,

"No they have not been harmed, they are all well, apart from Bella but you already know that"

I felt the anger come on quickly but managed to sort my expression before he turned and looked at me,

"The wolf were is he" Caius let out a laugh,

"My we do have a lot of questions do we not" I smiled at him and bowed slightly,

"Sorry master" I whispered, he pulled my hand to his face, and kissed my fingers,

"No need to be sorry jade, you are young and you must learn, the wolf is still with us, we have been using a new power that has been discovered on him and I am sure you will enjoy the changes"

I was just as sure I would not but then showing them that would only make my own plan all the more harder to complete,

The following days were passed with me sitting at caius feet in the throne room like a little pup on a leash, I had to admit I was beginning to enjoy feeding time a bit more the warm blood running down my throat, I had yet to kill someone myself but I was just as content to drink from the body caius had, once feeding time was over Aro reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet,

"I have a gift for you my dear" I looked at him then at Caius,

"it is ok jade you have my blessing to except it" I smiled at caius and turned to face Aro again, he produced a beautiful leather choker necklace with a strange little diamond on it, placing it around my throat I felt even more like a bloody lap dog, caius stood and ran his fingers over it, the feeling I had was strange but It passed to quickly for me to think what it was, I was sure my mind was a little hazy, as though I was trying to remember something or someone but couldn't quite place it, caius snapped me out of it by touching my face and I turned and smiled at him,

"jade my dear, do you wish to see Robert or jasper" he asked in a sweet voice, I couldn't help stare I thought I knew the names but I wasn't sure where I had heard them from, I felt my head tilt slightly to the right and the confusion made me feel weird,

"Jade I asked you a question do you wish to see Robert or jasper Cullen" I looked at him again,

"Im not sure master do you wish me to see them, im afraid I do not know the names" his expression took me by surprise as his face lit up,

"oh no matter my dear you will meet them soon enough" he leaned over and kissed me gently before moving closer, I reached up and touched my lips strangely I felt as though I had just been kissed for the first time,

I passed the rest of the afternoon with Heidi sorting out clothing and space for me in caius chambers, the following morning caius called me to his side,

"Jade how important am I to you" he asked while looking into my eyes and running his fingers across my necklace,

"You are my life master, why do you ask" he smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek,

"I have found out there is another group of vampires preparing to kill me and my family" I gasped at his revelation, why would anyone want to kill him or us,

"What can I do master" I asked hoping he would let me protect him in someway, he stroked my face,

"jade I want you to train and master your fighting skills, you will work with Jane and learn to project your ability to magnify gifts and I want you to be my personal guard jade" I felt myself fall to his feet, this honour was to much how could I live up to this, I leaned forward and touched his shoes with my lips, looking back up at his face I smiled and stood,

"I will protect you with my life" I whispered against his ear, he wrapped his arm around my waist and spoke quietly to me, "I know you will jade"

the following weeks were spent training with Demitri and Felix, they occasionally mention someone named jasper and how he had done a good job when I put them down but I didn't know what they were on about and I didn't really want to, whenever visitors would arrive I would stand in front of caius Felix or Demitri in front of Aro, whoever this family where they would not get through me to caius,

sitting on top of my bed reading a book that caius had given me, Heidi burst through the door I immediately jumped to my feet, she looked at me and smiled,

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I growled quietly at her,

"Is caius ok?" I asked between growls, she nodded her head,

"he wants you to come he has a surprise for you" I stopped growling and followed her out of the door, the throne room was full and caius and Aro sat side by side as usual, he reached for my hand and I kissed his fingers before he kissed mine in return

"Jade my dear I have decided to grant you a second in command like no other, you and him will protect me and my brother" I looked at Caius and then to Aro and smiled at both of them,

Caius snapped his fingers and the door opened, I was surprised to see a huge wolf walk in, I pulled back and went into defence mode, moving Caius even further behind me,

"Jade honey this is Jacob he will not harm us he is your 2nd in command" I turned and looked at Caius then at Jacob, his eyes burning bright,

"he only knows simple commands but he is very obedient and he is loyal, he has already been on some field missions and he is very good at his work" Aro said coming to stand beside me, I looked at Aro and really wished he wouldn't go so close to the huge creature, he moved to go down the stairs and I instinctively reached for his arm, he spun and looked at me,

"Please Aro be careful" his face softened "you really do want to protect us don't you"

I thought this was rather a stupid question but none the less he had asked it,

"With my life" I replied, hoping that Caius would not decide to join him on this suicide mission to the wolf,

he patted my hand and stepped closer to Jacob the huge wolf bowed its 2 front paws and let Aro rub his head, Aro moved his fur and showed me a leather choker just like mine,

"Do you see dear he wears the choker of the personal guard, he is safe" I nodded my head but was still wary,

I stepped down the stairs making sure that caius would not follow me, he nodded slightly and sat back on his throne, I reached for the wolf and his fur felt warm, his eyes burning into me, I looked at Aro and then back at the wolf,

"Is he trained in combat" I asked not breaking away from his glare, his eyes were so bright and his staring but I couldn't think what it reminded me of,

the following weeks I trained with Jacob and god was he good and fast I was glad we were on the same team, he sat next to me when we had guests and walked the courtyard with me when caius was busy, I had seen him devour whole cows and how efficient and quick he was, even my own feeding habits had changed I caught killed and ate my own only sharing with caius when he wished, I still spent time in our chambers but I preferred to keep training with Jacob and Jane had her gift already worked out but I was sure we would not need it now that Jacob and I were working together, whoever this group of vampire were they had better watch out we would destroy all in our paths and not stop till we ruled the vampire world completely,


	23. CH 23 THE LETTERS

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

I lay on the grass looking around at the destruction I had just caused, the trees were lying at strange angles and the ground was all ripped up, my clothes and hands were black, it had been nearly 3 months since jade had been taken and all I wanted was to feel her in my arms, and listen to her smart comments, her voice kept going through my head when she had looked up at me and said she was scared, I had thought she meant for Bella but now I know she was talking about herself, I still hadn't brought myself to speak to Alice, peter or Carlisle, how dare they bargain with my fucking girlfriend would they have liked it If it had been Esme or charlotte, no I think fucking not, Robert and Alice were barely on speaking terms and this I could understand, we had followed every lead that we could find but nothing. We were getting ready to board our flight to Italy later tonight and hopefully find something out there, Carlisle had spoken to Marcus over the phone and it had turned out he had parted ways with his two brothers a few months ago, he had found out that the warriors had been assembled and he had decided he wanted no part in this world domination anymore,

I picked myself up of the ground and headed home, Carlisle was on the stairs speaking to peter when I walked passed them,

"Planning on sacrificing somebody else's girlfriend, are we" I asked as I passed, peter grabbed my arm and spun me round, I glared into his face,

"give me a reason peter go on just one more and I swear I will do more than rip your fucking arm of this time" he stepped back and Robert appeared at the door,

"Jazz man get in here they are not worth it" I turned and looked at Robert and followed them inside, Emmett was sitting on the sofa playing games with his new best friend,

"Im sorry jasper I don't know what else to say" she whispered,

"Bella will you stop fucking saying your sorry it wasn't your fault, you didn't know and you wouldn't have gone along with it if you had done so please just stop with the guilt trip" she swallowed hard and turned back to the TV,

yes Bella had survived, jade had left her venom in a container with Carlisle and he injected it into her as soon as Edward bit her, just like jade her change only took two days and she was as strong as an ox her shield had grown and was now able to cover everyone, when she wasn't playing games with Emmett or sitting crying into Edward she was trying to contact jade with their spooky mind thing but it never worked, the only consolation was that Bella said she would know if something had happened to her she was sure she would feel it,

Esme appeared from the kitchen and sat beside Bella, her face looking tired, it had taken Carlisle a lot of grovelling and pleading before she would even look at him, charlotte was just as forgiving to peter even though she had stood by while I ripped his arm from its socket and beat him till he was on the ground with it, the house was suddenly full of screaming coming from upstairs, we all flew up and ran to the room it was coming from, (my room) all of us bursting through the door and finding Alice sitting on the floor holding envelopes,

"Alice why the fuck are you in my room" I asked my tone a bit harsher than meant, she looked up at me her eyes heavy with tearless sobs,

"Im sorry jasper I had a vision of us reading a letter from jade and I came in to find them"

she handed me the envelopes, there was one for me, one for Robert, one for rose, one for Bella, one for charlotte and one for Esme, I handed each out and moved to sit on my bed Robert sitting down bedide me,

"Well do we open them together or alone" I asked looking around,

"Together, jade was always happy when we did things together" Bella said quietly holding her letter tight to her,

We all nodded and Esme opened her letter first, and started reading

"hey mum, well I guess you finally found my letters, im really sorry for all the trouble I have caused and am probably still causing, I know your probably angry with dad and for that im sorry, he did what we thought would be best, we tried every decision to see if it would change the outcome but only one left Bella still alive, I want you to forgive dad and tell him I love him and please know I love you just as much as I loved my real mum, keep my family together I just found all of you I don't want to come home and find out you have all separated,

Lots of love and hugs your daughter

Jade Cullen "

Esme broke down near the end and Carlisle pulled her into a hug she held onto him tightly and I knew he had been truly forgiven now, rose looked at her letter and opened it next,

"my dear big sister, im sorry I never told you what was happening but you would have broke my legs to stop me going, or worse still got brother bear to sit on me, please don't be to hard on dad, peter and Alice, they were only doing as I asked, please know im coming back and I want to find my sister and my brother waiting for me,

Love you both very much and rose give Emmett a slap from me no doubt he needs it

Your little sister jade,"

this was good she had managed to turn the ever stone faced rose into a blubbering wreck who was now wrapped up inside Emmett's arms, charlotte opened her letter next and moved closer to peter,

"my dear big sister, you know I love you and peter like my brother and sister, I cant bare that right now you probably aren't speaking, please forgive him its not his fault he only told me what he saw it ws my decision to do the things I did he only helped because I asked, please look after each other and stay close I want you there when I come home, your favourite little sister

Jade Cullen,"

well that was good you could now add charlotte to the blubbering brigade, I looked around to see who else was left, Bella was fiddling nervously with her envelope, Edward standing beside her placed his hand on her arm and steadied the envelope, she ran her fingers under the tab and took out the piece of paper,

"my dearest Bella, well if your reading this our plan went well and your still with us, well isn't being a vampire cool, I told you it would be, hope your not forgetting about our tree, im sorry I couldn't be there when you opened your eyes for the first time but I bet your beautiful, please don't be angry with me, if we had told you then you wouldn't have gone and all this warrior stuff would have been for nothing, and please stop with the guilt you have to be driving jazz up the wall with it, none of this was your fault as usual it was me who started it and it will probably be me who finishes it, take care of my family and let Edward take care of you, I know I will see you soon,

lots of love your sister and best friend jade Cullen,"

Edward wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt, the emotion that was coming from everyone was hard and I felt smothered by it, Robert flipped the envelope he was holding open and unfolded the paper,

"hey bro, well I guess your ready for kicking my ass but I had to do it, I know your probably going out of your head with worry but know im fine where ever I am, peter told me to do what ever it takes to survive and that will be exactly what im doing, only god knows what that will be, I know that you will have given Alice a bad time about all this and im really pissed at you that you could do that to her, the woman is mad about you and I bet if you look around at her just now you will see the love in her face for you, she wanted to tell you but I swore her to secrecy just like Carlisle and peter,, it was my destiny and I had to follow it, please forgive me and forgive Alice, she needs you and you need her, I will be home soon I promise,

love you always your pain of a sister jade,

Robert folded the letter and looked up at Alice she was quietly sobbing with her back to us, I could feel the regret coming from her and I touched Roberts arm and let him feel what she was feeling, looking from me to her he nodded and smiled at me,

"Alice honey come here" Alice turned and looked at Robert, he held his arm out and within seconds she was sitting on his knee her head tucked under his chin, well that was that and it just left me, I opened the envelope and another envelope fell out it was marked

JAZZ AND ROBERT READ ALONE,

I showed it to Robert and he placed it on my bed behind us, unfolding the letter I could smell her scent wave up from it,

"hi sexy, hope you haven't gone all brooding emo on me you know Edward does that so much better,

anyway what to say that doesn't make everyone blush, well sex with you is fantastic, ha/ha sorry couldn't resist, and if you're the last to read this letter then everyone is probably looking like they have just attended a funeral,, come on everybody give yourself a shake, fuck me, sorry mum but seriously people we are warrioirs man up and come get me, jazz please don't be mad with peter he is your best friend and brother forgive him and let him help find me, I did this to make my family stronger not to pull us all apart, so lets go god of war your warrior awaits,

I have more thing I need to say to you but that is in the other letter and its personal so don't read it out,

Love you more than life and im waiting for you jazz,

Love jade Cullen"

We all sat staring at each other for a few minutes the Robert lifted up the envelope behind him, everyone nodded and started filing out the room, Alice gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she followed charlotte out of the room, we both looked at each other and he opened the envelope,

"well I hope your both alone, I suggest you each read this letter instead of one of you read it aloud as we all know we can hear a pin drop firstly, I hope this little stunt has managed to bond you two together, I know your probably betting to see who will boot my ass first but I had to do it, if we ever want to live a peacefull existanece then you know the warlords must be brought down, Alice only saw me leaving in the car she couldn't see what happened next, but I will hold on till you come for me I know none of you will quit till you find me,

Robert don't feel bad against dad, Alice or peter, they are our family and we need them just like they need us, and I swear big brother if you fuck this up I will boot your ass, work with them help them find me, I want to come home, and I don't want it to be in years time, so get your fingers out and come find me and incase I haent mentioned it lately I love you, you're my big brother and I owe my life to you, now im going to tell jazz how much I love him so if you want to read then do so but if not move over,

Jazz babe I wish I could write what im feeling but I don't know how to and your not here to just feel it, the night you made me yours completely is how im feeling just now, I know your angry with me but it had to be done, please forgive me and I hope that whatever I have to do to survive you will be able to forgive me for that aswell I love you and I still want to marry you so as soon as you put the letter down I expect you to make up with the family stop destroying things and come make me your wife,

Love you both always and forever your jade, (little one)

Well I folded the letter away into the envelope and looked at Robert, the emotions coming from him mirrored mine, we had to get her back and we had to move fast,

On heading down the stairs I ran into Carlisle as he left his office, his head usually bowed when I passed he had, had enough confrontation with me to probably last him another life time,

"Carlisle I wish to apologise for my recent behaviour and I hope we can put this aside" he turned and looked at me a small smile appearing,

"My son I do not need an apology you acted the way any of us would have acted, she is your mate and my daughter and together we will bring her home" he patted me on the shoulder and I reached to hug him, he held me tight and patted my back,

"Now let's go get our jade back son" I nodded my head into his shoulder as we parted and headed downstairs, the others were already in the sitting room,

Carlisle looked around "are we already to leave" everyone nodded,

"Well lets go" everyone got up and headed for the door, I pulled peters arm as he passed and he stopped letting the rest go,

"peter I just want to say sorry, I know you only did what she wanted but next time say no please" I patted his shoulder,

"jazz I never new she would be away this long man I thought we would work something out but when she does come home she wont get away with this again warrior or no warrior" he smiled at me and we both hugged quickly before heading out to the cars,

arriving at the airport we were greeted by several limos sent no doubt by Marcus, Volterra looked the same as always, only there wasn't as many guards around as normal, we were greeted at the desk by a tall brunette her name was Kimberley, she showed us to the throne room which had now been decorated into a rather fancy looking dining room, Marcus rose from the seat as we headed in, it was the emotion from Robert that caught me of guard, he had frozen at the door as soon as Marcus had stood,

"yes Robert it is me" Marcus spoke quietly, my head felt like it was on a revolver the way it was turning from left and right,

"But you I don't…" Robert didn't finish his sentence; he just carried on staring,

"Marcus, Robert what is going on how do you know each other" Carlisle asked, looking between them,

Marcus gestured for us all to sit, we did as we were requested Robert sat at the far end,

"my dear Carlisle I know you have only found out recently about all the stories and upcoming battles but we have known for a very long time, I searched to find the soul that would lead to the beginning of this and found Robert, I changed him I made him one of us" Carlisle now joined Robert in the staring game,

"You told me about the crash, why didn't you tell me about James," Robert asked I was now feeling a little anger coming from him,

"James, I don't know James" Marcus said looking around at the others maybe trying to see who James was,

"James tried to kill jade twice and now his mate veronica has her" Robert almost growled out,

Marcus looked surprised, "I was unaware of this Robert I swear, but as for veronica having her, I have learned it is my brothers who have her and it seems she is happy there and is now my brother's personal guard"

I felt the anger rise in me, "that is not possible she would not guard them" I shouted, I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, I settled down a little into my chair,

"I know this is hard for you to hear but my brothers have ways of making you stay with them, although im not sure which particular method they are using this time, they also seem to have a wolf with them and strangely he obeys them as well" we were all looking around at each other now, where did we go from here and what if she didn't want to come home, charlotte broke the silence when a little sob escaped her, Esme was out her seat and had her arms around her in a flash, she looked over at Carlisle,

"Marcus would we be able to see this for our self perhaps a meeting of some sort" he asked not moving his eyes from Esme's,

"We have a meeting to attend anyway, they have called for all the heads of the covens to assemble and discuss the new volturi leadership now that I am on my own" Marcus replied,

"Good when is this, and as for you being alone you are most welcome to stand with us" carlile announced,

I looked round at him as if he had lost his mind, but his stare was firm and final, there would be no debating this,

"thank you Carlisle I would like that and the meeting is the day after tomorrow, now I will have Kimberley show you to your quarters, if you need anything just ask her, and please make my home your home" he stood up and Kimberley entered the room and smiled at us as we all stood to follow her,

Once we were all settled into our own rooms, we met together outside in the gardens,

"well I want us to be ready for the worst at this meeting there can be no show of emotion when we enter nd we must just make it up as we go along, jasper as usual try to read jades emotions, Edward I know you cant read her mind but maybe the people around her also Bella try and get into her head, Alice have you seen anything of this at all" Carlisle asked looking at her, she looked down at her feet and Robert stroked her cheek,

"I cant see anything to do with jade its as though she has vanished I can see all of us and visions of the others attending the meeting but once they are there nothing just like when jade entered the car and when Bella was in the kitchen nothing" Robert rubbed her back as she was beginning to get frustrated,

"Well we will just have to wait" Esme said quietly,

with the discussion over, Kimberley showed us where we could hunt and Robert and Alice went to see Marcus about how all this began, in a round about way Marcus was like the absent father to Robert keeping his real life hidden from him,


	24. MEET MY JADE

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Thankyou to all those who alerted me that they couldn't see ch23, I hope its sorted out now and I noticed a few of my fav alerts were not working as well, incase it happens again and you cant get through on FF then contact me on **_

Well I can honestly say for a vampire im glad I don't get tired, we had been training non stop now for weeks, caius had said there was to be a meeting and we would need to be ready in case there was any trouble especially from this group who wanted to take over our ruling, well if Jacob and I had anything to do with it, that wouldn't be happening, when I wasn't fighting I has spent some quality time with caius, he had told me the story of my change and how a vampire named Robert had stolen me from him and how he had rescued me from his weird coven who were trying to change my way of living, his stories always amazed me, they felt as though I was hearing them for the first time, he also said that because of the way they treated me that was how I could only remember certain things, I looked forward to the day I met him again, I would teach him a thing or two about my way of living, I still lived in caius quarters but that was as far as it went, we kissed and enjoyed each others company but we never made love, I had offered myself to him several times but each time he had declined gracefully, I kept myself mostly to myself I enjoyed the company of Jake over anyone else's, even though he could talk his eyes told me everything,

The door opened and Heidi walked in and sat at the foot of my bed,

"Caius wants you jade and I think you should prepare yourself" I looked at her, her voice had a little concern in it,

"What do you mean prepare myself, what has happened" I asked starting to get little worried,

"Oh it's not Caius, it's the meeting he has news on it" I nodded and moved passed her leaving her sitting on the bed,

The throne room was full and as usual Toto was at the side of Caius, he stood as I entered and I took his hand and bowed my head,

"Heidi said you were looking for me master, is everything ok" I asked glancing quickly at Jacob,

He kissed my hand and let me to the opposite side of Jacob and I took my place next to his throne between him and Aro,

"Yes my dear everything is ok, it's just I have had some disturbing news on my brother" I looked at him and turned to look at Aro,

"No dear not Aro we have another brother his name is Marcus, it seems he has joined with the coven that tried to enslave you" I felt my anger rise to the surface, how could his own brother turn against him,

Caius ran his fingers down my cheek brushing his fingers over my leather choker; I leaned into his touch,

"I know you are angry my dear but I want you to be professional tomorrow at this meeting, there will be no trouble from our side unless we have to, remember we are the side of good," I nodded my head and composed myself returning to stand at his side,

the meeting was to take place in France, the morning was spent readying ourselves onto the private jets that waited for us, once everyone was ready and were only waiting on Aro and caius, I stood at the throne room waiting on them appearing, Heidi approached first and handed me a small parcel, I looked down at it and noticed caius had appeared in front of me,

"Open it jade, you have earned it" he whispered into my ear,

I looked at him and unwrapped the parcel; the cloak unfolded itself as I held it,

"Master its black surely a red one first" I asked thinking seriously this was a mistake,

He laughed quietly and took the cloak from my hand and wrapped it around my shoulders, it was floor length like everyone else, I ran my hand over the soft material it was made, of,

"red is for a servant jade you are my protector not a servant" he stroked my leather choker again and kissed the side of my cheek, I knew if I had been able to cry at this moment I would have, smiling at him I kissed him quickly back before anyone seen and followed him out to the plane, everyone clapped when I stepped through the doors and Jacob let out a loud howl as I passed,

while caius and Aro were safe in the plane I went over our security rules again with the others, everyone nodded as I made sure they all knew what was expected of them even Jacob who we managed to squeeze onto the plane nodded his head,

the meeting place was underground and I had sent some scouts out to make sure we were clear to go, everyone was already assembled in the hall, we reached the entrance and I lifted my hood up over my head as did everyone else, caius and Aro were dressed in black cloaks as well if anyone tried anything it would be hard to figure out who was who, only Jacob was recognisable but then nobody could kill him,

we entered and I noticed the amount of other vampires that where there, each coven head was seated and their covens stood at the back of them, they were all staring as Aro and caius took their seats and removed their cloaks, Jacob and I stood directly behind them, then the rest of the guard behind us, and other in different stages along the corridors, I noticed some of the covens had golden eyes instead of red these must have been the ones who had veered form the rightful chosen path, I wondered which one was Robert the one who had tried to capture me,

the meeting begun and only half listened to it, I noticed that one of the strange yellow eyes was staring at me, she had long brown hair and she seemed to be concentrating very hard on me, I leaned down and whispered this into cauis's ear, he looked over at her and she smiled at him, turning to look at me he smiled and patted my hand before returning to the meeting, one of the other coven leaders started shouting and stood up as though he was going to approach us, Jacob growled loudly and I moved to stand in front of caius and Aro, the leader returned to his seat but motioned for someone in his coven to step forward, I turned and noticed Jane and Demitri now standing in front of caius and Aro as well directly behind me,

"Jonathan I suggest you ask your newborn to step down, this is supposed to be a peaceful meeting, I don't understand why you have even brought something s unstable as a newborn to this meeting" Aro spoke quietly but firmly,

The newborn was now in the middle of the ring, another one stepped out beside him, their eyes were bright red and they only made snarling noises,

"why ask them to step down can your guard not take them you surround yourself with foot soldiers would they go against 2 newborn on their own to protect you, you even bring a wolf to these meeting he is our mortal enemy" Jonathan growled rather than speak his words,

"They are my family not foot soldiers as for my wolf he is here to protect and uphold the right side unlike the rest of you" Caius replied,

Jonathan did not call his young back instead ordered them to step forward, I turned and looked at caius he nodded his head once and I stepped into the circle to meet them,

They were drooling and snarling like wild animals, I was thankful that for some reason I retained my newborn strength but had grateful learned to act human again instead of a rabid dog,

the first one lunged at me, hitting the floor hard when I side stepped him, Jacob was now growling quietly behind me, I moved quickly and grabbed the other one while he was paying attention to his partner and Jacob, moving his hands behind his back and pinning him to the floor with my knees I quickly ripped his head from his shoulders and placed it on the table in front of his coven leader Jonathan, the other one lunged at me from behind but missed my head and only managed to pull my hood down I flipped to the side and landed on my hands the young one looked at me, using my feet I grabbed him by the neck and flipped him to the ground my feet tearing his head from his shoulders as he flew towards the ground, placing this head beside the other I headed back to take my place, kneeling in front of caius I kissed his hand and he replaced my hood and I returned to stand at his back as the others fell back into formation, I noticed now that all the yellow eyes were now staring surely one of them had to be Robert but I couldn't remember any of their faces, I did however notice the two that sat in front of them one had the strange eyes but the other had deep red ones and his features were familiar this had to be Marcus the brother who had turned his back on his family, once the meeting had finished and it had been decided that things could not be decided peacefully then we would each go our own separate way, this still did not seem to please the others but no one else made any more advances against my masters,

everyone got up to leave, most of the other covens seemed in quite a hurry to get out of there, one family sat till the hall had emptied and I noticed it was the one with Cauis's brother, Jacob was now standing behind us and I was in front of caius and Aro as they approached, they stopped a few feet in front of me and I turned to see caius nod his head, I moved slightly to the left and let his brother come closer, the rest of them were now staring solely at me, the largest one smiled slightly and I nodded my head to him, the females were all looking sadly at me as if I had just given them some bad news, the leader that had been sitting with caius brother stepped closer, I held up my hand to let him know that was close enough two more came to stand beside him, they were both tall but one had blonde coloured hair and the other dark but both lean and toned, they looked as though they were trying to burn holes in me with their eyes,

"Jade do you know who I am" the leader asked, I turned to look at Caius but he was busy with his brother and didn't notice, I turned back to the one who had spoken,

"No im sorry im afraid you have me at a disadvantage" he looked at me again and sadness seamed to cloud his face,

"Jade my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family" he motioned to the rest of them, I smiled slightly at the others and returned my gaze to the leader,

"Do you know any of my family" I shook my head,

"im afraid not" he looked round at the others again, I noticed now that Aro, caius and Marcus were now having quite a heated conversation and the guard had surrounded them, I turned my attention back to this strange coven, Jacob had now appeared at my side and was staring intensely at the girl who had been staring earlier, he seemed to be in some kind of trance, she leaned forward and whispered something into one of the men's ears, he turned and stared at Jacob now, the man who had been behind the female now stepped forward looking directly at Jacob, I was sure Jacob nodded but he could have just been moving, I turned and looked back at the leader,

"Jade do you know who I am" the dark haired one asked, I looked at him but his face did not remind me of anything or anyone,

"No im sorry as I said you are unknown to me, perhaps if you were to give me your name I would know who you were" he smiled slightly at me and the next word out his mouth had me grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room,

"My name is Robert"


	25. The moment we had dreaded

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

We arrived at the room with the Denali coven and the Egyptian coven. Taking our seat we noticed that one of the German covens had brought newborns with them, this was definitely going to get messy, suddenly the room was silenced and the entrance was full of black cloaks entering, I knew jade was here I could smell her scent the minute she entered the room, but I didn't know which cloak she was under, then holy shit a bloody wolf the size of a horse followed in one of the cloaks and stood at their side directly behind Aro,

I wondered if the one behind Caius was jade, but she didn't hold herself the same this one was confident and obviously was leading all the other drones,

The meeting began and I could feel Bella concentrating on the cloaks, she was staring at the one directly behind Caius, that must be her, god even with a cloak covering her entire body she was amazing,

I noticed her stare at Bella for a while then she leaned forward and whispered into Cauis's ear, he turned to look at us, then turned to her and patted her hand, just then my attention was grabbed by Jonathan of the German coven shouting at caius and Aro, he stood up and looked as though he was going to approach them, the wolf growled loudly and the cloaked one I had assumed was jade stood in front of caius, her stand firm, Jonathan returned to his seat but he motioned for the bloody newborns to come forward, I moved slightly but Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Steady little brother if it kicks of we will all move but don't blow it" I nodded and stood back, Robert was being held in place by peter,

Aro spoke from behind the cloaked one

"Jonathan I suggest you ask your newborn to step down, this is supposed to be a peaceful meeting, I don't understand why you have even brought something as unstable as a newborn to this meeting"

the newborn had moved to the middle of the floor now, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, another one stepped out to join him, god they were young they were only snarling and drooling,

Jonathan looked around them

"why ask them to step down can your guard not take them, you surround yourself with foot soldiers would they go against 2 newborn on their own to protect you, you even bring a wolf to these meeting he is our mortal enemy"

I noticed in his anger he was almost sounding like one of the newborns

Caius looked at him and actually felt hurt, "they are my family not foot soldiers as for my wolf he is here to protect and uphold the right side unlike the rest of you"

Jonathan motioned for the young ones to step nearer caius and Aro, my worst nightmare was now happening in front of me, when the hooded one whom I thought was probably my jade, stepped forward to meet them,

Shit this was bad, again I felt Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and hold me in place, I looked up at him,

"How the fuck she going to manage two newborns, let me go" I hissed at him, but he didn't move,

Robert took a step forward but once again peter was in his way, he moved peter aside just as Esme place herself along with Alice in front of him, there was no way he was going to get passed them, they could hold him if they needed to,

I looked back over at the newborns the first one lunging at her and she gracefully sidestepped it causing it to crash into the floor with a heavy thump, the wolf let out a low growl and had caught the attention of the one still standing, in a blur of black cloak she had grabbed the other one and caught his hands behind his back forcing him to the floor and used her knees to hold him down she grabbed a handful of hair and ripped his head clean from his shoulders, Jesus I hoped this was jade now, as this one would be hard to take down, the speed and the strength was quite something, she grabbed the head and sat it carefully on the table in front of Jonathan, well if that wasn't bloody cheeky, my mind suddenly went into overdrive when the other one lunged at her from behind but only pulled the hood of, I was to busy staring at her to notice how quickly she disposed of the other one, fuck I think she used her feet, she placed the head beside the other one and turned to walk away, she didn't even look over at us, but god dam she was still as perfect as I remembered only now she was a lethal weapon, she knelt in front of caius and I felt sick, as she kissed his hand, he replaced her hood back over her head and she returned to stand behind him, I could feel my families emotions around me, pride, love and most of all sadness, she didn't know us,

Everyone started leaving I didn't even know what else had been discussed but everyone was practically falling over each other to get out, we stayed behind Carlisle and Marcus till the hall was empty except for the black cloaks, once everyone left Marcus and Carlisle got up and approached them slowly, god her scent was strong she was only a few feet from us I could practically reach out and touch her, but god knows what power he had over her, he might be able to kill her before I could get her away, she moved slightly to the right and let Marcus through to speak to his brothers, she nodded politely to Emmett who had smiled at her,

I could feel the sadness coming from Esme and the others, Carlisle stepped forward but she held her hand up so he would not come any further, I moved to stand behind Carlisle and Robert followed me, I couldn't help but stare at her, I wanted her in my arms so badly it hurt,

"Jade do you know who I am" Carlisle asked quietly, she turned to look at Caius but he was busy with Marcus and Aro, she turned back and looked straight at us,

"No im sorry im afraid you have me at a disadvantage" I felt the sudden heavy emotion of sadness come from him,

"Jade my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family" he motioned to the rest of us,

She smiled slightly at us and then returned her gaze to Carlisle

"Do you know any of my family" he asked her looking around at us again,

She shook her head and looked slightly apologetic "im afraid not"

she turned back and looked at caius and the others again then turned to look at us, the wolf appeared at her side, he was now staring straight at Bella, I noticed her lean forward and whisper into peters ear, peter then turned and stared at the wolf, what the fuck was going on, could Bella speak to him,

I heard Edward step forward he had been kept behind so he could concentrate on what was being said between the brothers but now he seemed more interested in the wolf, fuck the wolf just nodded his head, he was definitely speaking to one of us but which fucking one, jade looked at him then turned and looked back at the brothers,

Robert stepped slightly forward and looked at jade,

"Jade do you know who I am" he stared straight into her face,

"No im sorry as I said you are unknown to me, perhaps if you were to give me your name I would know who you were"

The next thing happened so fast even I missed it,

"my name is Robert" then suddenly Robert was now lying on his back half way across the room holding his throat, fuck me jade just attacked him,

She flew towards him but the wolf got their first, I thought he was going to shred Robert but he stood over him,

"Stand down Jacob" Jade growled, but the wolf stood firm, the others had now caught on and had turned to see what was happening,

"Jacob, jade" caius called, jade immediately left Robert and Jacob and returned to stand at the side of caius, but the wolf stood firm, he was now staring between Bella and Edward,

Robert flitted to his feet and gave me a nod I flitted to join him and hit everyone with our gift, the whole room fell to the floor, I looked around and started pulling it in around my family, looking at the wolf I let him up and he shook his head, everyone else was still on the floor, I nodded to peter and he grabbed the squirming jade, Emmett having to help him, god even with this running through her body she was still a bloody handful, Carlisle helped Marcus to his feet and we all ran from the building hoping we would at least get a little of a head start, rose, Alice and charlotte were already waiting with the cars, we pulled of and headed to the airfield, jade was still scrambling cursing and trying to fight her way out, Emmett was practically sitting on her as were Robert and I, he kept trying to tone the pain down but every time he did she would get a hold and try to break free, it was unfortunately the only way we were going to be able to rescue her, the wolf ran easily along side us, it looked as though he was still speaking to Edward, finally the plane came in sight and we struggled to get jade out and into it, god she was strong and it was taking Emmett all his time just to hold on to her, Bella kept trying to get into her head but it was as though some kind of shield was there, I couldn't even feel her emotions,

We had finally got her in the plane and tied down, Robert still sending her enough pain to keep her occupied, I noticed the boy get into the plane wearing Carlisle's shirt, where the fuck had he came from,

The boy walked up to us and leaned over jade, as soon as jades eyes met his she stopped struggling and stared back,

"right Dorothy lets get that fucking collar of you" he leaned over her and unclipped the leather choker none of us had even seen her wearing"

Once the collar was of she spun and looked at Robert,

"fuck sake Robert enough already Jesus that fucking hurts" Robert stopped instantly and grabbed her from the seat nearly separating her on all the binding we had secured her with,

She lay back in her seat till we had released her keeping her eyes locked on the young boy,

Once she had sat up she leaned over and hugged him,

"What the fuck happened Toto, is this still oz or is it Kansas"

I could see the family looking at each other, what had they done to her head?

The boy hugged her back and laughed, "I think its Kansas, Dorothy don't see no dancing monkeys,

They were both hugging now and laughing there heads of, I was beginning to think maybe they had actually tampered with her brain, I looked at Edward, he was staring at the two of them,

"Sorry to interrupt but who the fuck are you and why are you calling her Dorothy"

I asked in slightly a harsher tone then I had intended,

they broke their hug and turned and looked at me, I suddenly noticed how red jade's eyes were,

Edward obviously reading my thoughts turned and looked directly at her, the emotions of relief coming from jade when she was hugging the boy suddenly changed to anger and she turned away looking at Robert, everyone was now sitting frozen to the spot staring at these bright red eyes that were now staring back, suddenly she bounced up and made her way to the far end of the plane, at first I just stared at her empty seat,

the boy was the first to move as he followed her back, the rest of us just sat there now looking at each other, peter moved from behind me and followed the boy to the end of the plane,

Then we heard it the most powerful and angry growl that any of us had ever heard, I fought in the fucking wars and I had never heard anything like this,

we all instinctively moved in front of our females, thinking that maybe one of them had managed to get on the plane or maybe the boy had made it, turning we saw the boy and peter now standing in front of a very angry looking jade, her eyes burnt bright red and for the first time since her change she truly looked like a vampire her lips were pulled back and her teeth baring, I heard peters calming voice,

"Jade honey please calm down, they didn't mean it, it was just a shock to see your eyes" he whispered,

The boy had now moved directly in front of jade,

"Dorothy calm the fuck down it wasn't you; it was them and that fucking collar"

Jade looked at Edward and then Bella,

"Bella honey, get the fuck out of my head you don't want to be in there right now"

Bella looked away as though she had been slapped,

"Jade calm down honey we were just surprised that's all" Carlisle moved forward but stopped suddenly when jade bared her teeth at him,

"Jade Cullen! that will do" Esme never really used the mum voice often but when she did we normally listened, she stepped forward but Carlisle grabbed her arm, she stopped and looked at his hand and then straight at him, he quickly removed his hand and looked slightly ashamed, she smiled at him and stepped again towards jade,

"now I know your angry and I don't blame you, yes we were surprised by your eyes but I wouldn't care if you had to eat our own kind to survive as long as you survived now stop with the growling and get over here"

she stepped forward again and opened her arms out to her, jade looked around and then pushed passed peter and the boy and fell silently into her mothers arms,

Esme pulled her in and started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, everyone else settled down and backed away giving them some much needed privacy,

The boy sat opposite peter and looked around,

"everyone this is Jacob black he is from la push he was the boy we saw being bundled into the car with jade at Bella's house" Edward announced leaning over and shaking Jacobs hand,

"Jacob would you like to explain to us what you remember" Carlisle asked leaning over and shaking his hand,

Jacob nodded and settled back into his seat, everyone else settled themselves down but I noticed Robert was just as distracted as I was,

"well Charlie was married to my mum so I guess im kind of Bella's half brother, anyway I could smell vampire on him one night when he came home, so I went to see what was going on, the red head and another guy was there they jumped me before I could change and kept me in the house, well I guess you know what happened in the house but after we were taking to someplace in the car we boarded a plane and ended up in England, they beat and tortured us for weeks but we never gave in just kept singing the god dam wizard of oz eventually they forced Dorothy to watch in their throne room they had her chained to the wall, and she watched while I had to kill some fucking newborn, then that was the last I saw of her for a while, they were to busy beating us up separately, finally I changed and the pain munchkin I think her name was Jane had me writing in pain when they stuck the fucking collar on me, I couldn't change back, my mind was trapped in our spirit world while my body obeyed every command, the next time I saw Dorothy she had the same collar on and was now acting the same as me,

I watched her kill and feed and there was nothing either of us could do, she couldn't remember me before the collar, and as I was stuck as a wolf I couldn't tell her to take the thing of, I couldn't believe it in the meeting when you could hear my thoughts, I just hoped you were on our side" he finished his story and looked round at the rest of us,

"What was jades part in the guard" Robert asked,

"she was the head of guard I was her 2nd in command it was our job to protect the brothers, Caius had jade moved into his chambers so he could keep an eye on her and he would fill her head with nonsense, like back there when she attacked you, he had told her that a golden eyes vampire had kidnapped her from him and had tried to change her way of living and keep her from him, that's why she flew for you"

They all continued talking and I drifted into my own world,

they had fucked with her mind, god knows what else had gone on with them, was she with caius as more than a bodyguard, and her fucking eyes she was killing humans, I knew that was not an easy thing to come back from, hell I was still fighting it and jade was only practically a newborn herself,

I didn't notice Esme appear and sit back down,

"she is asking for Toto" Jacob smiled

"That's me, sorry it's still that fucking oz stuff, im sure she will explain later" he got up and walked top the far end and sat down in the seat beside her,

I noticed his arm going around her and I was sure I could here quiet sobs coming from her, it should have been me up their comforting her not some fucking stranger, I stood to move but Robert put his hand on my knee and shook his head, sitting back down I was lost in the sadness I felt around me, yes we had our jade back but how much had we lost on the way and would we ever get that bit back.


	26. STARTING OVER

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

It had just been over a week since I had arrived back home and to say things were strained was an understatement, I hadn't let Bella or Edward any where near my head, I might not have remembered anything when they put that collar on but I sure as hell remembered everything now and some of it made me feel sick, the last thing I needed was them seeing every little thought I had, charlotte and peter were a little more sympathetic to the whole eating human thing, but that made it worse it wasn't alright to kill humans it was far from it, mum and dad didn't stop with the constant parental, "its fine dear, we understand dear", Alice was just sick with herself because she didn't know or see the full extent of what had happened and Robert was drowning in his usual I cant believe I let her get hurt again, Emmett and rose where probably the only normal ones around me, they had both promised me in no uncertain terms what they would do to me if I ever pulled a stunt like that again lol, but the weirdest thing was toto, it turned out his whole tribe well the young ones were actually all wolfs and knew about us but knew we didn't mean any harm, he had introduced me to them and Carlisle, it turned out Toto was the alpha and basically ruled them lol toto had become my best friend and had kind of stayed my second in command, we had a good friendship forming and peter had said he thought that the wolfs probably had a part in this up coming battle as well,

As you have probably noticed there was someone missing from my catch up list, well it wasn't as though he wasn't here it was worse he was here but we hadn't spoken since the plane and since I didn't really need any sleep and spent most of my time with Em, rose and Toto I didn't even see him in the room any more I have even stopped referring to it as our room, mum had said my own room was still there and I was happy just to use it when I needed down time,

Sitting in the garden staring out at nothing as usual I was waiting for Robert he had asked to speak to me this morning and I had to accept usually I was quick enough to get out of the way before any of them had to speak to me but today I had slipped up and spent to long getting ready, I heard the door open and he was at my side budging me along the seat,

"Morning jade" his tone was forced and strange,

"Morning Robert" I replied just as forced,

"Jade I uumm I just want to say uumm look im sorry ok" his voice was almost a whisper and I think if I didn't have bat hearing I would have missed it,

I looked round and his face was strained, this was eating him up inside I had to help him,

"Robert what are you sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong" my tone was softer now,

he turned to meet my gaze and for the first time this week he didn't flinch at my eyes, the fact that they were almost golden coloured probably helped,

"I swore to keep you safe and 3 times I failed you, 3 fucking times, I make you one of us and I offer you up as a fucking warrior you're my baby sister and I left you in that fucking hell hole for months so don't tell me I have nothing to be sorry for" his eyes filled with venom but it would never spill over, his body heaved in a silent sob as his eyes moved back down to look at his feet, my heart was breaking for so many reasons and I needed to stop his pain, I done the only thing I could as I knew words would only sound false, I leaned over and grabbed his shoulder and forced him to hug me pulling his head into my chest and holding it tight the sobs came harder from him this time, I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, his whole body was tensing,

"Robert its ok, I just want my big brother back, I want to be just like it was" I whispered in his hair,

He held me tighter and in return I held him back, finally he was letting go and letting me take my share,

once he had stopped, he let go of me and sat up, his smile was my smile that one that made my heart jump and I knew I was safe this was my big brother my protector and I loved him,

We heard Alice come down the garden and we both turned to face her, her usual cheery face was drawn but she was trying to smile through it,

"my fav little pixie sister" I yelled at her, her face let up and she bounced in between the two of us, I put my arm around her and pulled her in kissing her head,

"its going to be ok my little pixie" I whispered into her spiky little head, god knows how long we sat there just laughing and catching up with all the usual shit, god I so had missed this it was good to have my brother and sister back now all I had to do was sort out Edward and Bella and then tackle the huge problem that was jasper, yeah no fucking bother,

we finally parted ways and I decided to go talk to Toto, for the first time since I arrived home I felt happy, shit I was even smiling, I wandered into the garage and looked around surely I could borrow someone's car, their was a noise at the far end, I looked over and saw jazz cleaning something, not wanting to have this conversation just now I turned to borrow Alice's car but jazz had other thought on the matter,

"Hey jade what you looking for" his tone was quiet

"Was just going to borrow a car to go see Toto" I turned as to walk out again but he stopped me again,

"Well im just polishing the ducati but your welcome to use my other baby" he looked behind him to a black and silver bike god she was gorgeous she just oozed sex appeal god I was falling in love with a fucking bike,

"Jesus jazz she is gorgeous, where you get her, I so need to get one" he smiled like a proud parent,

"a while back but I have driven her yet she's a new MV Augusta f4cc she cost a pretty penny as well but she was worth every penny" I could only nod my head, he ran his fingers along her and I couldn't help but let out a little groan,

"No its cool I don't want to take her on her maiden trip that is your gift to treasure" I smiled and went to leave,

"I tell you what little one why don't we do it together I will run you to Jacobs and you can share the ride"

The thought of riding up close to him like old times was too much I nodded my head again Jesus I was starting to look like one of those fucking nodding dog car toys,

he carefully wheeled her out of the garage and into the drive god she was amazing he climbed on and she purred to life he held his hand out and I climbed on behind him, my outfit was maybe not really bike riding material but fuck it, I liked my new look, I had on a black leather zip up top that just reached my abdomen and no more, a short black denim skirt, my knee length black boots with heel I could spear a rhino with and my long black leather coat, definitely going for the rock chick effect I thought when I dressed this morning,

we took of down the road and the feel of the bike purring under me and the thought that all I had wanted to do was hold jazz close to me since I arrived was slightly dampening my mood a little, in no time we were at the reserve, we both climbed of the bike and jazz handed me the keys

"here I will run home you take these and I will see you later" he was gone before I could protest, I turned the key in my hand and looked over as Toto came out his house and his jaw hit the floor,

"Fuck me Dorothy I don't know what looks better you or the fucking bike" his usual carefree tone,

All I could do was laugh and watch him come towards me and stroke the bike,


	27. STARTING OVER JASPER

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

Well she had been back just over a week and all I got from her was anger and sadness, we hadn't really spoken since the plane when she had flipped, we managed to avoid each other pretty well she would occasionally use her own room but her scent didn't grace the room that was once ours, every night I hunted and every night I lay looking at the stars wishing she was in my fucking arms but I couldn't do it, what if she had been with caius or any other member of the guard she was mine and mine alone I didn't play well with others, but she needed to survive and she did what she had to fuck her eyes were proof of that, but I had done more than that with Maria I knew what it was like when you needed to survive but I didn't have the added bonus of blaming a collar that fucked with your mind, she did, yet she still felt shame and disgust when she thought no one was paying attention, I noticed this morning she was finally talking to Robert all this shit was eating him alive, it was just as bad when she wasn't with us but I didn't know how to fix this Bella and Edward stayed out of her way she made it clear the first time Bella tried to speak to her that she would talk when she was ready to and it was obvious it wasn't now, I leaned down and finished polishing the bike I had bought for her forgotten with all the goings on of her being taken from us I was surprised when it arrived in the middle of the week, but fuck was it sexy the body work was black and silver and it was nearly as beautiful as jade, I couldn't wait to give it to her but the timing this week had been all fucking wrong shit I was fucked again,

I smelt her before she appeared her own scent mixed with all the tight leather she had taken to wearing she had toned her dress sense to meet her mood black and fuck was she sexy the black leather coat she wore waved about at her ankles and the boots were something else showed every curve of her fucking leg, I could hear her in the far end of the garage, she was looking at the cars, I felt her emotions change slightly when she noticed I was in here with her,

"Hey jade what you looking for" I asked her in almost a whisper

"Was just going to borrow a car to go see Toto" she moved as though she had changed her mind

"well im just polishing the ducati but your welcome to use my other baby" I said quickly catching her attention, I knew how much she love the ducati but she would cream when she saw the new addition to the family, I looked behind me at our new baby, when her eyes fell on her she gave of such a strong sensation of lust, ha that was my girl just like me she would cream herself over a fucking bike,

"Jesus jazz she is gorgeous, where you get her, I so need to get one" her voice was thick now fuck she had one but now wasn't the time to tell her she was the rightful mum, I smiled widely at her just picturing the two of them together,

"a while back but I have driven her yet she's a new MV Augusta f4cc she cost a pretty penny as well but she was worth every penny" I ran my fingers along the body work fuck I was ready for coming undone myself, I heard the tiniest of groans leave her mouth but was it for the bike or me fuck knows

"no its cool I don't want to take her on her maiden trip that is your gift to treasure" she smiled at me but it wasn't the full thing she so wanted to feel her between her legs just as much as I wanted jade between mine

"I tell you what little one why don't we do it together I will run you to Jacobs and you can share the ride"

little one fuck where did that come from she was not my little one anymore, she nodded and I wheeled her carefully out the garage like pushing a new baby in a pram careful and slow, flicking the switch she purred to life fuck the vibrations through me where strong, I reached out my hand and she took it climbing effortlessly behind me, I could feel her body tight against me, I needed to clear my head and I needed to get her back she was my reason for living and we were wasting time fucking about, we pulled up at the res and she looked at me as I climbed of as well and handed her the keys,

"here I will run home you take these and I will see you later" I had to go her skirt and top and those fucking boots and the way she slid of the bike I was done for I did what any fucked up man would do I ran and kept on fucking running,

I finally made it home and my head was full of shit, charlotte and peter were just leaving when I arrived,

"Jesus jazz you look like shit what happened" charlotte said,

"Jade" was my only reply

Peter shook his head "my last words to her were do what you need to survive the family will adapt and what the fuck jazz you making me a liar man" I felt a little anger rise from him

"im going to sort it Pete I swear by tonight she wont be in any doubt I have fucking adapted"

Charlotte jumped up and down a little clapping her hands like a fucking performing seal,

I spent the rest of the day pacing back and forth, Carlisle had told me it would be ok and Edward had Bella shield my mind he said it was starting to give him a headache the way my thoughts were jumping all over the place, finally I heard her coming home the purr of her new baby in the distance,

I flitted out to the front of the house as she pulled in to the drive, bringing her baby to a stop in front of me

"Hey how was she" I asked looking at her legs wrapped around the body work, god I was jealous of the fucking thing now,

"She is amazing jazz, seriously I think I want to have its babies" she ran her finger over the top of the bike,

"Well how about you show me what she can do" I asked hoping and praying she would say yes,

She looked at me then back down to the bike,

"sure your gonna love her" she whispered stroking the bike again, I climbed on behind her and tightened my hands around her waist her skin was bare there and the electricity nearly knocked me back of the bike, she turned her slowly and we sped out the drive and on to the open road, I couldn't think of how well the bike handled my fingers were making little patterns on her sides as we headed further into the forest roads, finally she pulled up at the side of a deserted road,

She unclasped my hands and got of the bike only to turn around and sit back on facing me,

"jazz your fucking hands are driving me wild, I don't know what bug you have up your ass but seriously if I don't have you inside me in the next 5 minutes I will fucking explode"

I sat looking at her and watched every move her lips made, finally having enough of her rant I jammed my mouth to hers, this wasn't going to be any slow welcome home sex this was fuck me I need you and I need you now sex,

Her hands came up to my hair and she pushed my head further into her, our lips were now locked together thank god we didn't need to breathe, I moved my hands up her back under her coat, her skin was soft and the buzz coming of her was driving me nuts, my little warrior was desperate to explode out my trousers and into her, she unclasped her hand from my hair and leaned down and grabbed me roughly Jesus I nearly came there and then if I didn't get into this fast I would go in my jeans,

I pulled her coat of and unzipped her tight top thankfully she had no bra on and her breasts appeared in front of me god I missed those fuckers I moved from her mouth and headed to my babies, the feel of her soft skin in my mouth caused me to let out a little growl, she leaned over and pulled my t-shirt from me, pulling me from the bike she tossed me to the ground and pulled her skirt of taking her black thong along with it, she was now standing above me naked, I noticed some of the new scars that graced her skin, but now wasn't the time to talk about them,

I leaned down and took my boots and jeans of lying back and staring up at her before I could open my mouth she had impaled herself on me and was grabbing at my shoulders for balance the growls that were escaping her were nothing more than feral, I couldn't do anything except lie there and watch her move up and down on top of me, her muscles tightened round me and she roared like a fucking bear, her body coming down heavy on top of mine, she was taking in deep breaths even though she didn't need them her eyes had practically rolled back in her head, I put my hands on her back and gently flipped us over so I was now in control, she leaned up and stroked my face as I pushed deeper into her, the feeling was amazing, god how had we managed to go this long without each other, she started grinding up to meet my thrusts and I could tell by the way she was gripping into my forearms that she was ready again, speeding up and going further into her till I thought I would break her my body tensed and the release finally came, we growled out together, once we had came down from our high I pulled out of her, she gave a little huff and looked round at me with a huge smile,

"Well little one I couldn't have you exploding now could I" I leaned over and kissed her forehead,

we just lay like this for what seemed like hours, the feeling of having her back in my arms her body snuggled tight into mine seemed to make the whole world right again, finally we decided to get up and move we had hardly spoken a word and I wasn't really sure where to begin, we dressed in silence and she handed me back the bike key,

"Its yours" I said handing it back to her,

"Jazz I can't accept that, it's yours" she looked lovingly at the bike,

"jade baby I bought it for you before all this crazy shit happened it was to be a surprise but well it didn't work out like that" I said kicking some dirt with my boots,

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her lips into mine,

"Oh thanks jazz I love it and I love you" she froze when the words came out, she tried to unwrap her legs from my waist but I held her close,

"Do you" I whispered into her hair,

"Do I what?" she asked back looking any where other than my face,

"Do you still love me" I asked using my other hand to lift her chin and look me in the eyes,

"Yes" she whispered before pulling her head free and tucking it into my shoulder,

my dead heart nearly jumped from my chest, it was now or never, placing her down on the bike, I pulled out my wallet and opened the little zip at the back slipping the tiny item out and putting my wallet back, she was still staring at me and was giving of strong worried vibes, I turned and looked at her before kneeling down in front of her legs swinging from the bike, she followed me with her eyes and I could feel the curiosity coming from her,

I leaned up and took her hand in mine and she tilted her head so she was now looking down at me,

"jade I have missed you more than I can say and I don't wont us to ever be parted again, I was wondering if you would do me the biggest favour and become my wife" her eyes were still locked with mine,

She swallowed hard again then stroked my hair with her other hand,

"jazz I have missed you to and I have got so many issues right now to sort out in my own head" she stopped and my heart sank a little it was to soon she wasn't ready, she pulled my chin back up to look at her,

"as I was saying my head is so confused but I couldn't think of anyone else I would like to help me sort it out than you, of course I will be your wife" I sat staring at her did she say yes, fuck she did, she said yes, I jumped up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, she yelped in surprise then started laughing,

"eh jazz baby" I pulled her away and looked at her, she wiggled her finger at me, oh shit I forgot to put the ring on her, I kissed her quickly and sunk back to my knees,

"Jade will you marry me please" I asked my head swimming,

"yes jazz I will" she replied happiness and love pouring from her, I took her hand and carefully placed the little gold and diamond ring on her tiny finger, looking back up her face was glowing as she watched the ring sparkle,

"Jade I love you" I said before kissing the ring I had just given her, the ring that would mean she would be mine forever,

we drove home surrounded in our own little bubble, jade curled into the back of me kissing down my neck, thank god I could concentrate on more than one thing at a time or we would surely have wrapped ourselves around the first tree, we pulled up to the house and everyone was out in the garden, Alice bouncing up and down like a bloody ball, I heard jade chuckle quietly and squeeze my sides tighter, I stopped in front of everyone and climbed of the bike offering jade my hand to get of,

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my fiancée" we were suddenly caught up in cheers and hugs,


	28. MEETING OF THE MINDS

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Also could I ask you all to visit and review a new FF member her name is Evilchick2010**_

_**She is writing her first story (fight for what you love) and is quite nervous about it even though it's great xx **_

Well the past few days had been terrific, jazz and I had just hung out together and let Alice and charlotte mumble over engagement party plans, I had taken my new baby every where even up to la push to see Jake again, who was over the moon that me and jasper had worked things out,

I was lying in my favourite place, tucked up beside jazz on the forest floor looking up at the clouds, once again our clothes were scattered all over the trees and I noticed my bra was hanging from a branch about 15 feet in the air, I couldn't help let out a quiet chuckle,

"What you laughing at little one" jasper asked as he looked down at me, I nodded up to the branch,

we both laughed at the sight, I pulled out from his arm and started gathering up the clothing that was on the ground, jazz stood and crouched then sprung upwards grabbing my bra as he flew past it, we walked home swinging our hands and just enjoying ourselves,

we could see Bella and Edward coming from the forest at the other side of the house, we didn't need two guesses what they had been up to, Bella's normally straight cut hair was messy and tangled,

"Are you going to sort this out with Bella yet baby, you need to practice and she needs inside your head" he squeezed my hand as he spoke,

"the things in my head jazz are scary can she handle it" I asked anxiety starting to wash over me, he spun me round and pulled me close to his bare chest, I could feel the burn as my cheek met his skin his shirt blowing about at the side of him,

"Jade do you love me" he asked quietly, I looked up into his eyes and felt my knees weaken,

"I will take that as a yes then, well you let me help you, let Bella in to your head and then we can sort out what happens from there" he leaned down and kissed me on the nose,

"Jazz"

"What"

"I love you"

"I know you do"

He let go of me but kept one arm wound tightly around my waist, we headed to meet up with Edward and Bella,

I couldn't get over how much being a vampire had agreed with Bella, she truly was made for this life, and she truly was made for Edward, they were both so in love yet she could pull him into line when she needed to. I suppose it was the same with all of us, even Robert was whipped now; we caught up with them and walked together along the river bank,

"Bella I was thinking maybe we could practice your gift later if you wanted" I felt jazz squeeze my hand as I spoke,

"Yeah that would be great jade, but are you sure your up to it" I nodded my head,

"Yeah but I would like Edward and jazz to stay with us if that's ok with you, im not really ready to do it alone yet"

She nodded her head a huge smile coming over her face, the four of us walked back to the house; jazz froze as we reached the edge of the garden,

"What is it baby, what's wrong" his eyes were closed and his chest was still, reaching up and stroking his face, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me,

"There is so much sadness coming from the house, but I don't know who it is" his voice was just a whisper,

We turned and looked at Edward his eyes were deep and his features were full of sorrow,

"Its Carlisle, his thoughts say Marcus is dead" we all took of in a sprint to the house,

Rushing into the house I headed straight for Carlisle, who was sitting on the sofa next to mum,

"Dad, are you ok?" I said throwing my arms around him, he reached up and held me tight,

"Dad we are so sorry" I heard Bella say behind me as she moved over and sat beside mum,

a subtle calm settled over everyone, "dad what happened" jaspers calm voice asked,

Carlisle tightened his grip around me a little and took an unneeded breath to settle him down,

"I told him he should have come back with us but he said he would be safe even though I knew they were his brothers I told him they would not forgive him for helping us but he wouldn't listen they attacked Volterra last night they burned it to the ground and ripped apart anyone that dared try to leave it"

He loosened the grip he had on me and I sat up a little but before anyone could say anything else,

My phone rang i grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open, it was Toto's voice,

"newborns at the res, we are all trapped" the line went dead and everyone flew out the door, running through the forest towards the res, stopping just at the edge of the forest we could see them, god knows how many they were all snarling and trying to break through the circle the large wolves had formed with the villagers inside, they had the wolves surrounded,

"Fuck look at them all, what do we do?" Bella looked at us her eyes showing her concern this was going to be her first proper battle and it was going to be a big one,

"jazz you take the guys and engage them and we will get the villagers out of here and join up with you all" I said looking around at everyone, we quickly kissed our mates and split up,

_**Jade's army**_

My heart was sinking as I saw jazz lead the others away, he would be ok I was sure well that's what I was telling my sinking heart,

"Bella I know we don't have much practice under our belt but how is your shield coming on" I asked

"Its good I can keep me and Edward covered with it just on my own so it should be good with you amplifying it" she smiled at me hopeful that this would work

"right we need to give it a go and everyone be ready to fight in case it fails" I said trying to sound confident and calm, taking Bella's hand I stared into her eyes and felt her mind connect with mine, it was strange but then I felt warm as though she was hugging me, rose put her hand out and immediately hissed at us, as she touch the shield, Bella concentrated as the shield started to cover all of us, she put her other hand on my skin at the bottom of my back and stood directly behind me, the others staying within the shield, we made our way out into the open and headed towards the surrounded wolves, the newborns turned and stared as we walked closer to them, I could see jasper and the others in the trees ready to strike, the first few newborns ran at us but just hit of the shield and sat staring at us, we continued like this till we reached the wolves, I spotted Toto and told him to let us through, the wolves parted and we got in beside the villagers they all looked petrified,

"We wont harm you, any of you, please just stay behind us" the others fanned out taking the places of the wolves and protecting the villagers, I turned to look at Bella

"Do you think if I move you can hold it" she shrugged biting her bottom lip,

"I don't know and if I can, how long will it last I don't know if I can stay in your mind if we don't touch"

She was starting to sound a little panicky,

"Bella honey you have been in my head before, you did it on the plane when I told you to get out just let go and try" I looked at the others,

"Be ready" everyone nodded, Bella moved her hand and her shield wobbled a little

(Bella stay with me honey you can do it) she smiled I knew she heard me,

(I can still here you)

Looking round at the others they nodded,

"Bella you stay here with the villagers and if you need help just call ok but keep them all in the shield" she nodded again and I motioned for the others to take their places beside the wolves, our circle became a little larger when we stood at the sides of the wolves, I found my way to Toto, he bowed his head as I stood next to him, some of the newborns at the back started to drop and writhe about then it happened jazz and the other charged out of the woods towards us I gave Toto a nudge on the shoulder and the wolves moved forward, we had taken the place of the wolves and every time a newborn broke through one of us ripped them to shreds, I could still here Bella in my mind, shouting directions as the attack became heavier I looked around for Robert and found him fighting alongside jazz, battling my way across to them one of the newborns caught me and snapped at my arm the pain was strong,

(Jade concentrate your loosing me, my shield is weakening) I turned to see Bella staring at me as one of the newborns broke into the shield before she regained its strength she quickly got him in a head lock and ripped his head clean off, I rushed to Robert and grabbed his hand and pulled jazz towards me,

"NOW" I screamed everyone fell to the floor, the villagers and Bella all watching it from behind the shield, jazz quickly reeled it back in from the wolves and our family, the newborns still rolling on the ground, it didn't take long for the wolves and the others to rip and throw the parts onto the fire Bella had started,

_**Jaspers army**_

I grabbed jade into a quick kiss and headed towards the other end of the forest, god there were loads of them how the hell was this going to work, if we didn't have jade to amplify Roberts gift and how were we going to stop his gift affecting the humans no way could they survive it, my head was full of questions when I noticed jade and the others advance from the trees, Bella was holding on to the back of her jeans and the others were walking slowly beside them,

"What the fuck" I growled out, I was ready to run when peter and Edward grabbed my arm,

"Its ok Bella has her shield around them you can't get through it, she been working really hard jazz" Edward said giving of a strong sense of pride,

"jazz you need to trust her, she is your partner in all of this remember, the god of war and the warriors she is just as trained now as you are, her time with the volturi had taught her that, she was meant do go there and learn this, she has Alice and Bella under her now just as you have Robert and Edward" I nodded at him not taking my eyes from the battlefield,

"Edward what's going on" I whispered, Edward stepped forward,

"They are confused they don't know why they can't get near them" he said looking out towards the others

"Robert start clearing the way for us" Robert nodded and stood in front he stared at the first newborn and as he fell to the ground I picked up his emotion and send it forward, there was to many to take down all at once, I gave a nod for the others to advance forward and the battle had begun, wolves were throwing pieces all over the place and the newborns could not run we were on one side and the wolves on the other,

I noticed jades side had now advanced as well and Bella was standing beside the villagers, each time a newborn would run at her she flexed her shield and they flew backwards being picked of by one of our side, it felt like we had been fighting forever the battle didn't seem to be finishing the newborns regrouping themselves and coming at us again, I felt my hand being tugged and turned and saw jade staring at me,

"NOW" she yelled I threw out Roberts power and saw all the others drop to the ground, quickly regaining my control released the family and wolves noticing that the people behind Bella never moved, her shield was definitely something to be proud of,

once we had finished with the clear up I noticed jade standing beside Jacob, walking over to her I threw my arms around her and pulled her tight against me, she hugged me with one arm and smiled at me,

"We owe you one, jasper" Jacob said patting me on the shoulder,

"Were the hell did they all come from" I asked looking up at the huge purple cloud now drifting upwards and onwards,

Rose appeared at my side, "I thought I recognised a few of them, the younger ones I think they went to forks high" I felt a shiver run down my arm,

"Oh no Lauren" I whispered out, rose who had now been joined by Bella and Edward, where staring at me,

"Jacob do you mind that girl you had to fight" he nodded his head,

"It was Lauren I recognised her when she stared at me, they must be taking the kids from the schools oh god how are we going to stop this"


	29. carlisles point of view

_**I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Sorry this is just a filler chapter but im having difficulty reaching the upcoming battle lol I was also wondering if anyone is still reading this before I carry on, im not looking for reviews or anything even just something simple as (yes im still reading) and I will carry on, my other story seems to be running away with its self and I will concentrate on it just now but I don't want to leave anyone hanging on this if this does still have readers, xxx, **_

the past few days had been even more worrying than the battle we had just fought, although most of the villagers had been saved by the wolves a few had been attacked in the initial fight and had been bitten, we had worked out that this was probably the plan, turn the villagers and use them to build the army but surely Aro and caius would know that our world would not stay hidden for long, I had a sick feeling that this was their intention maybe not just ruling our world but the human world as well, I had spent most of my time checking on my recovering patients and the villagers who were getting ready to wake up. We really didn't know how any of them would take to this new life but Jacob had insisted that when they wake they were given the choice to stay or die he would not allow them to become human drinkers this was his only condition, I had finally managed to pay my respects to my long friend and now another casualty in this pointless fight, Esme had shown me a little spot in the garden that she kept for herself and her thoughts, she had kindly let me plant a little tree in it so we would always remember our friend, I had always leaned on her in our times of trouble but over the past couple of days she had been my crutch, she would appear when I needed her and never asked questions just held me and when we had been interrupted she pretended to cry so they would leave us, always making sure they did not know how worried I was inside,

my family had begun to loose its glow of life as well, we were still as close as ever if not closer but the last fight had shown us that the upcoming battle could possibly end in our own casualties, rose and Emmett had been busy helping charlotte and peter sort out accommodation in Alaska for the villagers who decided to stay with our way of life, they would live with our cousins there till they were ready to return,

Alice and Robert had been looking after the villagers while they had been changing and Alice was excited to see some of them wake up,

The other four were a different story, they had locked themselves in the basement and had been practising the mind link between Bella and jade, at first when jade fully opened her mind Bella couldn't stop crying watching jade being tortured and then what happened when she had the collar on, Edward had sat with her wrapped in his arms for hours trying to calm her but it had an opposite effect on jade it had made her angry to relive it and to see how it hurt Bella, it took all of jaspers strength and emotions to bring her back to a state you could communicate with her but it had been working and they were all coming through to the other side, Edward had noticed that if he touched jade and she amplified his gift he could hear the minds all the way to lapush,

Things were starting to come together else where, apart from our family in Alaska taking the newborns, other covens over the world were getting in touch with us now after hearing about Marcus's death, the overall opinion was that Aro and caius had abused there power and right to govern our world so many of our friends and families had been put to death over the years for nearly causing our world to be exposed and now it was the people who made this law that were endangering all of us, although I hated being part of taking anyone's life this was unfortunately unavoidable and would ultimately end in a new era for our kind I could only hope with my dead heart that it would be a better era and that we would learn from our mistakes,

I shook all these thoughts from my head as I headed into the main dining area where a family meeting had been called I had come to a few decisions of my own and now I was ready to let the rest of my family know,

Walking in I took my usual place at the head of the table with my dear sweet Esme at my side, looking around I saw the most important people to me staring back with a few new faces, Jacob black was now sitting with us as well as a few other coven leaders who had flown in to show there support,

"my family thank you for coming I do not address friends because when you sit around this table we are as one all family, I have called this meeting to let you know of a few decisions I have made and hopefully to sort out some sort of way forward for us" I felt Esme squeeze my hand as I stood and moved behind jasper and jade,

"I have decided to step down as head of our coven" the room filled with gasps and everyones eyes became wide,

"do not be alarmed my children I am not leaving but I feel that our coven needs to move forward and engage this war we have found ourselves in we need to become an army that can help and defend those weaker than us therefore I wish jasper to head our coven," jasper made to stand and no doubt refuse but I placed my hands on his shoulders and kept him in his seat,

"jasper you are our only hope your experience and your leadership will keep us afloat and we will hopefully come out the other side unhurt and as a whole unit, I will remain as father and friend to all those who need me" I noticed everyone was now nodding there head slowly,

"All those in favour of jasper becoming our leader lift your hand"

Every one around the table raised their hand including jade, I moved from behind jasper and stood beside Esme,

Jasper looked around at everyone and then moved to stand he placed his hand over jades, which was resting in the table,

"father I know this is not a decision you have made lightly but I wish you to know that I will step down as soon as this is over and we will once again be a family, I accept the role of advisor but not leader, everyone is free to choose their own path" he nodded at me and then sat down, the table seemed to buzz with different questions and plans but I could not help myself drift of to better times when we had used this table for nothing more than planning trips and weddings, I was brought out of my thoughts when the warm soft hand I was holding squeezed me gently, she gave me her warmest smile before turning her gaze back towards our family,


	30. STOPPING THE RECRUITMENT

_**Hiya **_

_**Well firstly im so so sorry this chapter took so long but when one family member gets the cold everyone thinks they have to get it so I have been busy playing nurse to everyone else, I finally managed to finish this chapter im still not happy with it but I thought its better than nothing, **_

_**Thank you to Unaipeg for all her help and ideas for this chapter and you can thank her for helping me get the little witch Jane under control, xx sending you love and hugs xx**_

_**As usual I don't own anything Stephanie does and im so jealous lol xx**_

Well the past few months had been strange to say the least, after dad had decided to step down and hand the leadership over to jasper things seemed to move fast, we had all discussed plans to get the vampires out of our schools, we had been in touch with covens all over the world, I was amazed at how many covens there actually was, some had decided to stay with Aro and caius they liked the idea of being rulers over the humans but most just wanted to carry on with their peaceful and unknown existence, the plans was simple we keep an eye on police files when kids go missing in large groups, most of the time it was just runaways but the rest always looked like vampires had been involved,

We had already caught well over a 100 vampires in the little area we were covering, we had caught up with a couple of vampires from the Chicago coven and they had helped us clear out their area they had only lost about 50 kids but that was still too many for our liking, I had grown fond of the leader of their coven she looked about 18 her name was Alicia and she had wicked fighting skills, she also liked a good laugh and when we were out tracking the others she kept us all amused, we had promised as soon as this was all over we would come back and visit again,

I flipped my phone open and dialled his number again for the 20th time, it rang out then went to voice mail, I flipped it closed again, turning I saw Bella pull up beside me on her new red and black ducati,

(you all right babe) she asked, our minds had now been joined constantly for 2 months even when we were apart we didn't break the link and it seemed to get stronger all the time she could now use her shield to block me from others as well as throw it over a different target, between the two of us we were virtually untouchable but we enjoyed getting down and having a good fight like everyone else so we only really used it when we were severely out numbered, Bella had taken to the vampire life easily she did not thirst for human blood very much and she had returned to her fiery self I had first met. she loved Edward completely but did not allow for his over protectiveness to go unchallenged, he was starting to understand this as Bella kept bouncing him across the garden with her shield when he tried to pull the *its for your own safety* crap on her, and now here she was my companion on our whirlwind tour of America, we had left forks 8 weeks ago along with the others who headed out in different directions to make sure Aro and Caius knew we were not tolerating this anymore, it had been decided that Bella and I should travel together to strengthen our link much to our disappointment,

(Yeah babes im good just felt like talking to jazz but he must be busy) she smiled at me and we headed further along the highway,

My phone buzzed with a msg, I hoped it was from jazz when I flipped it open but it was Robert,

**^hey honey just checking you ok, ally and I are good just killed another 4^ **

** yeah we both ok just left Chicago heading to next town have you heard from jazz**

**^no not since last night try Edwards phone^**

**ok will love to you and ally xx**

(I take it you read them along with me) I asked Bella

(yip just texing Edward the now)

we pulled up along side a little back town and the scent of our kind was strong, the motel had a large van with tinted windows sitting outside one of the little chalets, looking round at Bella I noticed her eyes had narrowed and her hands were now in fists,

(What's wrong babe)

(Not sure how many but one has a gift he is trying to get inside our mind)

I couldn't help chuckle a little

(What's so funny) she asked sounding a little narked in her head

(Everyone wants in our fucking head I mean nothing is private anymore)

She turned and glared a little at me before returning her gaze to the room,

we sat on our bikes watching the rest of the guests come and go, we were completely covered in a long leather jacket and helmet so we could ride when it was sunny as well as night,

(Is he still trying to get in our head?) I asked after what seemed like hours

(Yip must be driving him nuts) she said a large smile appearing in her face,

The door opened and two tall male vampires stepped out, I noticed that there aura was quite dark and the taller of the two had the yellow flicks, Bella nodded her head as she took in the new information I had just thought about, we also noticed their eyes were deep red, we climbed of our bikes and placed our helmets down and turned to walk towards them, they stopped and stared at us,

"Hello, I am jade this is Bella" I said holding out my hand, the slightly taller of the two took my hand and squeezed it gently,

"Hello my name is Scott and this is my brother Craig it's a pleasure to meet you" I looked to the other one he was staring at Bella,

"Do you mind telling us why you are here please" Bella asked to the one that was staring at her,

He smiled slightly and looked from Bella to me,

"We just stopped for a little while, why is there a problem with that?" he asked staring at me,

"Not really we just heard that our kind were recruiting from schools you wouldn't know anything about that would you"

He shook his head, and looked at the one named Scott,

"No we haven't heard anything sorry, nice meeting you" they moved towards there van,

I turned and looked after them, (well that was weird) Bella nodded her head as she watched their van pull out of the car park,

Shrugging I headed over to my bike and climbed on, we were just getting ready to pull out when the van appeared again in front of the hotel,

"Think we might have found something of interest for you, if you want to follow us" scott whispered from the window,

I looked at Bella and we nodded our heads, starting our bikes and following the van further out of town,

My phone vibrated again and I flipped it open,

^GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE ALICE SAYS IT'S A TRAP^

I looked over at Bella (did you see the msg) she nodded

(Well I guess we take off then) she answered back, we spun our bikes and took of away from the van,

when I looked round the van was chasing us and it looked like we had some more company there was now 6 bikes coming up along side it and another van behind the one we were following,

We pushed our bikes faster the others starting to catch up with us,

My phone vibrated again

^just keep going we will get you in the next town^

I didn't even look to see who the msg was from I just flipped it shut and caught up with Bella

(They are still trying to get in our head and someone has some sort of pain thing I can feel it hitting my shield, who is meeting us) I shrugged again,

(I don't know but if we don't move they will catch us first)

the roads were now starting to get busier as we approached the town speeding in and out of traffic was becoming a pain the others were still closing on us, we pulled into a back street that was empty, the alley erupted in wild growls and snarls,

Bella and I flipped from our bikes as the others came up behind us, we turned to see if we could find our family but the alley was empty,

the two from the van stepped towards us and I felt Bella wrap her shield around us, he reached out and the electric sparks flew threw the air, pulling his hand back quickly he looked over at the others, the alley was now quite crowded with the arrival of the other van and the bikes, I recognized her as soon as she stepped from the car, Jane

Bella and I crouched down into our fight position, we knew that they couldn't get through to us as long as Bella held her shield, Jane stepped forward and smiled at us,

"Long time jade and this must be the lovely Bella, being a vampire really suits you dear" Bella nodded her head at her and stepped closer to me,

(Do we let one in at a time and destroy them that way) I heard Bella ask in my head, this was our usual tactics if we were out numbered but surely Jane knew this by now and something about this whole situation seemed really wrong,

I looked around still searching for my family or whoever had sent the msg but there was no one, looking away from Jane I took out my phone and looked at the msg's that had been sent, one was from dad and the other was from mum, this was wrong I looked back at Bella and then over to Jane her smile got wider as she motioned to the other van, the doors opened and they pulled out a young boy I recognized him from the reservation, he was a young wolf but that didn't explain why no one else was here, Jane seemed to read my mind and motioned again for the van to be opened, the next person out made Bella and I go weak at the knees,

Jane grabbed them to one side and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse she pulled out another member of our family, I felt Bella take my hand and I could hear her panicked thoughts running through her head, Jane threw the phones at me but they bounced of the shield shattering on the ground, I couldn't take my eyes from the 2 people standing in front of me,

(What are we going to do?) Bella asked in my head

(I don't know yet) I looked back into the eyes of the two people I felt more love for than was humanly possible to have,

"Ah I see you did not expect to see your mum and dad joining us today, and I would not hold out for any help its amazing what the wolfs can be used for especially avoiding your stupid sisters little power,

I couldn't help the feral growl that erupted from me, Bella feeling the same way growled as well,

Jane laughed and grabbed mum by the arm pulling her to her knees, Esme let out a piercing scream before gripping at her head, Bella quickly through the shield around Esme who instantly stopped and flitted to her feet, Jane looked furious and turned her attention to Carlisle,

(I can't put it around everyone) Bella cried in my head,

(Just put it round dad if she starts then follow my lead ok)

as soon as Carlisle screamed Bella moved the shield from us and threw it around Esme and Carlisle, the other vampires stepped towards us, Jane laughed as we quickly disposed of them and more appeared from the van, I nodded to Bella just before Jane hit us with her pain Bella couldn't protect us as her shield was round mum and dad as soon as the pain became to much Bella's shield dropped and all four of us were now on the ground, I managed to grab Bella's hand and we struggled to our feet the pain intensifying we were now gasping and I felt like my head was going to explode I staggered towards Esme and Jane stood in front,

"Oh does the little girl want her mummy" Jane sneered out I stepped closer towards Esme, Jane pushed her back and stood in front of me now

"Oh you can't get your mummy sweetie" I reached out and grabbed Jane's arm

"NOW Bella" I screamed with my last step pulling Jane into me,

Bella wrapped her shield around Jane and me, using my power I amplified Jane's making sure she could feel it but since I was in the shield I could feel it to, the pain was worse than Roberts, we both fell to our knees and I kept a hold of Jane as she writhed about on the floor beside me, I didn't even notice mum and dad disposing of the other vampires around us only the strong smell of the purple smoke broke my attention, Jane's pain was now running through my entire body it felt like every part of me was on fire, I could see Bella sitting outside the shield her eyes filled with venom that would never fall,

(Jade can you hear me) my head filled with Bella's thoughts, I couldn't think of anything but the pain, I nodded my head to show her I was still here,

(I can't break the shield or she will turn it on us) I nodded again,

(Carlisle has phoned for help jazz will be here shortly can you hold on) I nodded again, although I wasn't sure how long I would be able to suffer this,

pulling Jane's squirming body into me I wrapped my arms and legs around her and focused on making her gift stronger she was screaming and struggling now, I could feel the pain intensify and I focused on keeping her body wrapped in me,


	31. NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST AN APOLOGY XX

Well I hate doing these author notes but I didn't know what else to do, im finding it difficult to find the time to update this story and to be honest I just cant get into it right now, I promise I will finish it but for now im going to put it on the back burner for a little while, again im really sorry and I thank everyone who has read this story and have stuck with me, I hope maybe over the next couple of weeks I will get the chance to update xx if you have any ideas that might help then please feel free to msg me and I will of course give you credit for it in the opening letter xx


	32. THE START OF THE END

_**WELL FIRSTLY THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY AND FOR COMING BACK TO SEE THE END, ITS NOT AS GOOD AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED BUT I FELT A DUTY TO FINISH IT XX**_

_**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD XMAS AND WISH YOU ALL GOOD HEALTH FOR THE NEWYEAR, XX**_

_**AS USUAL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A GIRL CAN WISH **_

Receiving the phone call from Carlisle had been bad enough but the sight that was now before us was my worse nightmare come true, my love and reason for existing was wrapped around the squirming and screaming figure, her eyes were closed and her body only moved when Jane's did, Bella was focused on them and I could tell she was speaking to jade, her hands were clasped together and the venom was dripping from the marks her nails had left, 

Edward moved first and wrapped his arms around Bella, she turned and looked at me, 

"help me" her voice was weak and quiet her eyes brimming with the venom, I stood frozen, not moving my eyes from jades figure, 

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me from my thoughts, 

"jasper son you have to help her she cant hold Jane much longer and she will attack us when she is up, 

I shook my head trying to work out what to do, I stood as close to Bella's shield as I could and looked at Bella, 

"when I nod drop your shield and try and keep your mind linked with jade" she nodded at me the pain evident in her eyes, 

I placed my hands on the shield and could feel the tension that was holding it together, nodding at Bella she dropped her shield, jade's eyes flew open and I was hit with Jane's gift I grabbed jades hand and hit out with the strongest burst of lethargy I could muster, the pain stopped and Jane and jade fell silent and stiff, Edward let go of Bella and quickly grabbed the sleeping Jane and ripped her to shreds throwing her onto the flames Esme had started, I let go of jade and looked at Bella, her face was deep in concentration, I could see the venom pooling up in her eyes again, then my heart sunk as a tiny tear fell from Bella's eye I couldn't look away from her face, why would she cry? How could she cry? I was to scared to look at jade still lying on the ground, it took my mind a second to register that someone was holding my hand, turning slowly I saw the angry face of jade looking up at me, the soft smile I used to see had been replaced by a stone one, this was not my jade this was a very angry vampire, 

JADE POV

As jasper hit out with the lethargy I felt the pain ease from my body and the figure I had been holding was gone, it took only a few seconds for my brain to clear and it was decided this was it I was finished with this game of cat and mouse of following the vampires about trying to turn young kids I wanted it finished and I wanted it finished now and this was the time for it, I reached out for the only thing that could keep me grounded enough not to turn into a raving lunatic and clasped his hand with a all my strength, he smiled down at me but all I could think about was him and how I wanted to start living my life with him not all this crap that seemed to follow me about, he pulled me to my feet and I looked around at the burning pile that was once Jane, looking around I saw Bella she was staring at me with a little tear on her cheek, I reached out for her and pulled her from Edward into my arms, 

"it finishes now" I whispered into her ear, I could feel her nod against my hair, 

I let her go and looked back at jasper and my mum and dad, 

"we need to finish this now it has gone on long enough and it must end before I loose anyone or myself" 

My voice sounded strange a slight edge to it, everyone nodded and looked at the others, 

"as far as we know Caius is still in Scotland, we need to go to him and end this" Carlisle said his voice now matching mine, 

"then what we waiting for" Edward asked, 

It had taken 2 days to get everyone together and sort out flights we had located where they were in Scotland and were now sitting on the plane waiting for it to land, the rest of the family and friends had joined us as well as most of the pack, this was it finally the end was in sight I just hoped and prayed that we would all make it out safe, it had been decided that Bella would use her shield to keep us safe and then we could hopefully use Robert and jazz to help lessen their numbers, it would be risky but it was all we would have, 

Once we were of the plane and standing in front of a very impressive looking house we knew they would already know we had arrived, I looked round at my family and friends, the six of us the so called warriors were on the front line and the rest formed a strong army at the back of us, 

Bella through her shield over us and we watched as her eyes turned black I could here her thoughts in mine and I nodded to her, the shield was huge and unlike before didn't move it stood solid, Robert stood next to Alice, her eyes were closed as she saw vision after vision, 

"they are coming out now from front and back" Alice whispered, 

Edward looked around at jasper, "they want us dead they do not want any prisoners" 

I felt jasper squeeze my hand and I smiled at him, "see you when this is done mr Whitlock"

"you will indeed the future mrs Whitlock" he whispered, 

The garden in front of us filled suddenly with screeching vampires young and old, Robert and jazz took the first line down easily but there were hundreds of them, the battle had finally begun, 

Fighting my way through them as they just seemed to keep coming I had lost track of so many of our own, I knew our numbers had been hit as I could feel the pain surging from our side I just prayed to whatever god would hear that it wasn't my family, I heard Bella cry in my head as I spun to see her being knocked to the ground by 3 newborns, I heard the screech from her as one of them ripped her arm from is socket, I couldn't get over to her there were two many in front, suddenly I was hit with a feeling of pure anger, my head turned towards Bella who was now under her own shield the vampires unable to reach her, my body started shaking and I looked around me, jasper was standing staring his body shaking as well, I scanned quickly around and noticed Edward, Robert and Alice all in the same position, the world seemed to freeze for us the fighting was still going on around us, my head filled with everyone's thoughts and I could feel all our emotions, 

(Bella can you hear them)

(we can hear you jade) 5 voices filled my ears, 

(what's happening, why cant I move) Robert asked 

(we have joined, peter said we would but just didn't know when) Alice's voice filled my head

I felt the pain from Roberts gift and sent it to jazz as he sent it out full blast, Bella widened her shield to cover us all. I could hear Edward tell everyone to stay calm and not panic, Alice filled everyone's head with a vision of what was happening, 

Looking around the vampires where on the ground not moving' our family standing staring at us, the light radiating from us was magnificent, Edward and jazz worked quickly ripping vampires apart and were soon joined by peter and Carlisle, Jake and the pack were herding the newborns towards the others Bella made sure that only a few could get through at a time which made our part easier, it didn't take long till we had cleared the grounds and the pile now burning was huge the purple smoke bellowing up into the sky, 

The light disappeared and we stood around looking at each other, peter was giving of such feelings of smugness you could almost taste it, Edward was busy reattaching Bella's arm and Esme and Carlisle were checking on everyone else, I felt Robert wrap his arm around my shoulder, 

"you alright baby" he whispered in my ear, 

"yeah just freaked a little but i'm fine, what about everyone else" I asked looking around me, 

"they all look fine, I guess we should get ready for part two then" he said looking over at jasper as he made his way towards us, 

He swept me up into his arms and kissed me softly, "lets get this finished little one"

We all gathered together again, the ones that had been injured were kept at the back and hopefully would only need to help us if really needed, Bella was adamant that that rule did not apply to her as she stood beside the rest of us, she was cradling her arm into her as Edward and Robert kept her just behind them, 

We headed into the house and followed the scent to the others, they were guarded in a room with a few other vampires, jasper nodded towards Emmett and peter, they moved forward with Carlisle and a few other male vampires flanking them the others advanced and soon the small amount of guards were being transported outside by rose and Esme to join the ever growing ash pile, that only left the two brothers standing at their throne, before anyone could move Jake had leapt over us and grabbed Aro by the throat and ripped him in half the rest of the wolves moving quickly to pull the rest of the body apart, jasper and Robert stepped forward and Caius moved into a crouch I couldn't feel Roberts gift only anger coming from both of them they each grabbed Caius by the arm and pulled separating him almost instantly, Emmett's booming laugh filled the halls as we realised it was finished, 

It had just been over a week since peace had been installed in our lives, the volturi were no more and the age of the warriors was now upon us, the vampire world had stood together and defeated the evil that threatened our world from within, making a few other allies in the process the wolves returned to their lands and Carlisle was installed as the council leader, we all agreed we would be more useful out and about than stuck in a castle somewhere, 

I looked over at Bella and smiled she was cradled in Edwards arms as usual my family had survived with only minor injuries but we were together and safe for now, snuggling back into jaspers arms I felt the love surround me and new I was finally going to get my family and happily ever after


End file.
